Something Crazy
by HarmonyLovely
Summary: Season One. AU. Brucas. The lives of typical high school juniors. A pregnancy, basketball, relationships, friendships, drama, love, hate. Tree Hill High has it all.
1. Lies, Lies, Lies

**Something Crazy**

**Chapter One-Lies, Lies, Lies**

* * *

She rolled her eyes, angry at herself for crying over some stupid boy. 

_But he wasn't just some stupid boy._

He was her first love. He was the boy who knew her deepest and darkest secrets. He was the boy who she could call over in the middle of the night…just to talk. He was the boy who at least tried to understand the importance of wearing the right outfit. He was the boy who didn't expect more than just a kiss. He was the boy who cut her off from alcohol, not wanting to take advantage of her. He was the boy who broke her heart and cheated on her with her best friend.

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She unconsciously rubbed her left hand over her stomach. Now he was just the boy who knocked her up.

More tears threatened to spill and she cursed to herself, "damn hormones."

She didn't know what to do.

She had no one to talk to.

She had no one to comfort her.

She had spent the day thinking about her 'options' and already decided abortion was out of the question. Although she believed it was a women's choice to choose, it wasn't the choice she was going to make. Why should an innocent life end because of her immature actions?

Adoption was out of the question, too. Even though she lived with her parents', she knew the feeling of abandonment. The last thing she wanted to do was have her child growing up in a strangers' house wondering why.

* * *

The ball swooshed through the net and bounced several times before rolling off the court and into the grass. Lucas winced a bit and massaged his shoulder, remembering the classic saying, 'no pain, no gain.' His doctor continuously told him he was making improvement, but whether or not he would make a full recovery still remained questionable. 

He _needed _something to start looking up for him. He _needed _basketball back.

Things between him and Brooke were over. Things between him and Peyton were never going to actually begin. Haley was angry at him for one reason right after another. His mother was disappointed in him and she had every right to be. Even though Brooke's pregnancy scare had been a false alarm…Karen Roe knew her son knew better.

"Nice shot."

Lucas turned around at the familiar voice, "what are you doing here?"

Peyton shrugged and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, "I was bored." She sat down on the picnic table, "what about you?"

"Needed some time to think."

"Brooke?"

He shrugged and looked off into the darkness, "among other things." He sighed and laid his back down atop of the table, "she was late."

Peyton's eyes widened a bit, "oh." Then it clicked, "I'm such an idiot!" she turned around to face Lucas, "she came to me the other day, said she had no place to go…I snapped at her and she left. I just ruined my chance to gain her trust back." she sighed, "but you said she _was _late…"

Lucas nodded, "she's not pregnant."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah."

Both were lost in their own thoughts until Peyton broke the silence, "Lucas?" He turned his head a bit to look at her, "I'm sorry I ruined your relationship with Brooke."

He shook his head, "it takes two to cheat."

"I know. But Brooke is or _was _my best friend. I knew that she loved you and still does love you and I went and stabbed her in the back."

He stared above at the stars, "you think she still loves me?"

"Yeah." She looked him in the eye, "do you love her?"

When he didn't answer, Peyton got the hint that he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Her blonde curls bounced in the wind as she jumped from the bench of the picnic table, "Sooo…I'm gonna go…it's a school night. See ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Nearly thirty minutes had gone by after Peyton left before Lucas moved from his spot on the picnic table. Purposely putting more pressure on his bad shoulder, he pushed himself up and walked across the court to retrieve his basketball. After doing so, he walked to center court and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he let the ball fly from his hands.

Not even bothering to wait and see if the basket was made, he tossed the hood of his grey sweatshirt over his head and walked towards home.

* * *

When Brooke walked out of her bathroom that was connected to her room, the last thing she expected was to see Peyton Sawyer-her former best friend forever, sitting in the love seat, flipping through the latest edition of _Seventeen._

Peyton looked up and smiled nervously, "about time you leave that bathroom…I've been sitting here for almost twenty minutes!"

Brooke glared at her and went to her dresser, "you're not welcome here."

"Lucas told me about your little 'scare', so to speak." She tossed the magazine down, "you ok?"

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised that Lucas told you…so how's the relationship? Just watch out, he has a thing for best friends. But oh! That's right; you no longer have a best friend!"

Peyton sighed, "I thought you could use someone to talk to, but I guess I was wrong."

Brooke's eyes softened for a bit, she did need someone to talk to. But she was quickly back into her bitch mode, "I have other friends, Peyton," she said calmly.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "name one other person."

The brunette clenched her jaw; of course she had no one else. "Haley," she responded, surprising even herself with the answer.

"Haley James? Since when?"

Brooke shrugged, avoiding eye contact with the blonde, "since the competition….not that it's any of your business."

"Look, I've apologized over and over…and if I could, I would take it all back…"

"Just get out, Peyton."

* * *

_I guess all you really need to know it that this goes back to season one...I've had this in my mind for a long time but I know so many people have sort of used this plot...but with the reviews I've gotten for my other Brucas story (Strings Attached)...I decided I'd give this one a try...but don't worry, chapter five for Strings Attached is coming soon._

_Rebbie_


	2. A Friend In You

_I usually don't reply to every review...but this time I think it's necessary._

_Jenn: I don't know if it will be Naley or Pathan...I plan on taking this story far...so there will be both. But in the end, I don't know who it will be...either way, it will be on the back burner next to Brucas because in my book they are the couple of OTH._

_Eemah: Thanks for the review. There are a lot of stories that resemble this one...but believe me, it'll be different._

_Chocolateexpresso: like I told Jenn, I don't know who it will be...I do have soft spot for Pathan...but yet, I don't hate Naley (although, they are a bit overrated)_

_Brucasforeva: glad you like the first chapter...thanks for the review_

_Bre: hey! long time no talk to...how's the journey board?...sorry I kinda dumped it on you...i just lost all my journey motivation and it was depressing to look at. I have a soft spot for baby stories, too...maybe that's why in most of my journey stories they have babies. I'm so glad you're a Brucas fan...why is it all the good couples get screwed over? Anyway, thanks for the review.  
_**

* * *

Something Crazy **

**Chapter Two-A Friend in You**

Brooke thanked the lunch lady and disgustedly picked up her lunch tray. She stopped suddenly in her tracks when she realized she had no place to sit. Peyton was sitting with rest of the cheer squad so that was a definite no. She shared a quick look with her former best friend before looking away.

Sitting with Lucas was definitely out of the question but she couldn't help but look for him. She quickly spotted him in a sea of dark blue with rest of the Ravens' varsity basketball team. Brooke couldn't help but feel some happiness with the look of sadness on his face and she knew it was because he wouldn't be able to play in the game tonight; his shoulder wasn't quite up to it, yet.

She watched as Haley took a seat at an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria. It was game day. On game days, Haley didn't sit with Nathan, Brooke rolled her eyes, she never actually understood the weird tradition but then again, Tree Hill High had many issues.

Holding her head high, she walked past the cheer table, ignored the requests from Bevin and some of the other girls to join them, and sat her tray across from Haley's.

Haley's eyes slowly worked her way up to the brunette's face, "Brooke. What are you doing?"

"Eating lunch…you are tutorgirl, I shouldn't have to spell it out for you," she immediately regretted her harsh tone. "Look," she began more softly, "Peyton is sitting at the cheer table and I don't really feel like putting up with it today."

"And…" Haley said, making the brunette continue.

Brooke couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her lips, "are you really going to make me ask?"

Haley could no longer hide her grin, "of course."

Brooke sighed, "Can I sit with you, _Haley_?"

Haley sighed and rolled her eyes like Brooke so often did, "I suppose."

"Thanks, tutor girl."

Across the cafeteria, Tim nudged Nathan, "hey Nate, looks like your girlfriend has a new best friend." Nathan followed Tim's gaze as did Lucas, "maybe Brooke will turn her a little naughty and I can get a threesome with them."

"Shut up, Tim!" Luke and Nathan said simultaneously.

The two girls were silent for a while, as they both focused on eating lunch. Well, Haley ate her lunch; Brooke just stared at hers with a look of disgust showing on her face.

"Not hungry?" Haley asked.

"Not for this crap." Brooke sighed and pushed her tray away, "you think they could at least try to make the food look good."

Without warning, Brooke jumped up from the table, "where are you going?" Haley asked. Brooke's face was pale and Haley couldn't help but feel a little concerned for the most popular girl in school.

"Getting out of here. The smell is awful."

Haley watched as Brooke dumped her uneaten lunch into the garbage bin and walked quickly out of the cafeteria. She sighed and stood up just as two other fellow tutors sat down; she gave them a quick smile and apologized before following Brooke out of the cafeteria.

Brooke rushed through the double doors that led to the student parking lot out back. The frigid wind smacked her in the face and she turned her head to avoid it. The morning sickness finally got the best of her and she rushed around the corner to the bushes planted up against the school.

"Brooke!"

She turned around and gave Haley a small smile, "I'm fine…no need to follow me."

She looked at her worry, "obviously there is." She eyed the bushes before looking back up at Brooke, "I know Lucas hurt you badly." She sighed and shook her head, not sure how to confront the girl she barely considered a friend, "and you have every right to be hurt and stressed, but if you're making yourself sick…"

Brooke couldn't help but let out a laugh which caught Haley off guard. "I'm not _making _myself sick."

Haley raised a brow, "then what's your reasoning for skipping out on lunch and puking in the bushes."

The brunette sighed as the moment quickly turned serious for her, "because I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"Oh." Haley said, completely caught off guard, "well that's a good reason for skipping lunch and puking in the bushes." Haley mentally kicked herself, was that really all she could think of to say?

Brooke nodded, "if I were bulimic I would _eat _lunch, then puke in the bushes." The two shared an awkward laugh and Brooke stuffed her hands in the pockets of her coat, "can you please not tell Lucas?"

"Brooke," Haley began, "I can't just _not _tell him that he's going to be a father…so maybe he has been acting like a total ass for the past couple of months. But…"

"He deserves to know." She sighed and blinked as she felt the tears burn, "I will tell him…I will…I just need some time."

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

"Yeah." Brooke sighed, "I'm keeping it. Nothing like fueling the stereotype of high school cheerleaders being sluts, right?"

Haley looked away not knowing exactly what to say, she knew Brooke Davis' history. "But at least you're owning up to your…actions." Haley cringed; she had been ready to say mistakes and at the last second caught herself. The two were quiet and Haley spoke again, "I'm freezing my ass off and lunch will probably be ending any minute now."

Brooke nodded, "I guess I'll see you around." She turned around and headed for her car.

"School isn't over yet!" Haley yelled after Brooke, "You're just going to leave?"

The brunette turned around "yeah." She shrugged her shoulders, "wanna join me?"

Haley looked at her like she was crazy, "you can't just skip school."

"Says who?"

"Says the principal, says your parents, says the colleges that you're going to apply to." Haley could continue on but stopped when she noticed Brooke no longer had a smile. Oh shit…she had pushed a button.

"The principal has more important things to worry about. My parents' could care less and how many teen mothers have you heard of that actually made it through a four year college?"

* * *

Haley continued to wipe down the counter and ignored the bell above the door as it opened. She had seen him approaching the café out of the corner of her eye, and frankly, she didn't really feel like talking to him.

"Hey Hales, my mom around?"

"She went down to the bank."

"Oh, ok." he sighed when she refused to look at him, "you by any chance mad at me?"

"Nope." She tersely answered.

"Ok…so then why aren't you talking to me?"

"Because I'm working."

He rolled his eyes, "that's never stopped you before."

Haley stopped and glared at him, "I'll talk to you when you stop being an asshole.'

"Whoa." Lucas raised a brow, "where the hell did that come from?"

"You being an asshole? I've been trying to figure that one out myself. Got any explanations? Because right now, I'm lost. The Lucas Scott I know doesn't tell a girl he loves her and then cheats on her with her best friend. The Lucas Scott I know, knows that you don't take the people you love for granted. The Lucas Scott I know isn't a jerk." She sighed angrily, "so until you find the Lucas Scott I know, don't talk to me."

* * *

_Once again, it's a short chapter...but I'm just trying to get things going. I should have a chapter up for this and S.A. by next week...maybe even an update for my Degrassi story...if any of you are fans._

Rebbie


	3. Six Degrees Between Hate and Love

**_So here's the next chapter...once again it's short...but have no fear, after the holidays I will have a lot more time to udpate. _**

**_Peyton might be a bit OC in this chapter...oh wait, she's a backstabbing bitch on the show...nevermind._**

**_BTW, my disclaimer is on my profile page._**

**Something Crazy**

**Chapter Three-Six Degrees of Love and Hate**

* * *

Brooke waited a few minutes before she was sure she was finished reliving her last couple of meals. Gingerly standing up, she flushed the toilet and turned around, opening the bathroom stall.

"You ok?"

Brooke jumped at the familiar voice and for a split second, her former best friend had managed to catch her with her wall down. "I'm fine…not that it's any of your business."

Peyton pulled her back off the pale pink bathroom wall, "are you fine? Or are you pregnant?"

Brooke freshened up her face and ignored Peyton's stare through the mirror, "my business stopped being your business the day you and Lucas went behind my back."

The bathroom door pulled open, "Hey Broo--" Haley stopped, "oh, hey Peyton."

Peyton crossed her arms and gave the girl a fake smile…inside though, she was hurt that Brooke could forget about their friendship so quickly. "Hey Haley. So a little bitch told me you're Brooke's new best friend." She walked past her and stood outside the bathroom door, "just remember this, Brooke's not only the Queen of opening her legs, she's also the Queen of using people."

Two could play at the game of angry ex-best friend.

* * *

Brooke shook her head, "Teresa! You're form is all wrong! You're legs are way too wobbly. And Bevin, don't let your mind wander off when you're doing the routine!" she glared at Peyton, the blonde's words from this morning on repeat in her mind, "Peyton, try not to act like a needy, backstabbing slut when you're doing your routine." She scrunched up her nose, "it's not a pretty sight."

She shook her head when she started seeing double of her former best friend, "take a break, girls." As the squad dispersed, Brooke let her pom poms fall to the gymnasium floor and put her hands to her forehead. She walked the short distance to the bleachers and pulled her water bottle out of her bag. From now on, water would have to work wonders for her…instead of the alcohol she was used to drinking when life wasn't going her way.

"Hey Brooke…you ok?"

Brooke looked up from her hands and smiled meekly at Haley, "hey tutor girl."

Haley frowned, "you didn't answer my question," she took a seat next to the brunette, "are you ok?"

"I'm peachy!" Brooke said sarcastically, she stood up and began yelling at the girls again, "come on girls…we need to get this right, tomorrow night is a big game. I would like nothing better than to show up Kate Montgomery."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "are you still jealous about her stealing your routine last year?"

Brooke gritted her teeth, "I'm not jealous, I'm pissed. I tend to get pissed when people steal from me." She got in Peyton's face, "and when I get pissed…I get even, so watch your back, bitch."

"Is that a threat?" Peyton asked loud enough for rest of the gym to hear.

"No. it's a warning."

Peyton tossed her pom poms to the floor, "you really think you're in the position to be _warning _me?" for less than a split second she looked in Lucas's direction before turning back to Brooke, "last I checked you were the one who--"

Brooke panicked. "You wouldn't."

Peyton shrugged, "we're not friends anymore…so you know longer know me…maybe I would."

"And whose fault is that?"

The blonde thought about it for a minute before she smirked and answered, "Luke's?"

Brooke had had enough; she tossed her pom poms and shoved Peyton. "Bitch!"

Peyton barely kept her balance and was tempted out of instinct to shove Brooke back. "You really think you're the one to be calling names? Slut."

"At least I don't have to go after someone else's guy."

"I didn't go after Lucas…he came to me."

Oh that was it.

"Brooke!" Haley, with the help of Bevin pulled Brooke away from Peyton before the brunette would do or say something she would later regret.

Tim shook his head from across the gym, "you're girl just had to go and stop the catfight, didn't she?" he tossed the ball to Nathan. "last time we saw a catfight between Brooke and Peyton was fifth grade."

"You remember that but you can't remember what day of the week it is?" Nathan shook his head, "you're an idiot."

"Scott!" Coach Whitey yelled as he entered the gym.

"Which one?" Nathan and Lucas both asked Coach Whitey in unison.

"Number one."

"Whose number one?" Nathan asked.

Tim laughed, "Lucas. Duh!" he shook his head, "and you think I'm the idiot."

"How is Lucas number one?" Nathan asked Whitey, not letting the subject go.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucas asked before picking up an abandoned ball and letting it go the distance through the hoop, he tried to hide the pain on his face as he pulled his shoulder back down, "I'm the better player." He smirked at the look on Nathan's face.

"How's the shoulder?" Whitey asked once Lucas had made it over.

"Pretty good. I think I'll be ready to go tomorrow night."

Whitey nodded, "I talked to your physical trainer, he said it was swollen this morning?"

Lucas nodded, not like where this conversation was headed. "A little, but it's gone now."

"I don't want you playing until the swelling is completely gone."

"But Coach--"

Whitey shook his head, "you're one of the best players we have. You're staying on the bench until your shoulder is completely healed. Last thing I need is for you to rush yourself and not be able to help us into the playoffs."

* * *

"Come on Luke," Tim lightly shoved the elder Scott as he moped out of the locker room after their last practice before tomorrow night's game, "you gotta come to my party tomorrow night."

"Did you not hear the news? Whitey's keeping me on the bench."

Tim shook his head, "only because he wants you healthy. You're our best man, Lucas…without you, we have no chance in the playoffs."

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed, somewhat offended, "I resent that."

"Face it Nate, Luke's better at defense, jump shots, three pointers, the fowl line, tip offs and getting inside for the basket." Jake said, coming up to the three and joining the conversation.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "is today gang up on Nathan day or something?"

"Nathan, this is the best record Tree Hill High's varsity basketball team has had in _years._ Not to mention, our average points allowed per game is down and our scoring is through the roof."

Nathan looked down at Mouth, "since when did you become apart of team?"

Lucas shook his head, "do you always have to be an ass?"

"You really wanna talk about being an ass? You're the one that cheated on your girl with her best friend."

Before Lucas could angrily respond with something he would later regret, Jake pulled him away, "mind giving me a lift home?"

"If you don't mind if I hit Nathan with my truck."

Jake laughed at his friend's frustration, "hey, maybe it'll be the beginning of Haley finallly noticing me."

Lucas shook his head, "I still can't believe you haven't gotten over that."


	4. Parties and their Poopers

**_Thanks for the rewiews...author's note at the end.--Rebbie_**

**Something Crazy**

**Chapter Four: Parties and their Poopers**

Nathan maneuvered his way through the drunk crowd of high school students with a plastic cup in each hand. He watched as Brooke Davis turned down another invitation to go upstairs.

"Here." He said, holding the cup out to her, she reluctantly looked down at the drink, "it's just orange juice." He nodded his head towards the kitchen behind him, "I actually managed to find some that had yet to be mixed with vodka."

She smiled softly, "I knew it wouldn't take long for Haley to tell you." He shrugged and looked around, clearly averting eye contact with the brunette. Brooke got the hint, "please tell me you didn't tell him?"

Nathan shook his head, "No. But I will if you don't."

"You don't have the right to tell him, Nathan."

"And you don't have a right to _not _tell him, Brooke." Nathan eyed Lucas out of the corner of his eye, "he deserves to know."

Brooke rolled her eyes…Nathan Scott was not the person to be lecturing her on telling the truth. Nor was he the one to tell her she needed to be civil towards Lucas. Did he forget the first sixteen years of his life when he treated his brother like shit? But that was another whole topic and Brooke knew better than to bring it up. "I'll tell him...I will." She sighed, "but not right now, ok?'

"Tell him by next week, Brooke…or I will." He shook his head, wanting to change the subject before someone with a big mouth overheard their conversation, "what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be home resting or something?"

Brooke laughed, "Nathan Scott with a sense of humor…don't witness that very often. Just because I'm attending a party hosted by Tim Smith doesn't mean I have to drink."

It was Nathan's turn to laugh, "Tim's parties are planned around alcohol."

An awkward silence lingered between the two, Brooke studied her drink, "Nathan?"

He looked up, "yeah?"

"Is it bad that even after everything that has gone on between Peyton and I lately, that I miss our friendship?"

Nathan shook his head, "no. you guys have been through a lot together…and who knows, maybe someday you can forgive her and you two will be back to arguing about stupid stuff like which Backstreet Boys member is hotter."

Brooke laughed, "That was like, in the sixth grade!"

Lucas watched the interaction between his brother and ex-girlfriend and couldn't help but feel a little jealousy run through his veins.

"There you are…I've been looking all over for you."

Lucas turned around, "I've been here the whole entire time."

"Guess I wasn't looking hard enough." Haley sighed when all she got in response was a shrug, "Luke, talk to me."

"Why? So you can yell at me again?"

"Lucas--"

"Don't Haley." He turned so he was completely facing her this time, "I know I messed up, ok? I know I messed up so much that things might never be halfway as good as they were before. I had this great girl…I was her everything and she was my everything." He shook his head, "But I had to be like my dad and go screw it all up."

"You did mess up, Lucas. Big time…that was my whole point for yelling at you the other day, which by the way, I'm sorry that I got so nasty--"

"I deserved every word." He shook his head, his blues were gray with sorrow, "I didn't just ruin the best relationship I ever had…I ruined Peyton and Brooke's friendship. Brooke has never had a lot of people around her that cared for her and Peyton was one those few that did. I ruined their friendship. Now I'm pretty sure Brooke has nobody." He shrugged, "I fucked it all up, Hales."

"Luke, you can't blame yourself for the end of their friendship. It takes to people to cheat. Peyton had a say in this, too and she went along with it."

* * *

"Brooke Davis all alone at a party? Say it ain't so."

Brooke rolled her eyes at the voice. Walker Jennings, the backup quarterback for the Ravens embarrassing excuse of a varsity football team. She forced a smile on her face, "hey Walker." She never thought she'd live to experience the day the smell of alcohol made her nauseas.

He grinned, obviously nearing wasted land. "So how 'bout we escape the loud music and find an empty closet upstairs to make our own music in?"

Brooke had to keep from laughing out loud at Walker's pickup line. She was ready to cruelly turn him down when she saw Lucas watching her out of the corner of her eye. On impulse, she pulled Walker's lips to hers. She tightly pulled the short ends of Walker's hair as sort of a payback for making her have to kiss him. Her eyes connected with Lucas' and after she watched him turn around in disgust and anger, she pushed Walker away from her.

Walker tried to regain his breath, "damn…the stories are true." He grinned, "So what do ya say? Ready to go make some music…this song will surely be on my top twenty."

Brooke looked at him in disgust, "how about no."

* * *

One by one, Peyton filled her drink with jellybeans. What was this? Her fif—four—si—sev…she shook her head, she had no freaking clue how many drinks she had downed in the past hour since the Ravens had come away with an easy victory. Where the hell did the jellybeans come from?

She scowled as two horny drunks ran into her as they blindly worked their way to finding an empty room. She hated parties. Before, she always came just because Brooke forced her to. They were varsity cheerleaders. It was the right thing to do.

It had been so easy before. A time when it had been just her, Brooke and Nathan.

When she was with Nathan, she just had to look pretty. She was the girlfriend of the most popular boy in school. So maybe she wasn't an attention whore like Brooke, but she liked being noticed.

But of course, for every good thing…there was a catch. Being Nathan Scott's girlfriend meant taking the envious glares by other girls and ignoring. Being Brooke Davis' best friend meant being considered the sidekick who was there just to make sure her friend didn't get too wasted. Was it wrong to want to be your own person?

No.

But it was wrong when becoming your own person meant stealing your best friend's boyfriend.

Peyton wasn't even sure why she started things with Lucas. She knew Brooke loved him and she knew how hard it was for Brooke Davis to love and trust someone. Maybe she had been jealous? She had never been on the outside looking in. She was always the one with the relationship and Brooke was always the tag along. In the eighth grade it was her innocent relationship with Jake Jagleski…while Brooke spent her time learning what it meant to leave a boy wanting more (mind you, she was still a virgin). Then came the middle of freshman year (Valentine's Day, to be exact), when her up and down, love and hate relationship with Nathan began. Brooke spent her time replacing her want for love with alcohol.

Now that she sat and thought about it, Brooke had never had a serious relationship before Lucas Scott came along. There had been that one guy the summer before sophomore year, Felix or something…if she remembered correctly, he had been seventeen and Brooke had been fifteen. Those three months that Brooke and Felix had been together, taught Brooke a very valuable lesson; guys didn't want love, they wanted sex.

Peyton slapped her head with her hands, what the hell had she done?

"Bad night?"

She didn't need to look up to see who it was. "More like a bad year."

He chuckled and took a seat next to her, "did you finally come to the realization that you fucked up?"

She glared at him, "since when did Nathan Scott become the golden boy who can do no wrong?"

"I'm not saying that I'm someone to look up to." He shrugged, "I've just never had sex with my best friend's boyfriend."

She raised a brow, "didn't know you went that way, Scott. Although, that might explain how our sex life dwindled towards the end of our relationship. Does Haley know?"

Now it was his turn to glare, "funny." He shook his head, "you know what I mean. When I first heard the rumor…I didn't know what to think."

"Yeah, well it happened. And if I could take it back, I would."

"Join the club."

She raised a brow, "Nathan Scott, admitting he's done something wrong…do tell."

Worry and jealousy etched Haley's features as she watched Nathan and Peyton's interaction from afar.

Jake nervously walked up to Haley with two cups in his hands but was disappointed to see she had a drink. He quickly sat one down and tried to act casual about it, "Hey Haley."

She barely looked up, "hey Jake."

He followed her gaze, "don't worry. They're just friends."

"You sure?" she shook her head, "they have a history."

"I have a history with Peyton, just because I'm still friends with her doesn't mean there's anything going on between us."

This caught Haley's attention. "You and Peyton used to date?"

He nodded, "it was eighth grade, so I can't go as far to say she was my first love…but she was my first kiss."

Haley wasn't exactly sure why Jake was telling her this, but she politely nodded, "so you don't think Peyton's going to try and take Nathan away from me like she did with Lucas and Brooke?"

"Nah. The whole Peyton and Lucas thing was just because she was curious…she's already been with Nathan."

"Oh I see. This whole time that Brooke had been considered the school slut, the title really belonged to her sidekick, Peyton."

Jake raised a brow, "that's a little harsh."

She crossed her arms and continued to glare in Peyton and Nathan's direction, "no it's not."

"Uh, yeah it is." He shook his head, "I'm not trying to justify what Peyton did…because it was definitely low and shitty. But just because you're dating Nathan doesn't mean you suddenly know everybody's life story and it definitely doesn't give you the right to judge them."

She watched as Jake walked away before turning back to her original task of watching Nathan and Peyton.

Nathan shrugged, "It's just…do you ever feel like you're trying to grow up to fast? I mean, I thought moving out and asking for emancipation was the right thing, but…"

She nodded, "yeah." She chuckled, "at least we're not the ones who have a kid on the way." She gasped, "Shit!"

The younger Scott laughed, "its ok, I know…" he paused, "but Lucas doesn't."

"You going to tell him?"

He shook his head, "I'm hoping Brooke does."

"And if she doesn't?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

* * *

_So this chapter was definitely not me trying to pimp Peyton. But we all know she does feel shitt about what she did...don't worry though, that won't make her and Brooke best friends again. This chapter was about other characters/possible pairings interacting with eachother. Like I said, I can't tell you (because I'm not sure) who the final couples will be, besides, of course, Brooke and Lucas._


	5. Confessions

**Thanks a million for the reviews, guys! Don't worry, I haven't abandoned my other Brucas story, it's just harder to write completely AU stories. Anyway, for the time being I have this blog up on freewebs...just type in the freewebs address and then add /rebbieness...all of you that wonder what is going through my writing head...go there. Click on the blog on the left...I might change it to a different site soon, but I'll let you all know. Sorry I haven't updated anything sooner...holidays, school, OSU losing embarassingly, discovering how effing awesome laser tag is (seriously, try it sometime!), and the flu...life has been busy. **

**Something Crazy**

**Chapter Five-Confessions**

* * *

"_You can't keep this from him forever."_

"_You don't have a right to _not _tell him."_

"_Lucas deserves to know."_

She wiped her tear stained cheeks with the sleeve of her coat before raising her arm and knocking on the front door. After a minute or two, the door swung open.

"Brooke?"

Brooke's head snapped up when it wasn't the voice she was expecting. She gave Karen a small smile. She missed their talks. In some ways, Karen was the only motherly figure she had ever had. "Hey Karen, I was looking for Lucas…is he here?"

Karen shook her head, "Sorry, you just missed him." Brooke nodded but made no point to move. Karen tilted her head, "you look like you need someone to talk to."

Brooke nodded as the tears blurred her vision before cascading down her pale cheeks, "I don't know what to do."

"Oh Brooke." Karen found no anger in her heart when she looked at the young girl, "come here." She pulled Brooke into her arms, knocking down the teen's wall as the tears came more freely now.

After several minutes, Brooke pulled back quite embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Nonsense." She ushered her son's ex-girlfriend inside and shut the door behind her. "Lucas said the test was negative."

"Because that's what I told him." Brooke tentatively took a seat at the kitchen table.

Karen nodded, "I see." She took a seat across from the brunette, "so did you come here to tell Lucas?" Brooke looked down at her hands and nodded, too ashamed and embarrassed to look her ex-boyfriend's mother in the eye. "How far along are you?"

"Six weeks."

"Morning sickness is in full swing?"

Brooke nodded, "This morning, every time I even _thought _about food I was rushing to the bathroom."

Karen frowned, "that's not something you should go through alone, Brooke."

The brunette wiped away a stray tear and tried to steady her breaths, "he's going to be really mad."

Karen didn't know exactly what to say to the young girl in front of her. Before meeting Brooke she had heard so much eye brow raising things about her…after all, Tree Hill was a very small town. But in the months that she had dated her son, she had learned so much about Brooke Davis and knew she was just a young girl trying to find love and acceptance in the world.

"I just wanted to hurt him, like he hurt me…you know?" she shook her head, "I wanted him to feel the pain that I felt…I wanted him to stay awake at night wondering why…I wanted him to feel like the world had turned its back on him. I wanted him to feel every ounce of heartache that I _still _feel." She wiped her flushed cheeks with the sleeve of her coat, "and I guess deep down I thought maybe if I kept this child from him that he would come back to me on his own and not because I was carrying his child." By now the tears were in full force and there was no way of stopping them.

"Oh honey." Karen got up from her seat and pulled Brooke into another hug. Karen Roe was in no right to judge the girl; all she could do was comfort and support her. Something she herself never got when she found herself pregnant at seventeen.

Neither Karen nor Brooke had heard the front door open and shut.

"Brooke?" he looked between his mother and his ex-girlfriend…it was obvious both had been crying. "What's going on? What happened?"

The two sat in the midst of an awkward silence in Lucas' bedroom. The brunette took in her warm surroundings, she had always considered Lucas' bedroom to be her favorite place in his house. Over the course of their short-lived relationship his house had come to feel like a home to her, something her own house was never able to do.

Lucas sat nervously on his full-sized bed and carefully studied his ex-girlfriend, waiting for her to say something…anything.

"Brooke…" he whispered, capturing her attention.

"I'm pregnant."

Another awkward silence.

"I can't believe this." Lucas whispered, standing up from his bed and beginning to pace his room. "You lied to me?"

"You wanna talk about lying?" the tears were gone and her face was now flushed with anger, "you are the one that cheated on me with my best friend!"

"So that makes it ok for you to lie to me about being pregnant with _my _child?"

"As far as I'm concerned, Lucas, this child is _mine._"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"It means you should thank me. I'll tell people some random guy knocked me up because after all, I am the biggest slut in Tree Hill…and you can go back to your _precious _Peyton!"

"And you can go back to sucking face with Walker Jennings! Who knows! Maybe he's the father!"

"Go to hell Lucas!"

Brooke stormed out and Lucas cursed out loud, knocking one of his pillows to the floor out of anger.

"Lucas."

He hung his head low at the sound of his mother disapprovingly saying his name. "You don't have to say it, I know I messed up."

"You certainly did." With her motherly instincts getting the best of her, she leaned down and picked up his pillow and placed it back at the head of his bed.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making a big deal out of this!"

Haley glared, "I'm not making a big deal out of it!" she crossed her arms, "is it really that much when a girl wants to know what her boyfriend was doing talking to his ex?"

"It is when his ex was one time his best friend." Nathan rolled his eyes, "since when did you become the jealous type, anyway?"

"Since Peyton's gotten a reputation for going after boys who are already attached." She sighed and tried to soften her tone, "I just want you to talk to me…not your ex-girlfriend."

"I do talk to you. But I also talk to Peyton, and Brooke and dozens of other girls." He shook his head, "but I only have one girlfriend and the only person that can mess that up is you."

Haley opened her mouth but before she could say anything a loud knock at the door broke her eye contact with Nathan. She sighed and brushed past him to answer it.

"Hey Broo…" Haley's voice drifted once she registered the brunette's dishelved appearance. "You told him, didn't you?"

Nathan came up behind Haley, "what happened?"

She tried to calm herself in between her sobs, "I…Lucas…fight…lied…baby…Walk--" she coughed and rubbed her eyes, "and then…I…told him to go to he…hell."

Nathan turned to Haley, he put their argument aside for now, "did you get any of that?"

"Just the going to hell apart…which I assume it's what she said to Lucas." She frowned and turned back to Brooke, "it's freezing outside. Come inside, I'll make you some tea and then we'll talk about it. Ok?" Brooke nodded and followed Nathan to the couch while Haley got busy on the tea.


	6. Colliding With The Past

**So thanks for the lovely reviews...this chapter isn't the best but it was needed. So...review! BTW, I should have the next chapter for Strings Attached up in a couple of weeks. Only a week and a half left until Spring Break! **

**Something Crazy**

**Chapter Six-Colliding With The Past**

* * *

Lucas began to walk down the hallway faster when he spotted a certain brunette at her locker. 

"Brooke." He stopped when he was standing right behind her, his fingers lightly grazing her shoulder, "we should talk." That's all he had? 'We should talk?' he has spent the past forty eight hours trying to think of how to start off the sure to be heated conversation and that was all he could come up with?

She shrugged his fingers off, and refused to turn around, "I've been up since four thirty puking my guts out and I can't have my caffeine or alcohol fix." She shoved her math book into her bag and looked up, "so I'm really not in the mood to talk to the guy that knocked me up, cheated on me with my best friend and then _accused me_ of cheating on him."

"Then I guess it'd be stupid to ask if I could at least walk you to class…" he scratched the back of his head nervously and shifted his feet, "since we have first period together and all."

"Unfortunately." Brooke muttered just loud enough for him to hear her. She slammed her locker shut and headed for the girls' restroom, leaving him standing alone.

Lucas hung around a bit, waiting for her to come back out. He was worried about her. The warning bell rang and he decided he'd better get to class before the bell rang again...his English teacher didn't exactly appreciate tardiness.

Brooke stayed in the bathroom until several minutes after the bell rang. Hopefully Lucas would have had some sense and gone on to class. She took one last look in the mirror before grabbing her things and leaving.

* * *

Lucas once again glanced up at the clock and was disappointed that only a minute had passed since he had last checked the time. It was seventh period and he hadn't seen Brooke since this morning…it was obvious she had decided to leave school and skip, again. 

After what seemed like days, the final bell rang and Lucas was the first one out the classroom door. He was shuffling through his locker when Peyton came up behind him. "Hey."

"Hey." He said, without actually acknowledging her.

Peyton sighed and adjusted her bag over her shoulder, "so is this how it's going to be, Lucas?"

He shrugged, "I'll do whatever it takes to get Brooke back."

"And that means ending our friendship?"

Lucas sighed and looked down at his feet, "we never had a friendship, Peyton." He turned to her, "all we had was a sexual relationship…a curious sexual relationship." He paused, not knowing how to explain what he was thinking. "Before, you were this girl that I couldn't have so I thought I wanted. So when I had my chance to have you, I went after you. But I had already found the girl I wanted in Brooke." He slammed his locker shut, "But being the offspring of Dan Scott, I had to go ruin it."

"Luke--"

He shook his head, "don't." He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked down the hall towards the gym for basketball practice.

Peyton sighed and looked around before following Lucas to the gym; life was officially hell now. Brooke absolutely hated her guts, Lucas refused to talk to her, and she was continuously receiving the evil eye from her classmates. Not to mention she was on the verge of failing chemistry. When she entered the gym, she threw her bag down and met up with rest of the squad, minus Brooke.

Theresa turned around with her arms crossed and glared at Peyton, "well I guess we have you to _thank._"

The blonde raised a brow, "for what?"

Theresa rolled her eyes, "you didn't hear? We lost the best cheer captain we've ever had."

"Brooke quit?" Peyton asked, incredulously.

Bevin nodded, "I bet you're happy."

* * *

Brooke had spent the entire day in bed since coming back home from after less than an hour of school. But by the time three had rolled around she decided it was time to end her pity party and go get something to eat. Before she knew it, she was pulling open the door to Karen's Café. 

Karen looked up from the book she was reading. Three was a dull time for the café, "hey Brooke. How was school?"

Brooke shrugged as she collapsed into the stool in front of her, "didn't go."

"Brooke." Karen said sternly, as if she was getting ready to chew out Lucas.

"No need to lecture me, Karen. I've heard it all before." Karen raised a brow and Brooke beat her to it, "well obviously not by my parents, hell would freeze over before that ever happened. Nope, I heard the whole shebang from my teachers, principals, guidance counselors, Peyton, and even the maid. 'Brooke, you really shouldn't skip school, how do you expect to become successful?'" she let out a bitter laugh, "well now that I'm seventeen and pregnant with my ex boyfriend's child, I have an actual excuse not to go to school."

"Mind telling me what your reasoning behind that is?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "there was barely any hope for me before I got pregnant and now that I am…I'm doomed." She slid down and rested her head in her arms on the counter. "Besides, the only reason I ever really went to school was because of cheerleading…now that I've quit, I have no reason to make my presence known at Tree Hill High."

Karen frowned as she placed the glass full of milk and a brownie in front of the brunette, "you know, I felt the same way after I found out I was pregnant with Lucas…I even stopped going to school for two weeks." She continued when she knew she had Brooke's attention, "but then I realized only I could keep myself from succeeding, not my parents', not my classmates', not my unborn child, not Dan…only I had the ability to make myself fail."

Brooke sighed, as she messed with her napkin, she rolled her eyes before making turning her embarrassed gaze to Karen, "you know, I really hate when you have a point."

Karen grinned, "So does Lucas…" she paused, "speaking of Lucas, have you two talked to him since…"

"He tried to talk to me, but me being the angry, knocked up ex-girlfriend that I am, I ignored him."

"He wants to be there for you and this baby, Brooke. He wants to do the right thing, his biggest fear is ending up like his own father." When Brooke didn't respond she decided to change the topic for the time being, "Have you been to a doctor yet?"

She shook her head, "just the women's clinic in town." She could feel the tears start to sting at her eyes, "I'm already becoming a bad mother."

"No, no, sweetie…that's not what I was trying to imply." She hesitated a bit before pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket, "I don't want to seem pushy or anything, but if you're interested, I know a good OBGYN…he won't judge you one bit before being seventeen and pregnant."

The bell on the café door rang; Brooke didn't have to turn around to know it was him. She quickly stood from the stool and took the piece of paper Karen had outreached to her, "thanks for the brownie, Karen. I'll talk to you later."

She brushed pass Lucas and frowned when he blocked her from making a quick exit, he looked down at her, "I was worried about you, today."

"Well there was no need to worry about me." She crossed her arms, "I'd suggest you move before I puke all over you."

Concern washed over Lucas' face, "you're experiencing morning sickness in the middle of the afternoon?"

"No, looking at you makes me nauseous."

He hung his head and reluctantly stepped out of her path.

* * *

Nathan walked slowly out into the parking lot; today's practice had been a bitch. As much as he was looking forward to collapsing onto his couch, he wasn't looking forward of going home. He and Haley weren't exactly talking to each other. He frowned as he came up to an upset Peyton leaning against her car, "did practice shitty for you, too?" 

Peyton squinted as she looked up, "well, if you consider the whole entire cheer squad not talking to me, shitty…then yeah, practice was shitty."

He nodded as looked down at his feet, "Yeah, I heard about Brooke quitting," he shrugged, "it would have happened sooner or later…with her uh…condition."

"Yeah, but not everybody knows that…so once again, I'm labeled as the bitch."

The basketball player sighed, "Hey, you have any plans?"

The blonde raised a brow, but shook her head, "no…"

"Wanna go get something to eat?" he scratched the back of his head and looked down at his shadow, "you seem to be the only one actually talking to me right now."

She used her hand to block the light from her eyes as she looked up at him, "don't you think Haley will be a bit pissed?"

He shrugged, "Haley will just have to get over the fact that we're friends."

Peyton sighed; she really didn't have anything better to do, "sure."


	7. Mostly Memories

**_Ok, I think I'm spoiling you guys...I've been in a writing mood lately...but don't get too used to updates coming this quick. I have other things going on, like school for example. Also, every pairing except for Brucas is up in the air..._**

**Something Crazy**

**Chapter Seven-Mostly Memories**

"I cannot believe you went on a date with Peyton on Monday?" Haley angrily folded the basket of warm, just retrieved from the dryer, clothes, "did you not think I would find out?" 

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I told you, it _wasn't _a date…it was two friends catching up."

"_Two friends _who used to _date!_"

He paused his NBA street game and tossed the controller to his side, "why do you have to make a big deal about every single one of my actions?" he jumped up and took the long way to the refrigerator just to avoid her, "I'm seriously beginning to think this was a mistake."

Haley bit her bottom lip as she slowly folded one of Nathan's shirts and placed it neatly in the basket, "you think that you and I being together is a mistake?" she questioned, her voice shaking.

He shook his head, "I'm beginning to think us _living _together is a mistake." He sighed, trying to figure out how to rightly word his feelings without pissing her off even more, "I just….with the situation between Luke and Brooke and how they're being forced to grow up so fast…" He ran a hand through his dark hair, "I guess what I'm trying to say is maybe we should enjoy our youth while we can…and not live together anymore."

"I had no place to go! My parents' had put their house up for sale and the next thing I know you're suggesting we should move in together."

He threw his hands up, "you practically forced me to ask you! I know how girls work! They drop a million freaking hints and give you looks until guys do what they want them to do!"

She nodded and began shuffling through the basket, pulling out all of her clothes, "fine, I'll find some place else to live."

"No, Hales, don't do that…I should be the one to leave." He came up behind her and pulled her clothes from her arms and placed them carefully back in the basket, "It's not fair to make you leave." He shrugged, as he frowned down at her, "I think this could be good for us…you know, act like every other teen couple."

She crossed her arms and refused to glance his way, "maybe you're right."

It only took him five minutes to stuff his gym back with the necessities, he walked out of the bedroom he shared with her and grabbed his book bag. Stopping at the door, he glanced at her one last time, "see you at school tomorrow?"

She nodded, still refusing to look at him, "yeah."

* * *

Lucas watched as the ball flew easily from his hands and into the net. He rubbed his shoulder a bit before retrieving the ball that had landed on the court. His shoulder still hurt at times but he was definitely beginning to get his rhythm back.

"Nice shot." Lucas ignored the voice he held so much hatred for and went to retrieve the ball. "How's your shoulder?" he ignored his _father_. "You can't ignore me forever, Lucas."

Lucas turned around, "my goal is just to beat your record of seventeen years and go for eighteen."

Dan nodded, "is this how it's going to be? I save your life and you return the favor by ignoring me?"

The teen stopped bouncing the ball and propped it on his side, "just because you saved my life doesn't make you my hero." He shook his head, "the only reason you're coming around here is because Nathan isn't taking your shit anymore and you can't stand it. So you try to come after me…thinking I'm still that little boy who yearns for his father's love and attention." He threw the ball to Dan, catching him by surprise, "I have a father who loves me, and his name is Keith Scott."

"He'll never be your biological father, Lucas."

"As far as I'm concerned, _Dan_, you're just the sperm donor." Lucas noticed Nathan's figure as he stepped beneath the lone street light that lit up the river court, "there's the son you were looking for."

Nathan raised a brow as he studied his father, who was now facing him, "what brings you to this part of town?"

"Is it so wrong of me to see how my sons' are doing?"

Lucas laughed bitterly as he glanced up at the night sky, "leave me out of this."

Dan turned back to Lucas, "you know, I would think with your ex-girlfriend now pregnant with your child you'd be a little bit more understanding of where I'm coming from."

"Don't compare my situation to yours…because unlike you, I'm actually going to be there for Brooke and my child…I will _not _abandon them!"

Dan smirked, "really? Because last I heard, Brooke wasn't talking to you…so how exactly do you plan to be there every step of the way for them?"

"Maybe by being a man." Both Dan and Luke turned to Nathan as he continued, "see Dad…you and Luke both fucked up. But unlike you, Luke is taking responsibility for his actions and being a man about it."

Dan glared at Nathan, "you have no right to talk to me like that!"

Nathan shrugged, "I barely passed American Government, but please, correct me if I'm wrong…isn't there a little something called Freedom of Speech?"

Lucas laughed and Dan glared at him before turning back to Nathan, "one of these days, you two are going to need me for something…" he smirked, trying to gain back some dignity, "but I won't be there for you." With one last glare at each of his sons, he stalked off the river court.

For a minute, the two brothers were silent…it had been a while since their last meaningful conversation, Nathan looked down at the ground, "so how are things going with Brooke?"

"Not too good." Lucas shook his head, "I haven't talked to her since Monday…" he sighed, "I fucked up so bad, Nate."

Nathan shrugged, he and Brooke weren't the best of friends, but they had known each other since they were four. There had been a point in time when their parents' did everything together. "Just give her time, she'll come around…she always does." He reached for the ball that Dan had let fall to the court, "in the mean time, how about a little rematch?"

Lucas laughed, "Maybe some other time, I'm beat."

"What's the matter big brother, you scared?"

"Never…it's just no fun when there isn't a crowd to see me beat your ass, _again._"

It was Nathan's turn to laugh, "yeah, whatever." He playfully shoved the basketball back at Lucas, "excuses aren't cool, man."

The two began walking off the court and for the first time, Lucas noticed the two bags Nathan was carrying, "you leaving town in the middle of basketball season?"

Nathan sighed and shook his, "no…just leaving the apartment…Haley and I kinda decided we shouldn't live together anymore."

"Does this decision have anything to do with you and Peyton having a little dinner at Cosmo's in town on Monday?"

"Dude! It was two friends catching up!" Nathan shook his head, "that's not the point, the point is I need someplace to stay…I can't go back home, so…" he looked at Lucas hopefully.

Lucas laughed, "Let me get this straight, you want me, your older brother that you treated like shit...to let you stay at my place?"

"I thought we had gotten past that?" he shook his head, "nevermind, I'll just head to Tim's."

"I didn't say no, I just wanted to see if I was hearing you right…not too long ago you were cracking rotten eggs in my book bag." He shrugged, "I don't have a problem with it…I doubt my ma would either."

Nathan smiled, "thanks man…and I'm sorry about the whole egg incident…and all the other shitty things I did."

The two began to cross the abandoned rail road tracks as they took the short cut back to Lucas' house, "don't worry about…I mean, you're role model was Dan."

"You gotta a point, there."

* * *

Haley stabbed the extra large spoon into the carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream. Maybe Nathan was right, maybe the move would help their relationship. After all, most teenage couples didn't spontaneously rent an apartment and move in together. She laughed bitterly, she really had no right to be drowning her sorrows in ice-cream; worse things in the world were going on.

* * *

Nathan sighed exhaustedly as he tried to get comfortable in the guest bedroom. Karen had been great, she didn't even ask any questions she just showed him the way to the guest room and told him to not be afraid to ask for anything.

He wasn't sure what the hell he was doing. He enjoyed being with Haley, she was like a breath of fresh air when it came to the other girls at Tree Hill High. But sometimes he felt like she just didn't understand him…like Peyton did. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, why couldn't he just be happy with Haley? She was beautiful, smart, sort of funny and a great person...but was she the right person for him?

* * *

Peyton turned her web cam off as she sat at her computer, she didn't feel like being watched tonight. It had been two nights ago, but she still couldn't kick the non-date with Nathan from her thoughts. She bit her lip in a pondering way and searched through her computer until she came across the well hidden album of pictures from her relationship with Nathan.

They had never had the best relationship, he was always sleeping around and she was always yelling at him. But they had understood each other. She shook her head. No. the events from Monday meant nothing…she was just lonely and looking for anybody that would look her way. She had already broken up one wonderful relationship and she wasn't going to do it again.

She was going to stay as far away from Nathan Scott as she possibly could.

* * *

Her fingers shook as she flipped through the week by week pregnancy booklet she had been given at the clinic. "Week seven," she whispered, placing one hand on her still very flat stomach, "you're about the size of a grain of rice…and your brain is forming." She bit her bottom lip, trying to keep it from trembling, "I hope you can't understand what mommy and daddy are arguing about." The tears began to blur her vision and she stuffed the booklet in her night stand drawer and turned off her lamp before pulling the covers over her tired self.

* * *

Lucas sighed uneasily as he closed his current choice of reading, _My Boys Can Swim: The Official Guys' Guide To Pregnancy. _Yeah, he knew things were going to be hard and challenging…but he didn't realize how hard it would be. He sat the book on his nightstand and turned off the basketball themed lamp next to him.

He continued to sit with his back against the headboard. He couldn't help but wonder what Brooke was doing this exact moment. Was she hunched over her toilet trying to deal with the constant morning sickness? Maybe she was actually getting a good nights sleep, she needed it.

Closing his eyes, he hoped to God what Nathan said was true, _"Just give her time, she'll come around…she always does."_


	8. I Do But I Don't

**_A/N: so I'm gonna rant…the only reason I watch One Tree Hill is because of my love for Brucas….I could honestly careless about the other couples (hint to everybody, I don't know what the other couples will be). But people who write know that there are little things called sub plots…because you can't spend all your time on one couple (even if you want to), you gotta give them and yourself a breather. That's exactly what I'm doing with this whole Nathan/Haley/Peyton/Jake/whoever else stuff…it's a subplot. My number one priority for this story is BRUCAS! _**

_**-Didn't mean to sound like a bitch but I felt it had to be said, thanks, Rebecca.**_

**

* * *

Something Crazy**

**Chapter Eight-I Do But I Don't**

"Brooke!"

She ignored the pleas from the voice she so deeply loved and continued to head to her car.

"Oh come on, Brooke!" Lucas tugged his book bag along with his right shoulder, "don't you think we should at least be civil towards each other?"

"I can't believe you." She turned around, "after _you _cheated on _me _with _my best friend_, you're asking _me _to be civil to _you_?" her voice began to rise with each word, and more than a few students were looking her way. Shaking her head, she continued on to her car. She didn't have that much energy for a screaming match with Lucas in the middle of the student parking lot. All she wanted to do was go home, put on the best of Savage Garden, and cuddle up beneath her bed covers.

He hung his head low in defeat. He was getting nowhere with his words.

* * *

Basketball practice hadn't gone well at all. He wasn't concentrating and it was taking a toll on his game.

Whitey shook his head as he watched the older Scott struggle, "ok, boys, let's call it a night!" the team slowly started to disperse and Lucas began to lag behind Nathan and Jake as they headed for the locker room. "Lucas!"

He shared a confused look with Nathan before reluctantly heading for the grumpy coach. Coach Whitey never called Lucas and Nathan by their first names, he didn't care if there were two Scotts on the team, he made it an underlying rule to only use first names if it was important; hence the reason why Lucas wasn't exactly excited to talk to his coach.

"Your physical trainer said your shoulder was fine."

"It is fine."

"Then why the hell aren't you making your shots?"

A sigh escaped his lips, "I just have a lot on my mind."

Whitey looked at him and contemplated his next words before finally speaking, "Go get a shower and meet me back in my office."

Lucas nodded, "yes, sir."

He had stalled as much as he could before finally making his way to Coach Whitey's office; it wasn't that far from the locker rooms at all so the blond basketball player was pretty much out of luck. Reluctantly, he raised his fist to the door and pounded lightly on the door twice before letting his hand fall back to his side. He heard his coach muffle a 'come in' and he pushed open the door.

Coach Whitey's tired eyes scanned the young boy, for all the years he had quietly paid attention to the ignored Scott; he had never seen him so distraught. No matter how much he was picked on by his half brother, or even when his shoulder was still a wreck, he had still managed to keep that slopping grin on his face, "shut the door, sit down and tell me what the hell is going on with you," he barked.

Lucas complied, "Brooke's pregnant." He watched his coach stay silent, "aren't you going to yell at me?"

"You haven't gotten the blonde one pregnant, have you?" Lucas shook his head, "good. Be a man, own up to your actions and don't get the blonde one pregnant…the last thing Tree Hill needs is another Dan Scott." He sighed warily as he started to lose the boy's attention, "Lucas?"

He looked back up at his coach, "yeah?"

"You'll be fine…just make sure you keep the alcohol away from Ms. Davis."

Lucas laughed, "Do you know everything that happens in this town?"

His booming laugh floated through his closet sized office, "I work in a high school, Scott, I hear the gossip just like every other student." he became serious again, "I'm not going to start giving you special treatment, but I'll make a few exceptions here and there. But you need to bring your full game every time you step on the court. If you plan on giving this kid a good life, you need a damn good scholarship and scouts aren't going to care if you were up late the night before because your kid was hungry."

Lucas nodded, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for…unless you get the blonde one pregnant. Now get the hell out of here and go find Ms. Davis, from what I've heard, she's barely talking to you."

* * *

Her plans to go straight home and crawl in bed had been side tracked when she found herself parking in front of Karen's Café. She pulled open the door and silently thanked God that Lucas wasn't around. She smiled at her ex-boyfriend's mom, "hey Karen." The older brunette checked her watch, and Brooke couldn't help but let a smile form at her lips, "yes, I went to school today."

"Did you stay there for the whole day?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "yes." She took a seat in one of the stools at the counter, most teenagers would be annoyed with the question, but she didn't mind. Maybe it was because nobody besides her guidance counselor had seemed to take an actual interest in her attendance record. Well now that nobody was a somebody, the mother of her ex-boyfriend/father of her child. She couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her lips, she earned a questioning look from Karen, "sorry, it's just sort of funny…nobody besides the guidance counselor has really cared whether or not I show up for school."

Karen frowned, she didn't know a lot about Brooke's parents', but from what her son had told her, they weren't really apart of their daughter's life. "Well, that's going to change, from now on you can count on someone caring."

The somewhat mother/daughter moment had been interrupted by the flood of students coming through the door. Karen gave the young girl an apologetic smile and went to take orders.

The next hour seemed to go by fast, Brooke sat at the counter and continued to talk with Karen every chance she got. It was nice, just talking to someone who wouldn't judge you.

Brooke looked around as students continued to filter in and out of the café, hoping she didn't catch the one familiar gaze. Instead, she found herself catching Nathan's eye as he took up an empty booth in the back of the café. He nodded his head, beckoning her to come over. She grabbed her purse and made her way to the empty seat across from him.

"Hey Nathan."

He raised a brow, "you seem a bit perky for just having a blow up with Lucas in the middle of the parking lot."

"You heard about that?"

"I didn't have to hear about it from anybody, I heard it myself."

"Oh."

There was a weird silence between the two old friends, "so…when are you going to start being civil to Lucas?"

Anger flashed through her hazel eyes, "is that why you asked me to come over here? So you could be the go-between for Lucas and me?"

"I'm not acting as a go-between…" he released a heavy sigh, "I'm just worried about the both of you…not to mention his game is sucking right now."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "so this is all about winning a basketball game? No, that's not selfish at all," she said sarcastically.

"And like you're not being selfish." Brooke kept quiet, she knew she was being selfish and at the moment she didn't care. After a long silence, Nathan spoke again, "do you remember your fifth birthday party?"

"Yeah, it was the last birthday party my parents actually attended. Why?"

"Do you remember what I got--"He paused to thank the waitress that placed his usual order in front of him, a double bacon cheeseburger and cheese fries. "Do you remember what I got you for your birthday?"

The brunette disgustedly eyed his food as she thought about his question, "you got me a freaking basketball."

"Do you remember _why _I got it for you?" he sighed when she shrugged, "You're really going to be like this? I got the basketball for you so you wouldn't feel left out. I had just signed up for basketball and I didn't want my best friend feeling left out."

She shrugged, "that has nothing to do with--"

"It has everything to do with you and Lucas, just because you're so freaking pissed and angry at him--" he shook his head when Brooke opened her mouth to argue, "you have every right to be pissed at him, but please, throw him a bone or something…let him know that you're not going to count him out of this whole…thing."

She was silent. Brooke Penelope Davis was only silent when she was actually considering what had just been said to her.

"Luke's biggest fear is that he won't be there and he wants so much to just be there."

Brooke frowned, she knew Nathan was right; Luke deserved to at least be there with her every step of the way. She was so busy being mad at him that she failed to see the good, Lucas was willing to stick around and help her. Most teenage boys would be running for the first sign of a way out, and it took Nathan, of all people, to help her see that. "I miss our best-friendship, Natey-Poo." She grinned when he rolled his eyes, up until the summer before seventh grade, all she ever called him was Natey-Poo, she loved that he absolutely despised the name.

He rolled his eyes, "I thought that nickname had been retired?" he shoved his plate of cheese fries over to her, trying to change the subject, "you want some? Haley said you barely ate any lunch."

She scrunched her nose as the aroma floating throughout the small café finally registered. She shook her head as her face paled and she was quick to stand up, "no thanks." She rushed to the back of the café and left through the back door. The last thing she needed to do was go puke her guts out in the women's restroom and fuel suspicion. She breathed a in a sigh of relief and continued to take in deep breaths of fresh air as her stomach began to settle.

_Now _she was going home.

* * *

He silently listened to the radio as he drove down the road. He had been busy moping around the river court when Nathan had called him and told him about his talk with Brooke. When Nathan had mentioned Brooke's morning sickness starting to get the best of her, he rushed to the small town supermarket and called his mom, asking for every little thing that would or could possibly ease the morning sickness.

He turned into the long driveway and pulled up behind her blue bug, he checked out rest of the driveway, the maid must have left already. Good news for him, he didn't have to try his best to ignore her demeaning glare, Meg and him weren't on best terms. Ever since the _one _time he forgot to scrape the mud off his shoes, she had decided that she hated him.

He put away the two brown paper bags of groceries before quietly making his trek upstairs to her bedroom. The door was open just a crack and he was able to make out her form in her bed, she was asleep. He went to her desk and wasted nearly half the stack of pink post-its before finding the right words for his note.

He decided simple was the best way.

_I bought some food for you, please call me if you need anything. _

_Lucas _

Stealing one last look her way, he left the bedroom just as quietly has he came.

Hours had gone by and Lucas was slowly giving up hope that Brooke would call him.

"Luke!" he snapped back to reality and realized Nathan had again just kicked his ass in NBA Street. "At least try to play, you're making it way too easy for me to beat you."

He shook his head, "sorry."

He knew right away where his brother's mind had gone, "Like I said, just give her time and she'll come around."

As if on cue, Lucas' cell started vibrating across the coffee table, he reluctantly picked it up and checked the caller I.D. "It's Brooke," he said, his voice a little off.

Nathan laughed, "Well answer it!"

He nodded, "hey…yeah, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He said a quick good-bye and flipped his phone shut before pulling his gray sweatshirt over his head and stuffing his shoes over his feet.

"Are you going to tell me what she said?" Nathan asked.

"She just asked me to come over. Tell my mom where I'm going, ok?"

Nathan nodded, "and then tomorrow morning you can thank me and tell me that I was right!" he furrowed his brow as thought about his words, he definitely just sounded like a girl.

It took Luke less than half the time it usually took him to get from his place to Brooke's. He took the stairs two at a time and reached Brooke's room just as she was climbing back into bed.

She shook her head as she shook her head, "no talking, just come lay with me."

He nodded and discarded his shoes before crawling into her queen sized bed and tentatively wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Thanks for the food...it helped, for a bit."

"Thanks for calling me."

Brooke had gone silent again before eventually speaking again, "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning at 9:30."

"I'll be there."

"I know."


	9. We're In This Together

**A/N: maybe I should write some more bitchy author notes because I got some awesomely awesome reviews! lol. Seriously though, thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming! ****Ok kiddies, you should be happy, this is a complete Brucas chapter…it's short because it's a bit of a filler, but it is complete Brucas. **

**BTW, I head back to class on Monday, and not that any of you care, but I managed to schedule all of my classes from 9:00 to as late as 1:50...so happy I get the afternoons to do whatever I please! **

**Umm...I promise this is the last note, I am finally working on chapter six of Strings Attached. : **

**Something Crazy**

**Chapter Nine-We're In This Together**

Lucas slumped farther down in one of the chairs out in the waiting room of the maternity ward. He was bored, all the magazines were too, too feminine; they were either about pregnancy or motherhood. _Did the hospital just assume that most guys didn't come to appointments? _He had been banned by Brooke from going back with her during the examination process. So here he was, bored and trying to ignore the questioning stares from very pregnant women.

It was a good thing the hospital wasn't exactly in Tree Hill; it was twenty minutes away from Tree Hill and in the city.

He sat up, suddenly remembering what his mother always told him about waiting rooms, 'sit up straight, Lucas, it's rude to lounge around on Doctor Office furniture.' He caught sight of a poster across from him that showed the stages of pregnancy and walked over to it. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets and his eyes widened at some of the things he read.

"Mr. Scott?"

"Huh?" he looked to his left where the short, middle aged nurse looked at him sternly, "you can go on back, now." He nodded, and she showed him down the hallway and to the very last door on the right, "thanks."

He found himself in what he assumed to be Dr. Bradley's office.

He still couldn't believe his mother had given Brooke the number to her old OBGYN; it was weird, the guy that delivered him would eventually be delivering his own son her daughter.

He caught Brooke's gaze and smiled reassuringly at her before taking a seat next to her. "you ok?"

She nodded, "yeah."

The two young, expectant parents had both been lost in their own thoughts, neither one of them heard the office door open and shut. Dr. Jeremiah Bradley was a rather tall individual, the African American was a former star basketball player for the University of North Carolina, and it was obvious that he still had a regular workout routine.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, 7 pounds, 8 ounces, and 21 inches long. Born on November 14, 1987 at 8:26 a.m."

Lucas jumped up and shook Dr. Bradley's hand, "you really remembered all that?"

"Of course, I remember everything about every little boy and girl I help bring into this wonderful world of ours."

"Wow."

Dr. Bradley let out a booming laugh, "you really think I would remember all that?" he let go of Lucas' hand, nodded at Brooke and walked around the front of his desk and sat down, "Ms. Davis here had filled out the forms and I had recognized your name," he paused, "it's not common for a boy to be given a middle name like Eugene. So I looked you up, and sure enough, I was the lucky doctor who delivered you."

The aging man put on his bifocals and turned serious as he went through the papers, "you two are young." Brooke bit her bottom lip nervously and instinctively reached for Lucas' hand, his breath caught in his throat at just the slightest touch of her skin. "I suppose you have already filled your parents in?" he looked up expectantly at the two.

Lucas shook his head, "just my mom."

"My parents are out of town until next week…" she received a questioning look from both Lucas and Dr. Bradley, "I'll tell them."

"When?" Dr. Bradley was blunt and straight to the point, he sighed, "you're not even seventeen Ms. Davis, now I'm not judging you, either of you," he glanced in Lucas' direction, "but you have to realize this is serious, and I as a doctor and the only adult in the room need to know who will be involved. The sooner you tell your parents Ms. Davis, the less stress will be on you and your unborn child."

Brooke nodded; she wasn't used to being chewed out by adults, her parents weren't…well, they weren't into _actually_ parenting. "I'll tell them when they get home next Tuesday."

"Good." He looked over some papers, "now moving on, you're almost eight weeks pregnant. I've written a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and something to help with the morning sickness. Here are some more pamphlets for the both of you and I want to see you back here around the third month mark." He stood up, Lucas and Brooke followed suit, he pulled his bifocals off and glared at Lucas, "I want you here for every single appointment."

He nodded, "yes sir."

Dr. Bradley shook his head, "No, not 'yes sir.' You're obviously no longer a boy; you're a man, so from now on you'll start referring to me as Dr. Bradley."

After setting up an appointment for next month with Dr. Bradley's receptionist, the two silently walked side by side all the way out to the parking lot. The drive began silently, he knew Brooke was deep in her own thoughts and he didn't want to push her. He took the red light as an opportunity to get an actual look at her.

She was crying.

She was trying her best to hide it from him, her arms were crossed and her face was completely facing the window. But he knew she was crying, her shoulders were tensed and every few seconds he would hear a muffled sob escape her lips.

"Brooke."

She refused to look at him.

Sighing he stepped on the gas as the light changed green and made the first turn he came upon, a Wendy's parking lot.

"You wanna talk about it?"

She had removed her gaze from outside the window and was now looking down at her hands.

"Fine," he shut off the engine and pulled out the key, "I'm gonna go inside and get some lunch."

He knew it wouldn't take long before she would follow him into Wendy's, even before she had gotten pregnant, Brooke Davis would never pass up an opportunity for a Wendy's frosty and biggie fries. It was one of the little things he loved most about her; she wasn't picky when it came to food like most teenage girls, if she wanted to eat something she would definitely eat it.

He had taken the pleasure of ordering two small frosties and biggie fries. He took up a small table in the far corner of the fast food restaurant counting down the minutes until she walked through that door.

Three minutes.

Brooke sighed and leaned her head back against the head rest; her parents were going to have an actual reason to hate her. She had secretly been hoping that maybe they would never notice, it wasn't like they paid that much attention to her, anyway.

Two minutes.

The brunette couldn't take it, he was sitting there, shoving fries into his fat face, she was the pregnant one, not him! Who did he think he was? Bribing his pregnant ex-girlfriend with food?

One minute.

She huffed angrily and pushed open the heavy truck door, got out, slammed it shut and walked across the parking lot before making her way into the restaurant and into the seat across from him.

He grinned, proud of his achievement, he shoved the fries her way and took the lid off her frosty, "I knew you'd eventually see things my way."

She pursed her lips, "I have not seen things your way, thanks to you, I'm hungry."

"Mmhhmm." He watched her, "so you don't want to talk about it?"

"Nope." She answered tersely.

"Ok." He knew that not pushing her would actually piss her off more than pushing her to talk. "So my mom wants you over for dinner tonight, no ifs ands or buts about it." He dunked a fry into his frosty, "she said it's time the three of us sit down for a serious talk."


	10. I'm Pleading Before You

**_Thanks for the awesomeness reviews!_**

**_Oh gosh, document manager was being a bitch...I've been trying to upload this chapter since thursday or friday. But, the good news is I turned that annoyance into creativity and got chapter eleven written...and I have chapter twelve half written. So...review please!_**

**Something Crazy**

**Chapter Ten-I'm Pleading Before You**

She nervously paced around the foyer. Pausing every time the antique mirror parallel to the front door caught her presence and each time she made some minor change to her appearance.

She was so nervous.

She didn't even know why she had agreed to let Lucas pick her up; she could've easily driven there herself.

He cleaned off the passenger seat next to him and shoved everything to the back, after dropping Brooke back off he had spent most of the day running errands for his Uncle Keith, he didn't care how much money Brooke had, he was determined to be a steady provider for his son or daughter.

The broody father-to-be climbed down from his truck and nervously hung his head as he let his feet guide him to the front door.

The door was open before he even had a chance to knock.

Lucas made eye contact with the brunette, "hey."

She smiled weakly, "hey."

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

The ride was once again silent.

"You nervous?" Luke asked, trying to _break the ice_, so to speak.

She nodded, keeping her gaze in front of her, "more like scared shitless."

Lucas chuckled and Brooke couldn't help but let a smile invade her features, she missed their casual conversations. She missed being able to tell him anything knowing he wouldn't judge her or think of her as a horrible person.

"My ma is making chicken parmesan…"

"My favorite," Brooke murmured, when she and Lucas were together, she would spend the majority of her time at his place and she would often wonder what it would be like to have a mother who cared. A mother who knew what her favorite color was, a mother who knew she was allergic to blueberries, but most importantly she wanted a mother to just be there for her.

Lucas stole a couple glances her way before turning back to the road, "you ok?" he asked.

She nodded, "yeah…I was just thinking."

"About what?"

The brunette gave a small shrug, "just stuff."

Lucas sighed, he was getting closer. Maybe she wasn't exactly opening up to him, but she was talking to him and that was quite an improvement from just a week ago.

They were silent for rest of the ride to his house and for the first ten minutes of dinner. The only noise being made was the utensils hitting the plates and the occasional glass being sat back down.

Karen watched the two teens, waiting for one of them to speak, "you two do realize there is a reason behind this dinner, right?" the two nodded, neither making contact with lone adult, "so what are you going to do?"

"We're keeping the baby," Brooke mumbled. She suddenly felt like a seven year old girl who was being chewed out for getting into her mother's make-up.

Karen sighed, "That's it?" she placed her fork carefully on her plate before speaking again, "well what are you going to do after the baby is born? How are you going to afford formula and diapers? What about daycare? You two are still in your junior year of high school and I might not have the right to judge but I do have the right to voice my opinion."

"We haven't exactly thought everything out, yet."

"Obviously not."

Lucas raised a brow, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Did you even think about the consequences of having sex? I told you time after time that condoms weren't one-hundred percent effective…did you guys even _use _condoms?"

"Yes, _you_ obviously know all about safe sex!" Lucas shot back, immediately regretting his words.

"Lucas!" Brooke whispered harshly across the table.

Karen shook her head, "no, it's ok, Brooke. I was once in your shoes; pregnant, scared and pissed off all at the same time." she sighed, staring intently in the direction of her only child, "Lucas has every right to say what he said, I'm sitting here and acting like a complete hypocrite."

"Ma…" Lucas began.

She shook her head, "I just want you two to understand that everything you say to each other, everything you do _or _don't do to each other…just remember that it's no longer just you two. There's a child involved now, in seven months, you'll have this tiny person in your arms that will be counting on you for nurturing, guidance and most importantly, love."

The mother-son stare down between Lucas and Karen was suddenly interrupted by a muffled sob.

"Brooke…" Lucas whispered.

She shook her head and pushed herself up, "I'm sorry," she mumbled before bursting out the door front door.

Lucas to his mother, "well go!" she exclaimed and he nodded, grabbing his old gray hoody from the couch and making a quick exit. He didn't have very far to go; she had collapsed on the wooden steps that led down from the porch.

He sighed and eased himself next to her; he was surprised to see she was no longer in tears. Her cheeks were dry and pale and she had fixated her hazel gaze on the squirrel running around in the front yard. "I thought maybe I'd have to chase you down." He said jokingly, trying to ease the tension.

The brunette shook her head, "I might be the town's knocked up cheerleader…or _former _cheerleader but I'm not dumb enough to walk ten miles to my house in the middle of winter."

"You're not dumb at all, Brooke."

She scoffed, "tell that to the whole town once they find out I'm pregnant. I can hear it now, _it was only a matter of time before she became knocked up_, or _she has officially ruined that Scott boy, poor Karen._" It was true, she had ruined Lucas; he'd had everything going for him before she showed up naked in the back of his truck. "I ruined you, Lucas," she whispered.

"No you didn't." he shook his head, "I make my own decisions, Brooke. I chose to be with you and I was the dumb one who chose to cheat on you even though I knew you were the one for me."

She wiped away the fresh tears and shook her head, everything was hurting so much and she just wanted it all to stop.

"I was…I still am madly in love with this wonderful girl, but I broke her heart and she no longer smiles and I miss the sound of her laughter."

"Lucas." Brooke pleadingly whispered, "Don't do this."

"Do what, Brooke? Love you?" he suddenly had that extra push of confidence to get her back, "Because it's not that easy to stop loving you."

She looked towards him, she couldn't—she wouldn't look him in the eyes…it hurt too much to see him hurting. She couldn't give her heart back to him so easily. "But it's that easy to cheat on me?"

He hung his head, ashamed.

"That's what I thought." she stood up and started for the sidewalk.

"Please Brooke." He ran in front of her, "I want you back, Brooke. I _need _you back." his shoulders slumped and he looked almost defeated, "but I don't know how to get you back."

"You can start by not cheating on me."

Her choice of words caught his interest, "so I might still have a chance?"

She bit her lip and looked away, "I didn't exactly say that."

"But you sort of said it?"

"I can't just forget how bad you hurt me." She closed her eyes, "but I…"

"But you what?" Lucas asked, urging the visibly distraught brunette to continue.

"But I don't think I can do this alone." She furiously wiped the tears as they swam down her pale cheeks, "I don't know how to do this, Lucas."

"You won't be alone, Brooke!" he shook his head, completely facing her now, "no matter how bad things are or how mad you are at me, I _won't_ let you go through this alone! And you've got my mom, Nathan, Haley and…" he paused.

She glared at him, "You were going to say Peyton, weren't you?"

He sighed, "You two have been friends since…well, since forever and I hate being the reason for the end of your friendship with her. I'm not defending her and I'm not trying to stick up for her but Peyton probably knows you better than anybody in this world…"

"Just shut up, Lucas." She angrily stood up, ignoring the slight dizziness she was feeling, "I'm pretty sure it's not in your best interest to be telling your ex-girlfriend, the mother of your child to forgive her former best friend that you cheated on her with." She headed for Lucas' truck and took up the passenger's seat.

Now she really wished she'd driven herself.

* * *

Nathan drove around town trying to find something to occupy him until he was free to head back home. 

Home.

He had never really referred to Lucas' house as home before, but in the short time he had spent there, he felt more at home than he did at the Scott residence. He had tried to call Haley, three times, each time he got her voicemail so he had tried calling Peyton and she answered her phone but told him she was busy.

So now he had some how ended up at the River Court.

He had never really understood why Lucas loved the place so much, until now.

All his life, basketball had been about competition and winning.

But for his brother, all it had been about was having fun and relaxing.

Sometimes Nathan wondered if Lucas had really gotten the better end of the deal when it came to Dan Scott.

He left his car and came upon the abandoned basketball sitting next to the only picnic table; he retrieved the ball and with one quick raise of his arms, he easily knocked the basket into the net.

"Nice shot."

Nathan turned around, "how long have you been here?"

She shrugged, "not that long." She went over and took a seat on the picnic table, "so what are you doing here?" Apparently the whole staying away from Nathan Scott phase was over.

"I could ask you the same question, Ms. I'm busy and can't hang out." He went to take a seat next to Peyton, "Brooke is over having dinner with Luke and Karen."

"Ah, the dreaded dinner." The blonde's demeanor became serious and she turned to Nathan, "how is Brooke?"

"I think she's starting to come to terms." Nathan shrugged, "or at least she's no longer giving Lucas the cold shoulder."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Nathan." Peyton whispered, "what's going on between us?"

He sighed, "I don't know."

"You're with Haley, now."

"I know."

"She's good for you."

"I know."

"And she really cares for you."

"I know." He watched the blonde carefully, looking for any trace of the emotion he was feeling, "but I'm not sure she's the one I want." He leaned forward, starting towards her lips.

She moved away at the last second, "don't. We can't do this, Nathan. I can't do this…it doesn't matter if I have feelings for you, I've already screwed up one relationship and I'm not going to do it again."

"What if I broke up with Haley?"

"Did you?"

"No."

"Then we're not having this conversation."

* * *

**_Uh-oh...is jerk Nathan back? _**

**_Next chapter will be up sometime this week. Hit me up with some awesome reviews and maybe I'll update tomorrow. : )_**


	11. All At Once

**Something Crazy**

**Chapter Eleven-All At Once**

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to._

He wasn't even sure he had actually heard the knocking but before he could comprehend his body's movements, he was pulling open the door.

"Brooke?"

She stood there, her hands cuddled in the depths of her coat pockets. Her usually wavy and beautiful dark hair was wet and matted against her pale face.

They hadn't talked since the dinner-gone-horribly-wrong with his mom last night, "please tell me you didn't walk here."

She tried to smile but instead she felt a new wave of tears coming, "I thought we already went over this?" she moved to her left a bit so he could get a view of her powder blue bug parked next to his truck.

He lazily ran a hand through his hair before resting it on the back of his neck. It was safe to say the wheels in Lucas Scott's head didn't turn too fast after just waking up. He noticed her petite body shivering, "how long have you been out here?" he asked, gently taking hold of her arm and pulling her into his bedroom before shutting the door.

"About an hour," she reluctantly answered, taking a casual seat on the edge of her bed as she watched Lucas shuffle through his clothes, trying to find something dry for her to wear in place of her soaked clothes.

"_About an hour_?" he turned around, "Brooke! It's raining outside!" he shook his head, holding up two sweatshirts, a blue Ravens one that she had never seen him wear and an ugly green one that looked like something he had taken from a homeless person. She shook her head, earning a confused look from the blond, "you don't know which one you want?"

She shook her head again, eying the gray sweat shirt he was wearing, "I want the gray one."

He looked down at his himself, "but I'm wearing it."

"But it's my favorite." She whined, "And you knocked me up and then cheated on me with my best friend." She had meant to guilt trip him in to giving her the Scott's Body Shop hoody, but the words at once again reminded her how horribly fucked up the whole situation was and a sob escaped her lips.

"Ok, ok." He quickly pulled the sweatshirt off, and unfortunately for Brooke, he had a t- shirt on underneath. "I'm sorry," he pleaded, handing her the sweatshirt along with a pair of flannel pajama pants. He turned around so she could change out of her clothes privately. This was crazy! He had barely been able to understand and deal with Brooke's emotions before she got pregnant, but now that she was pregnant, he had no idea what the hell he was going to do. He hung his head, ashamed that he was being selfish and thinking about him instead of Brooke; she was the one who had to carry this child and live with the criticism from everybody in Tree Hill once they all heard the news.

"I'm done." She whispered to his back. She stood up and sat her wet clothes on top of his hamper, lucky for her she hadn't been in the mood to put together a sexy outfit for day and had decided to just simply wear a pair of jeans and a small, pink AE sweatshirt.

A silence settled between the two as Luke shuffled his weight from foot to another and Brooke reclaimed her seat at the foot of his bed.

Lucas knew she came here for a reason; she had been visibly upset when he opened the door and although she had seemed to calm down, all it took was one look into her hazel eyes to know she was still upset.

"I told them." She said suddenly and let out a shaky sigh, fresh tears were already making her view fuzzy, "Apparently their trip ended early and when they walked through the front door I was in the kitchen reading that pamphlet on morning sickness that Dr. Bradley gave me. I told them I was keeping the baby and they told me to get the hell out of their house and never come back."

"They kicked you out?" Lucas asked, making sure he'd heard her right.

She nodded, "yep." A sob escaped her lips as she threw herself back on the bed, her eyes studied the ceiling above her. "Why does it seem like every time I take a step forward, I take two steps backwards?" she turned to her side and faced him, her eyes filled with regret from what she was about to say next, "maybe I should just end it."

"End wha--" if he wasn't completely awake before, he was now, "you want to get an abortion?"

She nodded, "you know it would make everything so much easier. I could go back home, you…" her voice cracked, "you could go back to Pey…Peyton."

"No, no!" Lucas shook his head and he began to pace around his bedroom, "first of all, I love _you, _not Peyton! And second of all…" he sighed, "I mean, I know I said before that you could do whatever you want because it's your body, but…"

"There is no _but_, Lucas. You're not the one that has to carry a baby around for nine months, you're not the one that has to face the scrutiny of becoming a teenage mom, you're not the one who got kicked out of your parents' house, you're not the one who has to give up cheerleading, partying, and alcohol!" by now the tears were coming freely, "you are not the one who has to give up your life for this baby!"

He fell down to his knees in emotion, his own tears threatening to fall, "I'll do whatever you want, Brooke. Do you want me to quit basketball and get a job? Because I will! I want to be there for you and our child!"

She was now sitting up, facing him with her knees pulled to her chest, "but that's just it! I _don't _want you to give basketball…and what if because of this baby you have to? Basketball is your passion, Lucas! I don't want you or me to have this baby and then grow to resent it. You and I aren't even eighteen…we have no idea how to raise a child!" she let her legs fall and tried to furiously to wipe away the tears.

He took a chance and reached for her hands and helped her dry her cheeks, "nobody knows how to be a parent until they are one. You have every right…look at me, Brooke." She looked up, her eyes blood shot and her bottom lip trembling, "you have every right to be scared, this won't be easy one bit but if anybody can do it, you can." He pulled her close to her and looked down into her hazel eyes, "but I want you to know more than anything…that you don't have to this alone. I will be there for every bout of morning sickness when you need me to hold your hair back. I will be there for every doctor's appointment, I'll be there holding your hand while you're in labor, and I'll be there year in and year out. Brooke…" his voice choked up, "marry me."


	12. Cause I'm Counting On A New Beginning

**Something Crazy**

**Chapter Twelve-Cause I'm Counting on a New Beginning**

Brooke yanked her hands away and scooted to the other side of the bed so she was at least a couple of feet away from his touch, "what!" she shook her head, "in case you've forgotten, we're not even together…" she closed her eyes and shook her head, still trying to make sense of his words. "So…so why would you even ask that?"

Lucas climbed on top of his bed and looked directly into her eyes, their faces only inches apart, "You are it for me, Brooke Davis. And if marrying you is the only way I can show you how much I love you and that I'll never hurt you again, then I want you to be my wife."

"I…" she sighed, "we're still kids, Lucas."

"But I love you and I _know _you still love me, I don't care what anybody says, if it's the right kind of love then it _is_ enough." He raised his hand and carefully pushed back a dark strand of hair that had managed to escape the hold of her ponytail. He leaned in so their foreheads were now in contact, his gaze dropped to her lips, it had been so long since he had last tasted the sweetness of her lips, "if I could take it all back…I would."

A shaky sigh escaped her lips, "I know," she whispered. "But you can't."

"I guess that saying is true."

She couldn't deny the tingling sensation she was feeling as he cupped her face in his hands, "What saying?"

"You never realize what you've got until it's gone."

"But I'm not gone, Broody." In that moment, she knew, Brooke Davis knew that no matter how mad she was at Lucas she couldn't deny she was and would always be truly, madly and completely in love with him. It would take a while for the trust to be renewed, but for the first time in weeks she held out hope that everything would maybe, just maybe be ok.

His eyes widened, he couldn't even remember the last time she had called him that, "Brooke--"

"Just shut up and kiss me already."

And that's exactly what Lucas Scott did.

Almost instantly he captured her lips with his. He kept her face cupped in his hands and she wrapped her hands around his neck and pushed his lips deeper into her hers, seemingly not being able to get enough. They broke apart when Brooke lost her balance and fell against the pillows. She giggled in spite of the overall situation.

Lucas grinned; he loved the sound of her laughter, "wow." He spoke in between attempts to catch his breath. "I've missed that."

She nodded, "me too." She looked up at him, her demeanor once again serious, "about the marriage proposal…"

He shook his head, "I know."

She laughed through the tears, "we'll make it over one hurdle at a time…we're going to be parents, Lucas."

"I know."

"I'm scared."

He nodded, "but we'll be ok."

She sniffed, "I'm sorry I'm crying. I think my hormones are completely out of whack."

He chuckled, "it's ok to cry, Brooke."

"I'm tired," and then it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks, "I have no place to go!"

He shook his head, "you'll stay here."

"I don't think your mom would appreciate that…"

"What's the worse that could happen?" he shrugged, "you're already pregnant."

She laughed in spite of her hormones, "that's true."

"And not to mention the fact that I'm pretty sure she might love you more than me."

Brooke grinned, "well, it is hard not to love me."

"Oh how I know how true that statement is." He laid down next to her, "just get some sleep and we'll talk to my mom about everything tomorrow morning." She nodded and cuddled her body next to his as he pulled the blankets over them.

A comfortable silence settled between them in the darkness, "Brooke?" Lucas whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if it seemed like I was defending…"

"Don't say her name."

"Ok."

Another silence.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He grinned, pulling her closer to him, "I love you too, pretty girl."

* * *

The morning came too quick for Lucas. 

He had been pulled out of his peaceful slumber when he rolled over to find the other side of his bed cold and empty. He sat up and looked around, had it all been just a dream? He looked down, he was wearing a t-shirt and he distinctly remembered Brooke wanting his favorite gray hoody…it couldn't have been a dream.

"Luke!" the sound of Nathan's voice and his fist pounding against the bedroom door startled him out of his bed.

He walked over to his door and pulled it open, "what do you want?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "look, I love that your mom is letting me stay here but it sucks to only have one bathroom and right now it's being occupied by your pregnant ex-girlfriend."

"Girlfriend."

"What?"

A giddy grin appeared on Lucas' face, "we're back together."

Nathan raised a brow, "really? I don't think I wanna even know how that happened." he shook his head, "but I'm happy for you dude."

"Thanks. Now if you could just figure out your relationship with Haley."

"Ouch." He held a hand to his heart, "that hurt. Besides, Hales and I really aren't having problems…I just thought it was for the best if we didn't live together."

Lucas shook his head and chuckled, "dude, this is a small town and people talk." He shrugged, "not to mention Haley is my best friend."

He rolled his eyes, "whatever. I think I'm gonna head over to Tim's…if I'm lucky, he just might have a bathroom that isn't being occupied by a pregnant teen puking her guts out."

Luke shook his head as he watched Nathan round the corner towards the living room. He turned his gaze to his other side, down the hall where the very last door on the right was shut. He walked over there and lightly knocked on the white door, "Brooke?"

He heard her mumble something but he hadn't quite understood her words, before he even had a chance to wrap his hand around the door knob, his mother was brushing past him and letting herself into the bathroom.

On purpose or not, Karen had left the door open and the sight of Brooke made Lucas' stomach tie in knots. The color was completely drained from her face as she sat on her knees in front of the toilet, resting her arms on the seat to support herself from falling freely to the floor.

Brooke tried to keep her sense of humor as Karen placed the cool wash cloth to her forehead, "this is so not like a hangover."

Karen looked at her sternly, "well remember the last hangover you had because even after you've had this baby, you still won't be having a hangover until you're legally old enough to drink."

Brooke wanted to cry, and it wasn't completely because of her hormones. Although she knew underage drinking wasn't right, and sixteen year olds shouldn't be getting wasted five out of seven nights a week, nobody had ever told her she wasn't aloud to drink. Nobody had ever cared enough to tell her she wasn't aloud to drink. "Thank you." She mumbled.

"Thank you for what?"

"For acting like a parent is supposed to…for treating me like the child that I still am."

Karen frowned, "there's no need to thank me." She looked at the brunette with so much care, the color had finally started to creep back into her cheeks, "do you think you can make it to the living room?"

"Yeah, I think so." With the help of Karen, she pulled herself to her feet and took a few steps before she began to see double. She took a step backwards as she tried to focus on Lucas, she was sure if it wasn't for him grabbing a hold of her, she would have fallen straight to the cool tiled bathroom floor. "Thanks." She mumbled as Lucas wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her to the living room and onto the sofa.

Lucas was happy to see his mother had disappeared into the kitchen; he wanted a minute alone with Brooke. He turned his gaze back to the brunette, she was cuddled into one corner of the sofa, her arms wrapped around her midsection and her eyes were softly closed. He took a seat next to her, "hey," he whispered, causing her eyelids to flutter open, "is this how it is every morning?"

She nodded and leaned into his hand as he caressed her cheek, "it's not as bad as it seems, though."

He chuckled; he knew all too well that she was lying, "could have fooled me." He traced his fingers softly down her arm until he met her hand, "seriously, is it supposed to be this bad?"

"Dr. Bradley said it's different for everybody."

"But isn't there medicine or something for morning sickness?"

Karen came back into the living room with a bowl and a glass of milk in her hands, "yes there is. You'll have to call Dr. Bradley tomorrow and have him prescribe something to you." She sat the glass of milk down and handed the bowl to Brooke, "eat this, it should help."

She sat up a bit and took the bowl, looking curiously at its contents before looking back up at Karen, "what is it?"

"It's banana bread pudding mixed with vanilla pudding." Karen almost burst out laughing from the looks she received from both Brooke and Lucas, "it's actually pretty good and it calmed my morning sickness when I was pregnant with Lucas."

Karen's cell phone began to ring and once again she left Brooke and Lucas to themselves.

Lucas watched Brooke carefully as she took a tentative taste, "so how is it?"

She shrugged and made a face, "it's an acquired taste." She ate another spoonful, "but it's not upsetting my stomach."

"That's good."

She nodded, "yeah." She watched him carefully, he kept glancing at the back door "you're aloud to leave, you know."

He looked back at her, "huh?"

"You're aloud to leave to go play basketball with Nathan…I'll be fine by myself." He started to protest but she cut him off, "_please_ go have some fun, I'm probably just going to go back to sleep and you'll be bored out of your mind."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive."

"What about our talk with my mom?"

"We'll talk when you get back." she pulled him in for a kiss, "and when you come back, I wanna see Lucas, not Broody." She playfully pushed him away, "now go have fun."

He stood up, "I love you."

"I know you do." she grinned, "I love you, too."

By the time Karen had gotten back into the living room twenty minutes later, Lucas was no where to be seen and Brooke had finished the bowl of pudding. The brunette was casually flipping through the television stations when she noticed the older woman, she looked up and smiled, "thanks for pudding, it really helped and it actually doesn't taste too bad."

Karen grinned, "well I'm glad I could help." She continued to look around, "so where'd Lucas go?"

"I told him to go have some fun and play basketball with Nathan," She turned the tv off and sat the remote down, leaning back against the couch "if he'd had it his way he'd still be here fussing over me."

Karen nodded and took a seat at the other end of the sofa, "so are you going to tell me why you spent the night in Lucas' room?"

Brooke frowned and looked down at her hands, "my parents sorta found out that I was pregnant and they kicked me out."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Karen wrapped her arms around the brunette, pulling her into a comforting hug. The walls that Brooke had built up since last night had quickly crumbled into a million pieces and the tears began to fall freely.

Brooke pulled back and wiped her eyes, "and that's not all…" she sniffed, "I didn't tell Lucas that they cut me off."

"Cut you off?"

"They're no longer going to support me financially." Brooke readjusted her ponytail and sighed deeply, "I know Lucas works for his Uncle Keith but I'm pretty sure that salary alone won't be able to pay for everything that comes along with having a baby. I knew my parents would be mad but the one thing that kept me hopeful was that they would help me financially because that's pretty much all they've done my entire life and now that I have no place to go and no way to afford having this baby I have no idea what to do."

"Brooke."

The brunette had been lost in her own thoughts and hadn't heard the older woman speak her name, "and Lucas said I can just move in with you guys and I know it shouldn't matter because we're back together but I don't think I'm quite ready to live with him, I mean, maybe I'm doing things backwards but I'm afraid if he's around me 24/7 he'll start to hate me because of my out of whack hormones."

"Brooke."

The brunette looked up, the red creeping into her cheeks, "I was rambling, wasn't I?"

Karen nodded, "yeah, but sometimes that's the best way to get your thoughts out." She checked her watch, noting that she had to get back to the café soon. "Are you feeling up to leaving the house?"

"Yeah."

"Take a shower and get dressed, I need another waitress at the café."

Brooke's eyes widened, "you're hiring me? Aren't you supposed to interview me or something?"

Karen smiled, "do you get along with people?"

"For the most part."

"Do you know how to make coffee?"

She thought about it, "I know how to make cappuccinos so I'm sure I can learn how to make coffee."

"Then you're hired…Haley can teach you everything else."

Brooke squealed happily and tackled Karen with a hug, "thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" she pulled back and jumped off the couch, "I promise I won't let you down." She rushed out of the living room and into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Karen laughed; apparently Brooke's morning sickness had passed.

* * *

"Are you sure it's ok?" Brooke questioned Haley as she helped fold silverware into napkins. Brooke hadn't really taken the time to get to know Haley a whole lot, but her boyfriend's best friend was extremely sweet and Brooke had started to feel kind of bad for the way Nathan was treating her. 

She had just finished telling Haley every single detail from last night and this morning and out of nowhere Haley had invited her to stay with her at her apartment.

"I'm positive." She pulled more napkins out of the box, "there's only one bedroom but there are two twin beds that I can pull apart and you can use one of them." Her demeanor turned somber, "I doubt Nathan will be moving back in with me anytime soon…from the little that he's told me, he absolutely loves it at Karen's."

Brooke rested her chin in the palm of her hand and placed her elbow on the counter as she watched Haley's movements intently, "I just think that Nathan has never been in a household full of so much love and acceptance before now."

Haley looked hurt, "but I love and accept him for who he is."

"I know…" she sighed, she didn't want to hurt Haley's feelings, but she knew exactly where Nathan was coming from. "But Karen treats him like another son and actually seems to care about him and not how many points he scored in the last basketball game…and Lucas is treating him like a brother, after every jerkish thing Nathan did to him. So maybe you should just give him time to find out who he is."

Haley sighed, "maybe you're right."

Brooke grinned, "I always am."

* * *

**A/N: thanks so much for the 18 reviews (most for any chapter so far...wanna make it 20, now? lol. jkjk). But seriously, I was having a bad couple of weeks and they really boosted my confidence. Although, review/story alert wasn't working and that sucked. And that whole banana bread/vanilla pudding thing, someone actually told me that worked. lol. Most of you guys seemed to agree with me on the whole marriage proposal thing. lol. **


	13. A Common Ground

_**So it's been a while...as in way too long. Sorry! So much has been going on in life and my writing took a back seat...but I'm sort of back now...thanks a million for the reviews. This chapter isn't that good considering it's just a filler. But I figured you guys deserved something...yes, I did change my pen name. Rebecca. **_

** Something Crazy**

**Chapter Thirteen-A Common Ground**

It had been ten days since Brooke's parents had found out about her pregnancy and as a result kicked her out of the house and financially cut her off. Surprisingly, both Brooke and Haley had made a smooth transaction from barely knowing each other, to roommates.

The only one that seemed unhappy about the whole arrangement was Lucas. He for one, rather have his pregnant girlfriend living with him, not with his best friend. But after less than a five minute argument, Lucas agreed to accept Brooke's wishes, _if_ she promised she would be living with him by the time the baby was born.

Brooke plopped down onto the couch with a pint of cookies 'n cream ice cream in one hand and the _What to Expect When you're Expecting _book that Lucas had bought for her. He had been doing that a lot lately, buying things for her. And it wasn't that she didn't love it when he spoiled her (even if it was just a pregnancy book), but she was finally coming to an understanding within herself that all her money would no longer go to her, she would share it with Lucas and most of it would now be spent on anything and everything related to the baby growing inside of her. She rubbed her still flat belly and pursed her lips as she got lost in her own thoughts.

"You do that a lot." Haley announced, taking a seat at the other end of the couch.

Brooke looked up, her eyes still glazed, "hmm?"

"You rub your belly a lot…it must be something all pregnant women do."

"I guess."

Haley raised a brow, ever since reuniting with Lucas, Brooke had pretty much returned to her usually bubbly self (that is, if you didn't count the hormone fueled moments). "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me what's wrong or I'll call Lucas."

The brunette shook her head, "I'm just tired, ok? There's no need to call Luke, even though I heard him tell you to call him every time I get sick or become a bitch because of my hormones. I'm a big girl, I've practically been on my own since I was ten years old so there's no reason for Lucas to hover around me or treat me like a porcelain doll."

Haley raised a brow at the mini outburst from her roommate, "I was just asking."

"And I was just telling."

The familiar sound of Haley's cell phone rang from the bedroom and Haley jumped from the couch and rushed to answer it.

Brooke eyed her own cell phone enviously, she didn't want Haley to call Lucas because she wanted Lucas to call her and he hadn't. She hadn't seen him since her shift this afternoon at his mother's café. She stood up and shoved the ice-cream back into the freezer before stomping off to the bedroom and climbing into her bed.

It wasn't until she had climbed under the covers and got herself comfortable did she notice the sad look on Haley's face, "let me guess, Nathan cancelled your guys' date for tonight?"

Haley nodded, taking a seat on her own bed directly across from Brooke's; she leaned against the wall and gave the brunette a somber smile, "guess I should have expected it, right?"

Brooke shrugged, she had managed to keep her true two cents out of Haley and Nathan's relationship this long, she wasn't about to speak now, "I don't know."

"Or maybe you do know and you just don't want to tell me?"

The brunette forced a yawn, "hmm…I'm really tired." She closed her eyes and prayed that sleep would hit her within seconds.

"Uh-uh!" Haley crossed the small room and took a seat at the foot of Brooke's bed, "sit up and spill, Tigger."

Brooke rolled onto her back and looked at Haley, "it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"_It's just__that _I think you've met Nathan a few years too soon."

Haley crossed her arms, and shot daggers at the brunette, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It _means_ that Nathan is a player, a man whore and one of those stereotypical teenage jocks who aren't ready to be tied down to anyone at the age of seventeen." She shrugged, "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or put Nathan down but I honestly don't think you can hold Nathan down, no matter how hard you try."

"So you're pretty much saying if I become like every other girl at Tree Hill High and become a whore that Nathan will want me?"

Brooke sighed and sat up, she knew she should have just kept her mouth shut, "no…that's far from what I'm saying." She bit her lip, she was going to choose better words this time, "You're a great girl, Haley…too great for Nathan at this time. He wants sex and he wants to party and you're this girl who has a solid head on her shoulders and knows that there is more to life than alcohol and sex…Nathan Scott has yet to figure that out."

"So you _are _saying that I should give in and have sex with him?"

"No!" the power of Brooke's voice caught Haley off guard, "do you not realize how lucky you are?" she shook her head, "do you realize how many girls regret losing their virginity to some random boy?"

Haley's feature softened, "are you one of these girls, Brooke?"

Brooke shrugged, focusing her gaze on the seam of her comforter, "it doesn't really matter, now."

"Yes it does." She leaned in a bit, "sometimes the only way to forgive yourself and your actions is to talk about it, to finally let someone else hear your thoughts and feelings."

There was a long silence and Haley was just about to give up and move back to her own bed when Brooke's voice came out in a hushed whisper, "I was fourteen." She let out a shaky breath, "it was the summer before freshman year and I was at Cheer Camp…it was Parents' day and my parents had told me they would be there." She laughed bitterly, "stupid me actually believe them."

"They didn't come?" Haley whispered.

"Nope." The brunette turned her gaze to the carpeted floor, "they had gotten an invite to some well-known businessman's estate in Italy." She sighed, "soo…I skipped out on all of the events. Just the thought of everybody introducing their parents to their new friends disgusted me."

"Well that's understandable."

"I guess." She shook her head, "anyways, there was this boy, Felix…he was seventeen and attending the football camp across the lake. We'd hang out every Wednesday night…it was sort of a free night for everybody to do what they wanted. Well, I guess you could say I fell for him…and he told me he felt the same way." For the first time she met Haley's gaze, "one thing led to another and he convinced me that we should '_make love_' because it was the right thing to do. Next thing I know, I'm waking up alone in the middle of the night on the beach completely naked. That was the last time I had seen him." Brooke watched the girl across from her for any kind of reaction, disgust, sadness, anger…but she got nothing. "And that's the story of how I, Brooke Davis, became Tree Hill High's Queen Bee and Slut."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true."

Haley frowned, "but it's never too late to change. Look at you now, you're with Lucas and you're happy."

"I'm sixteen and pregnant by this boy who…"

"Who what?"

Haley had easily recognized the voice but turned around anyway, her best friend stood with his body leaning against the doorframe; his hands casually taking comfort in the pockets of his jeans. Hopefully her little plan would stay on track; "Luke!" she jumped up from the bed so he and Brooke could make eye contact, "what are you doing here?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, she knew full well that this was Haley's doing. The girl had absolutely no expertise when it came to plans such as this. "I'm pretty sure I told you _not _to call Lucas." She crawled back under her covers and turned to face the wall, intent on not talking to either of them.

Lucas raised a questioning brow at Haley and got a shrug in response, "she's your pregnant girlfriend…I'm just the roommate." With a supportive smile she brushed past him and shut the door behind her.

He pulled his hands from his pockets, "I don't know about you, but this feels a little weird." He pulled his shoes off and climbed on her bed, leaning over her body and getting a good look at her face, "I'm usually the broody one…what happened to your cheeriness, Pretty Girl?"

She closed her eyes, knowing that if she made eye contact with him her walls would crumble and she would quickly tell him what was bothering her. He had enough things on his mind; basketball, school, working for Keith and taking care of her just to name a few.

"Open your eyes, Brooke." He sighed, and scratched the back of his head, "what did I do now?" When he still didn't get the slightest bit of response from her, he stood from the bed and began to put his shoes back on, "maybe you'll be done with the silent treatment by tomorrow morning. I'll call you."

"Lucas." He had been halfway to the door when she turned over and softly spoke his name. She bit her bottom lip in a nervous manner, "what if we can't do this?"

He furrowed his brow, "what do you mean?"

"What if we can't be good parents? What if we become like those families who barely have enough money to pay for a pack of diapers? What if the decisions we're making now come back to ruin not only our lives but the life of this baby? What if--" she stopped suddenly when she noticed the grin appear across his face, "why are grinning? This isn't a laughing matter, Lucas!"

He cringed; here came the oh-so-common out of whack pregnancy hormones.

"Oh come on…I wasn't laughing and you know it!"

Her bottom lip trembled with emotion, "well you're not anymore, now you're yelling at me!"

He took up a seat at the edge of her bed and stared lovingly down at her form. Her raven hair was tossed everywhere, framing her face beautifully, "you're beautiful when you're flustered, you know that?" he leaned down and kissed her lips sweetly, "you'll be fine, Brooke. _We'll _be fine. So stop worrying."

* * *

An hour and a half had gone by and the two had done absolutely nothing except lay casually in each other's arms. Haley had returned to the room a good hour ago when she was sure no arguing or sex was going on.

"Don't you find it odd?" Brooke whispered out of nowhere, as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"Find what odd?" he asked, in the same whispering tone, not wanting to wake his best friend that was sleeping contently on the other side of the room.

"That even though you weren't raised by your father you still followed in his footsteps and knocked up your high school girlfriend?"

Lucas shrugged, "but I never went and knocked up the blonde." Brooke looked up at him sternly, "too soon to be joking about it?"

"Just a bit." She mumbled. There was a long silence before the brunette spoke again, "are you staying here tonight?"

"Is that ok with you?"

"Mmhhmm."


	14. Baby Takes a Toll

**_So it's been a while, eh? Well, I have a good reason, believe it or not. Besides life getting in the way, I had debated seriously about rewriting this fstory from scratch...I re-read it and found so many stupid mistakes and bad writing. But I decided against it, mainly because of the lack of time I have and because this story is already going in the direction I want it to go. So yeah, thanks a million for the reviews. For those of you that are reading my new Brucas story, Crash and Burn, a new update should be out by the end of this week._**

**_As always, read and review._**

* * *

Something Crazy

Chapter Fourteen-Baby Takes a Toll

A few weeks had gone by and things were going smoothly; Brooke and Lucas were good, and Lucas had finally been cleared to play a complete game of basketball, just in time for the playoffs.

The obnoxious sound of his cell phone vibrating across his night stand had woken him from his peaceful slumber, too out of it to even check the screen for an indication as to who was calling him this early in the morning, he answered in a disgruntled tone, "what?"

"Hey," her sweet voice filtered through the line and into his ear, "did I wake you?"

He shook his head, "yeah…but it's ok." He groaned as he sat up in bed, that was a total lie, but things had been going relatively well for him and Brooke and the last thing he wanted to do was say something wrong. He glanced at the clock; it was a little past two in the morning, "isn't it a little early to be awake?"

"I haven't gone to sleep, yet."

He raised a brow, "why? Are you feeling ok? Are you still having morning sickness?" a million and one scenarios were going through his mind, for the past couple of weeks, Brooke had been dead asleep by ten.

She smiled and bit her bottom lip as she listened to him interrogate her on her health, "I'm fine…I just can't get to sleep."

"Mmhhmm." He casually ran a hand through his hair, he stifled a yawn, "you're going to be so exhausted, we have school tomorrow."

"I know--"

"And you can't have a caffeine fix."

"I know…I'm just so used to your arms around me when I go to sleep," she whined. It was true, either Lucas would come and spend the night at her and Haley's apartment or she would stay the night in Lucas' bed.

So much for the living separately idea by Brooke.

"It was your idea to stay at Haley's." he sighed, "try some warm milk or something, doesn't that help?"

She could sense the irritation in his voice and let out her own annoyed sigh, "if you don't wanna talk to me right now, just say so."

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you, Pretty girl, it's just…I have a game tomorrow and Coach--"

"—that's right, rub it in my face!" A small squeak came from Lucas' mouth, trying to protest her words, but before he could think of a coherent sentence, the brunette was already speaking again, "as if I haven't been reminded enough of how _my boyfriend_ gets to continue playing basketball, quite possibly the other love of his life while _I_, the knocked up girlfriend has to quit her passion, cheerleading…just keep rubbing it in Lucas!"

"I'm not--"

"I'm starting to feel kinda tired, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Brooke--"

_Click. _

"Damnit!" Lucas let out a defeated sigh and tossed his phone at his night stand, it skidded off the small wooden table and onto the carpeted floor, but he didn't even care enough to pick it back up. He turned to his stomach and tried to get back to sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. He never seemed to sleep well when things between him and Brooke were tense.

* * *

While he lie awake in bed last night, the morning just couldn't come soon enough…that was until he had finally managed to fall asleep at four in the morning.

"Lucas!"

His mom's stern voice startled him, "I'm up…I'm up."

She shook her head as she leaned against the door frame, taking a sip from the warm mug in her hands, "what's with sleeping in?"

The seventeen year old groaned as he pulled himself from his bed and picked up his cell phone from the floor, checking for messages or missed calls. There was nothing.

"Brooke?" Karen asked calmly, for which he simply nodded, "well don't beat yourself up too badly, chances are she's completely forgotten about it by now."

"I hope you're right."

After quickly dressing into (what he assumed to be) clean clothes, he grabbed a piece of toast and his book bag before heading out the door.

* * *

Right as he crossed the threshold and into the halls of Tree Hill High, he knew those chances were against him.

His girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

He immediately spotted his best friend and made his way through the maze of the student population and over to her locker, "where's Brooke?"

Haley jumped as her Trig book almost slid through her fingers, "dear god, Lucas! You scared me!" She turned around and immediately frowned at his demeanor, his eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep and the noticeable stubble on his face told Haley that he hadn't shaved. She shrugged, "her car was gone when I woke up."

"Did you try calling her?"

"I called her and sent her a few texts."

"Any response?"

"Nope."

He raised a brow at his best friend's terse answers, "you by any chance mad at me, again?"

She shook her head as she turned back to her locker, "I'm mad…but not at you."

Lucas nodded, suddenly understanding, "ahh…you're mad at Nathan?"

"Ding, ding, ding! Tell him what he's won, Johnny!" she slammed her locker shut and slung her book bag over her right shoulder. The two slowly began walking down the hallway, "we haven't talked in over a week. It's like he broke up with me but failed to let me know."

Lucas shrugged, not really having words to comfort his best friend; he barely knew Nathan let alone knew how his mind worked, "maybe he's just been concentrating all of his energy on basketball?"

Haley shook her head, offering a smile towards her best friend, "thanks for trying, though."

* * *

Brooke slipped into the classroom seconds before the bell rang; she took up her usual seat in the back of the classroom, trying her best to ignore the questioning stares from both Lucas and Haley.

She pulled her history book out of her bag as the teacher had instructed the class to do so and fixed her gaze on the chalk board in front of the classroom, trying her best to follow along to the monotone voice.

Lucas scribbled notes down as he gave his best effort to listening to the lecture. He constantly found his gaze wandering to the left of him where Brooke was doing a wonderful job of ignoring him.

He was happy she had decided to attend school.

She looked just at tired as him, although she was doing a better job of hiding it. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, showing off the small glow around her cheeks. She was wearing a dark blue Ravens sweatshirt that fit her loosely and a pair of washed up blue jeans that fit her perfectly, hugging her body in all the right places. Lucas noticed them right away as what he referred to as the, 'I could care less jeans'.

While Brooke Davis was very particular about her outfits and what she wore, there were days that she was just like any other person and didn't really care. Now to the normal eye, there would have been no such observation, but Lucas Scott knew how Brooke's mood paralleled with her choice of wardrobe.

He had been so engrossed in staring Brooke's way while pretending to pay attention to the lecture that he didn't even hear the bell ring until he saw Brooke jump from her seat and follow rest of the students out the classroom door.

Lucas rushed out of the room and weaved in and out of the clusters of students, he found Brooke at her locker.

"Hey." He said meekly, he pulled the locker open rest of the way so she couldn't hide behind the door, "listen, I'm sorry about how I acted when you called me…"

"…you have nothing to be sorry for, I would have acted the same way had you called me that early in the morning." she answered calmly, showing no sign of one significant emotion.

It was the classic Brooke Davis defense mechanism; don't show emotion.

And Lucas knew Brooke well enough to know that, he was just caught off-guard because her emotions had been so out of whack lately that she was usually crying at the smallest things.

For her to be giving him the calm, silent treatment, almost scarred him.

Brooke pushed her history book to the back of her locker and closed her eyes as she felt a queasy feeling settle into her stomach. She swallowed hard, gripping a hold of her locker door for support.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked, noticing her change in demeanor.

"Hmm?" she asked, keeping her head down.

"Are you ok?"

"Just morning sickness," she murmured, "I'll be fine."

He started to rub her back soothingly and was pleased that she didn't pull away from him. He had yet to figure out how to help her cope with morning sickness and it bothered him that she was practically in pain and there was nothing he could do for her. Her breathing started to quicken and he began to worry, "are you sure? Why don't I take you to the nurse's office or something?" Of all the times he had seen Brooke experiencing morning sickness; it had never looked this bad. Her face was pale, her hands were clammy and she looked as if her legs were going to give out on her.

"No…I'm fine…I just…" she groaned and blinked a few times as she started to feel light headed, "Lucas?" she whispered as her body finally gave out on her and she fell directly into Lucas' arms, her mind and body slipping into darkness.

Those who didn't witness Brooke Davis pass out and be rushed to the hospital by an ambulance quickly found out when the next class began.

It didn't take long for the whispering to begin…

"_I bet she's starving herself…I mean, it's obvious that she's gotten a bit chunkier."_

"_She's probably hung over…"_

"_It was just a matter of time before she turned to drugs…"_

"_Well I heard she was pregnant with Lucas Scott's baby…."_


	15. One, Two, Three

**Thanks to iluvmedou, BrOoKe DaViS23, SmileLikeYooMeanIt, WyaRose, bella, princetongirl, CheerandBrood323, whiters, missdenmark, awhero, Othfan326 for the awesomely cool reviews. Reviews really mean a lot to me...they mean a lot to any writer. They boost my confidence, encourage and motivate me to update more. So yeah, um...continue to review, please!**

**BTW...this is the longest chapter so far in this story. **

**

* * *

Something Crazy**

**Chapter Fifteen-One, Two, Three**

Mr. Turner, the principal at Tree Hill High had forced the curious students out of the hallway and into their classrooms.

Lucas had refused to leave Brooke's side, he had yelled at Mr. Turner, nearly threatening him. Lucas was sure if it hadn't been for the fact that Brooke was laying in his arms, unconscious, he would have been sent to Mr. Turner's office.

As they waited for the ambulance, Lucas rocked Brooke in his arms, telling himself she had just been exhausted, she was only sleeping. But her face was so cold, so pale, her breathing weak and irregular.

He climbed into the back of the ambulance and told the E.M.Ts that she was eleven weeks pregnant. They had attached an I.V. to her arm and did all they could until they had arrived at the hospital. He had been forced to finally let go of her hand as she was wheeled into the closest examining room.

That's how he had ended up here; alone in the waiting room with his face in his hands, his eyes staring blankly at the waiting room floor.

The minute he had been left to himself he had called his mom, and she said the minute she found someone to cover for her at the café she would be there.

He looked up at the clock, the second hand taking its sweet, sweet time and ticking by annoyingly. Only thirty minutes had gone by, but it seemed like it had been days to Lucas.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the _medical personnel only_ door swing open and he recognized the man that came out of it as the one who had been on call when Brooke was wheeled in.

Lucas jumped to his feet and met the doctor halfway, "are they ok?"

_They_. It was no longer just about him and Brooke anymore, it was no longer just the two of them; it was now the three of them.

The doctor looked to be in his late forties, he peaked over the rim of his glasses and at Lucas, "are you related to Ms. Davis?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, son, I can talk to immediate family only."

"But I am her family!" Lucas answered, "I am her _only _family! She's my girlfriend, I'm the father of the baby she's carrying! You have to tell me if they're ok!" Lucas was ready to kick something or hit the wall when he saw Dr. Bradley walking off the elevator, "Dr. Bradley!"

Dr. Bradley looked up from the chart he was reading, "Mr. Scott!" he said, surprised, "I wasn't aware that you and Ms. Davis had an appointment today."

Luca shook his head, "we don't, she passed out and this doctor won't tell me anything or won't let me see her because I'm not _family!_" he glared at the other doctor, "can you please tell him that I am Brooke's boyfriend, the father of her child."

Dr. Bradley nodded and turned to his co-worker, "he's telling the truth, Tom," he paused, looking at the other doctor in a stern manner, "why wasn't I notified of her arrival? Listen, since I am Ms. Davis' doctor why don't you just catch me up with everything that's happened and I'll take over from here."

Lucas waited impatiently as the two doctors talked for about five minutes, he couldn't really understand the medical lingo but he wasn't really trying to listen, either. He just wanted to see Brooke, hold her hand and tell her everything would be ok.

She was probably lying in the hospital room, alone and scared.

The two doctors had finally stopped talking and Dr. Bradley was leading Lucas down the corridor towards Brooke's room.

"Thank you so much," Lucas shook his head, "the guy just rubs me the wrong way."

Dr. Bradley chuckled, "you're not alone."

"So Brooke is ok? The baby is ok?"

"Ms. Davis is severely dehydrated and she's lost a few pounds, which is _never _good for someone who is about to enter their second trimester." He paused in the middle of the corridor and looked at Lucas, "have you noticed a change in her appetite?"

Lucas thought about it for a minute before cursing out loud, "damnit!" He ran his hands through his hair, aggravated, "I just assumed it was because of the morning sickness, but she doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, she's just…"

"Don't blame yourself, Mr. Scott." He sighed, before looking at the seventeen year old in a stern and fatherly manner, "but this incident can lead to more complications farther into the pregnancy if she's not careful."

Lucas nodded, "she'll be careful, I'll make sure of it."

"Good, now let's go see Ms. Davis for ourselves."

When Lucas followed Dr. Bradley into the hospital room, Brooke was in bed, her eyes half open as she made small talk with the nurse. He smiled; leave it to Brooke Davis to start a conversation with a complete stranger while lying in a hospital bed after passing out.

He noted some color had returned to her face, another sign that she was going to be ok.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he whispered, taking a seat in the chair next to her bed and taking her outreached hand, "you gave me quite a scare."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, the tears coming to her eyes.

He shook his head, "you have _nothing _to be sorry for," he used his other hand to push a loose strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek softly, "if anything, I should be the one to apologize; I was an ass last night." Brooke's bottom lip trembled with emotion as he continued, "I promise, the next time you call me I'll stay on the phone with you all night if I have to."

Dr. Bradley had finished talking with the nurse and cleared his throat to get the attention of the young couple, he smiled softly, "the nurse will be back shortly with equipment so I can take an ultrasound." He saw as fear became the dominant emotion in both of their faces, "I can't tell you anything about your baby until I take an ultrasound."

Brooke swallowed hard, "the doctor, the other one, he wouldn't tell me anything he just kept asking me questions and…" she paused and felt Lucas squeeze her hand, urging her to continue, "what exactly happened?"

"Well," Dr. Bradley began, "the main reason you passed out was because of dehydration, but because of a lack of food and sleep, it made things worse. I can't stress how important nutrition is Ms. Davis, whatever nutrients you have gotten has gone straight to the fetus, leaving you weak and tired."

"But besides that…they're both fine?" Lucas questioned. He knew he was beginning to sound like a broken record, but he just had to be sure.

Just then, the nurse came back, pulling a cart with her.

"We're about to find out," Dr. Bradley answered before thanking the nurse and telling her he had it from here.

It took a few minutes for Dr. Bradley to get everything set up, when he finally did, he turned to Brooke and asked her to lift her shirt up so her abdomen was exposed, "now this will probably feel a little uncomfortable…" he began to apply the water based gel over abdomen.

Brooke bit her bottom lip, trying to keep from squirming, "does it hurt?" Lucas asked.

She shook her head, "it's just really cold."

Dr. Bradley chuckled, "that's a common reaction for most women." He picked up the transducer and looked up, "you two ready?"

The two nodded and Brooke squeezed Lucas' hand tighter before looking up at him and getting the reassuring smile she was looking for.

The room was silent as the three waited for the sonogram machine to pick up the image and once it did, a repetitive thumping sound filled the room.

Brooke gasped and peeled her eyes away from the screen and over to Dr. Bradley, "is it…is that the heartbeat?"

"Yes it is and I'm happy to say it's strong and steady."

Lucas opened his mouth to ask the question he had been asking since they had arrived at the hospital, but he couldn't seem to find his voice. The sound of their baby's heartbeat filtered through the air, it was like music to his ears. It was the most beautiful and comforting thing he had ever heard.

Dr. Bradley grinned and nodded, "yes, Mr. Scott, the baby is doing just fine."

* * *

After Dr. Bradley left the two alone, telling them he would be back to check on them in a few hours, Brooke had quickly succumbed to the exhaustion and fell asleep.

It was at this time, that Karen entered the quiet hospital room, "Lucas?" she rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug, "Oh I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner, most of my employees are high school students so they're obviously busy. I had to wait until Deb's appointment with her attorney ended and at the café before I could leave." She pulled away from him and turned her gaze to a sleeping Brooke, "how is she? How is the baby?"

Lucas spent the next ten minutes reliving the day's events to his mother, when he finished, he sighed. It wasn't a sigh of relief or frustration, but a sigh of exhaustion, pure mental exhaustion.

He looked up at his mom, "everything has gotten so complicated."

"Life isn't supposed to be easy," she gave her only child a reassuring smile, "and while some days are more complicated than others, I'm sure you guys will be ok."

"I hope so."

* * *

Brooke had spent the next few hours dozing in and out of sleep. Lucas had made sure that each time she woke up; he was right by her side.

Deb had called and told Karen to stay at the hospital; she had things under control at the café. So Karen was currently out in the hallway having an in depth conversation with Dr. Bradley.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Brooke whispered.

Lucas jumped slightly at her raspy voice and turned back to her, grinning, "Hey, you're awake."

"Mmhhmm…" she stifled a yawn, "I think the nurses have been slipping something into my I.V. to make me sleep."

He reached for her hand, intertwined his fingers with hers and leaned in so his face was just inches from hers, "or maybe you're just really tired."

"I suppose you might have a point."

"You_ suppose?_"

She grinned shyly, "Ok, you do have a point."

"Now that's more like it," he leaned in farther and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away and looking into her eyes, "from now on, you're getting _at least _ten hours asleep every night. I'm going to make sure of it."

"And how do you plan to manage that?"

Just then, the door opened and Haley peeked her head through, "am I interrupting anything?"

"Only the prelude to Broody and I having hot passionate sex," she turned to Lucas, "I've never done it in a hospital before."

Haley shuttered, "eww! A mental image I did not need," she walked farther into the hospital room, letting the door shut behind her, "but it's nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor, Tigger."

Brooke grinned, "thanks Hales, but I'm serious…I've never done it in a hospital before." Her tone turned serious as she watched Haley scoot a chair up to the other side of her bed and take a seat, "so what's filling the rumor mill in the halls of Tree Hill High?"

Haley tried to give the hospital bed ridden brunette a reassuring smile, "well, on the bright side, once you hear some of the things people are saying, being pregnant doesn't seem all that bad."

"Spill, Tutor girl."

As the two began talking, Lucas looked back out to the hallway where Dr. Bradley and his mother were still talking. The conversation seemed intense, and Lucas couldn't help but worry.

He let go of Brooke's hand and stood up, "I'm gonna go check on something."

Brooke and Haley stopped talking and both looked up as he reached for the door handled.

"You'll be back?" Brooke asked.

Lucas gave Brooke a small smile, "always."

He left the hospital room and made his presence known out in the hallway, "what's going on?" he asked, interrupting his mother and Dr. Bradley.

Dr. Bradley grinned at the teen, "You just don't let anything get by you, Mr. Scott."

"I try not to," he looked between the two, "how serious is it?"

Karen shook her head, "it's nothing serious, Lucas. Dr. Bradley just thinks it would be best for Brooke and the baby if she stayed overnight."

Lucas looked at them, skeptical, "that's it?"

"That's it," Dr. Bradley replied, "now if you'll excuse me, I have a patient coming in for an appointment. I'll be back to check on things in a bit."

After Dr. Bradley walked away, Lucas and Karen spoke simultaneously, "Brooke needs to move in."

Lucas grinned, stuffing his hands deep in his pockets, "I thought I was going to have to do some convincing."

Back inside the hospital room, Brooke and Haley were in hysterics.

Lucas walked back in, his mother right behind him, he gave the girls a questioning look, "what's so funny?"

It took a while, but the two girls finally settled down and Brooke turned to Lucas, "I'm sorry, Lucas, but you're not the baby's father."

"Oh really?" He asked, playing along. "Mind telling me who is?"

"Mouth," Brooke answered in between giggles.

Haley nodded, "apparently Brooke was caught seducing him in the janitor's closet a couple of months ago, which resulted in her getting pregnant."

The two girls had spent the next ten minutes telling Karen and Lucas the crazy rumors that were floating around Tree Hill High.

Lucas was happy to see that Brooke was taking everything well, although, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach, that come Monday morning, things would be a lot different.

Brooke couldn't help but notice that neither Lucas nor Karen had said much since returning from the hallway after talking to her doctor, "so what did Dr. Bradley have to say?" she asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

Lucas sighed and looked away, ever since Brooke was eight and had her tonsils taken out she'd had a strong hate for hospitals. "He said he wants you to stay overnight."

"Just as precautionary measure," Karen added, "he wants to make sure you have a lot of your strength back before he discharges you."

Lucas reached for Brooke's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, "but I'll be here with you all night."

Brooke looked at her boyfriend as if he were insane, "I'm not letting you miss the playoff game, Lucas!"

"But I--"

Haley nodded, "the team really needs you, Luke."

"But--"

Karen shook her head, "I'll stay here with Brooke while you're at the game."

"Bu--"

"Not buts, Broody. I'll be fine, it's only a few hours." She grinned, "and as much as Nate hates to admit it, he knows he can't win this game without you."

"I heard that." Nathan had quietly made his way into the hospital room without the four realizing it.

"Natey-Poo!" Brooke exclaimed, "were you eaves-dropping?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Was it necessary to bring that nickname back to life?"

Lucas chuckled, "I think _Natey-Poo _suits you"

The younger Scott glared at his brother, "at least I don't have a middle name like Eugene."

Lucas laughed, "because having Daniel as a middle name is so much better."

Karen laughed and shook her head, "ok, we're getting off topic, here." She turned to her son, "you're going to the game and I'll stay here with Brooke until you get back." she checked her watch, "doesn't the bus leave in about an hour and a half?"

Nathan nodded, "yeah, I figured I'd probably have to drag Luke out of the hospital."

Brooke shook her head, "not if I kick him out of my room."

"You're talking about me as if I'm not here…" he looked around, "definitely still here."

"Not for long," Brooke said in a sing-song voice.

"You're really going to kick me out of your hospital room?"

"It's for your own good, Broody." She gave him a reassuring smile, "You need to go home, take a shower and put some clean clothes on," she instructed.

He looked down at his clothes, as it was game day, he was dressed in khakis, a light blue button up collar shirt with a dark blue tie. His tie was barely hanging on and his shirt was untucked and wrinkled. "But I showered this morning and I don't think I have any other dress clothes."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "you've been here all day and you're starting to smell like you work here. And you can wear your black slacks with the dark blue button up collar shirt and a black tie."

Haley raised a brow, "geez Tigger, you sound like you put Luke's clothes away every week."

Brooke shrugged, "I rearranged them the other day when I was bored and waiting for Luke to finish up his English paper."

After a little more small talk; one by one, Nathan, Haley and Karen left the room so Lucas and Brooke could have a few minutes alone.

Out in the hallway Karen had excused herself so she could call Deb and check on things at the café, leaving Nathan and Haley alone.

An awkward silence filled the air, neither knowing what to say.

Finally, Haley spoke, "I'm so relieved Brooke and the baby are ok."

Nathan nodded, "me too."

Haley rolled her eyes, "is this how it's going to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ us. We haven't talked in over a week, it's like we've broken up without actually breaking up."

He shrugged, avoiding eye-contact, "I guess I've just been really busy."

"Is that all it's been? Because I sort of got the impression that you've been avoiding me." Haley sighed, she was getting nowhere and it was becoming to frustrating, "if you don't want to be with me, why can't you just say so?"

Nathan groaned, unsure of how to express himself, "it's not that I don't want to be with you, Hales."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know."

Haley scoffed, "well then--"

She was interrupted by the sound of Nathan's cell phone ringing.

Nathan pulled his cell out of his pocket and checked the caller ID, it flashed _Peyton._ He looked up at Haley, "can we finish this conversation later?" Without even waiting for a reply, he turned and headed down the hallway.

Nathan felt bad as he walked away from Haley, but he was also relieved. He really didn't want to have that conversation with her, because the truth was, he didn't know what he wanted.

He put his phone up to his ear, "hey."

"_How is she?"_

Nathan sighed, "she's ok, the baby's ok, too." He could hear Peyton exhale loudly, "I guess she was just really tired or something."

"_Thanks, Nathan, for letting me know. I guess I'll see you on the bus?"_

"I'll be there, and I be pulling Lucas along."

"_He doesn't want to leave her side?"_

"Nope…but Brooke has pretty much kicked him out of her room."

Peyton laughed, "that sounds like Brooke, always putting other people before herself."

* * *

Everybody had left the hospital and Karen was still on the phone with Deb, leaving Brooke to fend for herself.

She was wide-awake and bored out of her freaking mind. Not mention the nurse had made her switch out of her clothes and into one of the horrendous hospital gowns.

She was currently flipping through last week's U.S. Weekly, finding nothing at all interesting about because she had already read it cover to cover three times now. "Seriously, what was she thinking by wearing that?"

"Maybe she was thinking she might possibly make it on the front cover of every gossip magazine in the country."

Brooke jumped, nearly throwing the magazine; she looked up at the door, "Mouth! You scared the hell out of me!"

He gave her an apologetic smile, "sorry."

She shook her head, "it's no big deal," she sat the magazine on the table next to her, "so what are you doing here? Doesn't the game start soon?"

"Well that's actually why I'm here," he walked farther into the room and showed her the laptop, "Luke said you wouldn't be able to go to the game tonight, same with Ms. Roe. He didn't say it, but I know he was a little bummed that you two wouldn't be there to cheer him on."

Brooke frowned, "yeah…I really wish I could be there, I know Karen does too."

"Well now you can!" he paused, "sort of." He sat the laptop on the table that was normally used to place the trays of food for patients and moved it so it was sitting over Brooke's lap, "I'll be videotaping it and putting it up on the Ravens website so people who can't make it to the game can still watch it." He brought up the site, "right now it's just showing highlights of past games but come six o'clock it'll be the game."

* * *

The bus had made it to River Bend High School and the Raven's basketball team began piling off.

"You ready for your first playoff game?" Nathan asked his brother as they filed into the locker room designated for them, the visiting team.

Lucas shook his head, "I'm just ready to get back to Brooke."

"Well the sooner we win, the sooner you can get back to her."

* * *

_**Yeah, sorry Naley fans...but just remember, this story is going to be long...it's taking place during high school...high school just isn't high school without a lot of drama. Like I've said before, the only solid couple is BRUCAS. There will be a lot of Nathan/Peyton/Haley/Jake interaction going on.**_


	16. We'll Get There

**So this is going to be a longer author's note than usual. I was thinking, did I ever actually explain how AU this was from season one? I don't think I did, but you guys probably figured it out by now. There is no Jenny because it's what works best for this story…**

**Besides that, I think the characters are relatively the same…minus how Jake sort of has a crush on Haley…clears throat he'll get over it. Now season one was a long time ago so if I forget about certain things said or done before episode 1:19, I apologize. I would say that Nathan (you know, trying to step into his own person and not be his father) and Haley are pretty much the same; Peyton, too (you know, backstabbing bitch). Jake is probably the only one that's really any different from season one.**

**Thanks to SmileLikeYouMeanIt, princetongirl, BrucasTrueLove, CheerandBrood323, othfan326, whiters, BrucasEqualsLove, awhero, ilovemedou, Brooke Davis23 for the reviews. And a special thanks to Eemah and MissDenmark for the wonderfully long reviews.**

**Btw, sorry it took me so long to update, my computer got a virus (luckily I back everything up on a flash drive) and long story short, I had to restore my computer to factory settings which met talking on the phone with some guy from India for over two hours. And now I'm waiting for the latest Microsoft Word to come in the mail so I'm wrote this with wordpad which means no spell/grammar check. Sorry.**

**Something Crazy**

**Chapter Sixteen-We'll Get There**

The game was five minutes away from the halftime mark and the Ravens were ahead of The River Bend Bears by ten points.

"_Lucas Scott dribbles the ball around a Bears defender and passes it to Nathan Scott, he goes up for the shot and he's got it! That's a three pointer folks! Ravens 33, Bears 20!"_

Nathan winced as he came back down from his jump.

Lucas came jogging over to him, "you alright, man?"

He shook his head, "no, I must have landed on my foot wrong."

A timeout was called as the Ravens trainers helped Nathan off the court and over to the benches.

"_This is not good for the Ravens, Nathan Scott; one of their star players seems to have hurt his left foot, possibly the ankle. He just might be out for the rest of the game."_

The announcer had been right. Nathan was done for the night, it was halftime and the Ravens were piling into the locker room. They could feel the doom surround them as Coach Whitey slammed the locker room door shut.

"What the hell was that?"

The Halftime score was 48-38, the Bears were up by ten.

Lucas hung his head as he listened to Coach Whitey berate them for the way they were playing.

The minute Nathan had been ruled out for the rest of the game; Lucas had felt a sudden weight dropped on his shoulders. There was a monkey on his back, as the saying went. Not to mention, he couldn't keep his head in the game, his thoughts continuously drifted back to Brooke.

"…and we certainly did not make it to the playoffs just to lose in a completely embarrassing manner!"

Lucas tried to listen to Coach's words while also gathering his own thoughts, he noticed his cell phone sitting at the top of his gym bag and saw it flashing with a new text message, he flipped it open, it was from Brooke.

"_Passing along some cheeriness. Good Luck Broody!"_

Lucas checked the time of the text, it had been sent before the game had started.

Nathan leaned over Lucas' shoulder, balancing himself on his crutches, "from Brooke?" Luke nodded and put his phone back in his gym bag, "Listen man, I know this isn't the kind of game that you expected. But just because I'm not out there doesn't mean you can't win the game…"

"…You sure about that? Because from what I hear, you're the only reason why we're here in the first place."

Nathan shook his head, "you can't think like that, dude." He sighed and looked around, leaning in farther, "you're just as good as me, Luke."

"We didn't get this far just because of Nathan; we got this far because of a team effort when we get out back out there I want to see you play like you deserve to be here!"

"Coach is right," Nathan spoke, the whole team turning their attention to him, "last I checked there were always five men on the court, not one. You guys don't need me to win this game, you've got Luke, Jake, Sam, Tim," he nodded to the only sophomore player on the team, "Brandon, you've kept the Bears' star player to only three points." He shook his head, "don't really let this whole season go to waste just because you guys are afraid to play the game."

Tim shook his head, "dude, The Timster is not afraid of anything!"

"Well then get your ass out there and show it!"

"Language, Scott." Whitey warned.

"Sorry Coach."

An unusual silence filled the locker room before Jake spoke, "Nate's right, we don't need him, we can easily win this game without him." He turned to his teammates, "remember the game verse North Valley, Nate only had six points throughout the game and we still killed!"

Nathan chuckled, "yeah, but that was North Valley, they're one of the worst teams in the state…"

Tim nodded, ignoring Nathan's words and turning to Jake, "dude, you're so right! We're being stupid to think we can only win a game with Nathan."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the halftime, the team was suddenly pumped and ready to win.

As everybody began to pile out of the locker room, Nathan tried to get a few more words in but nobody would listen. Lucas came up to him, put a hand on his shoulder and chuckled, "you asked for it, dude."

Nathan turned to his older brother, "I guess I did."

The second half of the game began and the Ravens were out to prove this game was theirs to win. The Ravens eventually caught up with the Bears and the lead went back and forth between the two teams with each basket that was made. It had turned into a high scoring game, it was 93-91, and the Ravens were down by two with twenty-six seconds left on the clock.

"_The Ravens need a three pointer to win this game, two to tie it up. The Ravens' Smith has got the ball and is surrounded by defenders. He bounces the ball between a defender's legs and passes it to teammate Brandon John. John looks around before tossing it to Jake…well... I can't pronounce his last name. There are ten second left on the clock and Jake throws it to Lucas Scott. Lucas Scott has got to shoot it now and he works his way around a defender making sure to stay behind the three point line before letting the ball go!"_

The whole gym fell silent, all eyes on the ball as it flew towards the basket.

"_AND IT'S NOTHING BUT NET! THE RAVENS HAVE WON THE GAME!" _

The second announcer chuckled, _"Not only have the Ravens come back in a miraculous manner to win, but Lucas Scott has set a new state record for most individual points scored in a high school basketball game!"_

The whole entire team surrounded Lucas and everyone clad in blue and white had rushed from the stands to the hardwood.

Lucas graciously took the congratulatory hugs and pats on the back for ten minutes straight before the team went on to congratulating each other.

He took this as an opportunity to make his exit. He rushed out of the gym and out to the parking lot, he turned around to see his Uncle Keith making his way through the double doors and out into the chilly night air, "come on, Uncle Keith!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Keith shook his head at his nephew's persistence; he had made the trip to River Bend to cheer on Lucas and he had agreed to give him a ride back to Tree Hill. He'd make it back to town quicker if he didn't have to take the team bus.

Keith unlocked his truck and climbed in as Lucas got into the passenger side he tossed the gym bag to him, "Nate got this from the locker room for you."

Lucas nodded, "I'll have to remember to thank him."

* * *

Lucas waited impatiently for the elevator to reach its destination on the fourth floor. The hospital was twenty minutes away from Tree Hill and also the closest hospital to River Bend so Lucas was bound to get the best and worst when he walked through the automatic doors and into the lobby. Being this late at night, he was hoping he wouldn't run into anybody wishing him the best or telling him that the Bears should have won.

One night janitor had congratulated him while another had told him all but to go to hell. Lucas just laughed and shook his head, sports brought out the worst in people.

The elevator jerked to a halt and the doors opened, Lucas practically ran off, almost afraid the doors wouldn't give him a chance to get off.

His sneakers squeaked across the polished hospital floor as he made his way down the hallway to Brooke's room. He paused when he got to Brooke's room and peered through the small window in the door, he was happy to she was sleeping.

"She just went to sleep." Lucas turned around at his mother's voice and smiled, "you played a great game, Lucas."

He nodded, "thanks for staying with Brooke. I know you really wanted to see the game."

She shook her head, taking a sip of the coffee she had just gotten from the cafeteria, "I saw the game." Lucas gave her a questioning look and she continued, "Mouth stopped by with a laptop and hooked it up so Brooke and I could watch the game." She grinned, "I'm proud of you for not giving up."

"Yeah, well, you see, I have this great mother who, for as long as I can remember, has told me to never give up."

"She sounds like a good mother."

He grinned, "She's the best." He paused, his smile faltering a bit, "I know you were a little unsure when I joined the team..."

"But it makes you happy. And whatever makes my son happy makes me happy." She nodded towards Brooke, "just like I know Brooke makes you happy."

"She makes me very happy," he sighed casting his gaze at the ground, "I just wish I could make her as happy as she makes me."

"You do, she just doesn't want you to know it. She's afraid she's going to get hurt again."

"Did she tell you this?"

"She didn't have to." Karen frowned, "she's forgiven you, Lucas, but she hasn't forgotten."

Lucas just nodded; he watched as Brooke shifted uncomfortably in her bed, he turned to his mom, "are they both still ok?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

Karen took the moment of silence to take in her son's appearance, he was still in his basketball attire, only he had put a hoody on over the top of his jersey. "I can stay for a little while longer if you want to head back home and take a quick shower."

He shook his head, "I'll take one tomorrow morning." He pushed the door open and quietly made his entrance, the room was definitely a bit more lively than it had been this afternoon, someone had sent over a 'get well soon' balloon and there was a pile of magazines sitting on the side table, along with a bag from his mother's cafe. He took a seat in the chair next to her bed and just sat there, he had to keep himself from reaching for her hand; he wanted desperately to feel her skin against his, but he didn't want to wake her from her much needed sleep.

Brooke flickered her eyes open, blinking a few times before focusing her gaze on Lucas, "It's creepy to stare at people while they're sleeping, Broody."

Lucas grinned, "Well you're not asleep, now, are you?"

"Thanks to your noisy footsteps." Brooke smiled, her dimples on show, "you played a great game, Luke, I'm sorry I wasn't there to cheer you on."

"You were there with me in my thoughts."

"Don't get all cheesy on me, Broody."

He smiled softly, reaching for her hand, "I'll try not to."

Brooke frowned at Lucas, "why are you brooding?"

"I'm not brooding."

"Yes you are. So tell me why."

Lucas sighed and looked directly at Brooke, "Do you trust me?"

She blinked, caught off guard by the question, "yeah."

"But do you_really_trust me?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I don't think you do trust me." He shrugged, "I mean, I've given you plenty of reason _not_to trust me."

Brooke sighed and pulled her hand away from Lucas', "I trust you Lucas, I do, but..." she shook her head, trailing off.

"But what?" He urged.

"I'm afraid," she whispered, "it scares me how quickly I fell for you and sometimes I worry if I made a mistake in letting you back in." She let out a shaky breath, "I'm so happy when I'm around you, you're the first guy who I've ever truly loved and I've opened up to you so much. But there's this tiny little voice in the back of my mind that keeps reminding me not to forget what you did and then I find myself wondering if you'll do it again."

Lucas shook his head, "I won't, Brooke, I will never hurt you like that, again."

"I believe you, I do, but that doesn't make me less afraid of the reality that anything could happen." She sighed, "We're so young, Lucas, our relationship is going so fast and what if you suddenly resent me and this baby?" Her hand moved to her stomach, the small bulge noticeable to the observant eye.

"That's never going to happen," he shrugged, "yeah, I'm sure there will be times where things get hard and complicated, but I can promise you I will never feel resentment towards you or our baby," he placed his hand on top of hers, intertwining their fingers, "But it's hard, you know? Sometimes I don't know whether I'm doing the right thing or not and it hurts to see you hurting. I know that even though we've been back together for a while now, we still have a long way to go." He chuckled softly at the sudden thought, "I guess it's obvious we're not doing things in the right order."

Brooke gave him a confused look, "what do you mean?"

"Well, the 'normal' way would be to date, fall in love, get married and have kids and look at us, we're anything but the quote on quote normal couple."

"But that's what makes things so interesting, that's what makes _us_so interesting. Our baby will definitely have some interesting bed time stories."

Lucas laughed, "That's for sure." He sobered, "I know I hurt you, Brooke, but I'm going to prove to you that I'll never hurt you again. But in the mean time, I think it would be best if you moved in."

Brooke stayed silent for a while, taking it in, "I..." she frowned, "I don't wanna just leave Haley all alone."

"Hales and I talked about it at school today, she thinks it would be best, too."

"What about your mom?"

"She also thinks it would be best."

"So I guess I'm kind of outnumbered, huh?" She sighed, "I'm cranky in the mornings."

Lucas laughed, "I know that."

"I hog the covers."

"I know that, too."

She sighed, "You're in for a shocker, Lucas Scott," looking down at their intertwined fingers, "but I can't promise that everything will be fine and dandy...I mean, like you said, we still have a ways to go."

Lucas leaned in and kissed her lips softly, "we'll get there, Cheery, we will."

* * *

Peyton nervously drummed her fingers on her steering wheel, once again checking the time; she had been sitting in the parking lot of the hospital for almost an hour now. Just because her and Brooke were no longer friends, that didn't mean she didn't care about the girl she had once considered to be a sister. She had tried to talk to Nathan last night after the game to see if he had anymore information on Brooke, but Haley had glared at her the minute she had tried to approach him.

Making up her mind once and for all, she turned the engine off and got out of her car before walking into the hospital.

Once in the hospital, she easily convinced the nurse that she was Brooke's cousin and got her room number. Peyton briefly peered through the window in the door and wasn't at all surprised to see Brooke away and flipping through a magazine. She hesitated a bit before slowly pushing the door open and making her presence known.

Not looking up from the article she had been skimming through, Brooke spoke in her normally cheery voice, "Broody, that has got to be the quickest shower ev---" her voice trailed off once she had looked up, "Peyton?"

Peyton smiled nervously, "guess you were expecting Luke?"

Brooke nodded, "he came here right after his game, I finally convinced him to go back home and take a shower." She paused, unsure of what to exactly make of her former best friend's appearance in her hospital room, "what are you doing here, Peyton?"

_Peyton. _It was never just Peyton when they were best friends; it was P. Sawyer, Girly, Blonde Bitch, anything _but_Peyton.

"I uh...I just had to see that you were ok," she shrugged, "I mean, I know we're not friends anymore, but that doesn't mean I've stopped caring about you as a friend."

She frowned, to say she had forgiven Peyton would be a lie, but to say she still held great anger for her former best friend would also be a lie. More than anything, she held a great deal of sadness for the way their friendship had ended. For so long it had been Brooke and Peyton, best friends forever. "Well, as you can see, I'm ok."

"Yeah, I can." Peyton stuffed her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket and rocked on her heels.

An awkward silence settled between the two before Peyton got the courage to speak again, "the baby's ok, too?"

"Mmhhmm," Brooke answered, fiddling with the mandatory hospital bracelet on her left wrist.

"Flower delivery for Brooke Davis!" Lucas stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of Peyton, "oh." He looked between the two, his gaze settling on Brooke, silently asking her what was going on.

Peyton took Lucas' arrival as her cue to leave, she turned back to Brooke, "I really am glad you're ok." She waved good-bye before silently leaving.

Lucas waited until he heard the door shut behind him to speak, "what was that about?"

Brooke shrugged, "she just wanted to see if I was ok," she grinned at the flowers in his hand and quickly changed the subject, "are those for me?"

He pulled them back, "depends, are you Brooke Davis, girlfriend of Lucas Scott, and the mother of his unborn child?"

Brooke smiled and held her hands out for the flowers, "The one and only."

He held them out for her, "then yes, my dear, they are for you." Brooke laughed lightly, taking the flowers from Lucas and admiring them, "_Pink Mystery Oriental Lilies!_ You know me well, Lucas Scott."

"It comes with the qualifications of being the boyfriend of Brooke Davis."

"Oh really?" Brooke kinked a brow, "and what are the rest of these qualifications?"

"Well," Lucas stuffed his hands in his pockets, pretending to ponder, "Most would assume there would be a long and complicated list of qualifications to be the boyfriend of Brooke Davis, but they'd be wrong. Just let her know that you'll never leave her, that you love her and that you'll always be there for her. Remember everything she tells you, because she remembers everything that you tell her. Then of course there's the little stuff, like when she greets you with a 'hi' instead of a 'hey' it's because there's something on her mind. She's allergic to blueberries and thinks it's just disgusting to put mayo on a sandwich, and of course, she only likes red rose, they're classic, the original." He grinned at a blushing Brooke, "it's simple, really."

Brooke was speechless, she shook her head, trying to keep the tears at bay, "you're really something, Broody," she whispered.

Right then, the nurse walked in and handed Brooke a clipboard and a pen, "just sign here Ms. Davis and you'll be free to go."

Brooke raised a brow as she read over the papers, "Why is my parents' health insurance covering my hospital bill?"

"You're under eighteen, Ms. Davis."

She shook her head, "but I don't live at home anymore, they are not financially supporting me."

"Are you emancipated?"

"No."

"Then you're parents are breaking the law."

Brooke's eyes widened at the nurse's words, she quickly signed the papers and mumbled something about it just being a misunderstanding with her parents.

The nurse took the clipboard back and nodded, "I'll be back shortly with a wheelchair."

"But I can walk."

"It's procedure, Ms. Davis."

Brooke started to protest when Lucas stopped her, "that's fine," he turned to Brooke, "isn't it?" Reluctantly, the brunette nodded.

After the nurse left, Brooke turned to Lucas, "I don't want to be pushed out of the hospital in a wheelchair like I'm some kind of invalid," she whined.

Lucas just shrugged his shoulders, "like she said, it's procedure."

"Yeah, yeah." Brooke sighed, crossing her arms, "and I can't believe I've been so stupid all this time! I'm not eighteen! Of course it's illegal for my parents to not support me financially!"

She was starting to get worked up about this and Lucas didn't like it, he crossed the room and wrapped her hands with his, "calm down, Brooke, you don't really want to be readmitted to the hospital right after being discharged, do you?" she shook her head and he smiled, "didn't think so."

"Am I interrupting?"

The two looked to the door, and Lucas shook his head, "good morning, Dr. Bradley."

He nodded, "morning Mr. Scott, Ms. Davis. I was hoping I would catch you two before you left. I have a few pamphlets that might help with the morning sickness and I also wrote down the names of a few pregnancy books that could be helpful."

"Thanks," Lucas said, taking the pamphlets and flipping through them.

"I would also like to see you back here for a checkup next week, it will be the end of your first trimester and I'd just like to make sure everything's going smoothly. So my secretary will be calling you later today to set up an appointment." The two nodded, "and last but certainly not least," he pulled out an envelope, "sonogram photos."

Brooke gasped and eagerly took the pictures, "we get pictures?"

Dr. Bradley chuckled, "sure do." He pointed to the fetus in the picture Brooke was currently in awe over, "it's still small at this stage and in about another two months the sonograms will be clear enough that we should be able to find out the gender."

"Lucas!" Brooke exclaimed, tearing her eyes away from the picture and looking up at him, "it's our baby!"

Lucas chuckled softly, "I see."

* * *

**So…I'm not into basketball that much, I'm more of a football fan (American, that is), Go Buckeyes! Anyway, I tried to make the game at least somewhat realistic. **

**So yeah, review.**

**I'll be leaving town next week and it'll be a fourteen hour drive, so I should probably have some time to write…so right after the new year, expect a new chapter for each OTH story. So, Happy Holidays! Have fun and be safe!**


	17. Moving Out, Moving In, Moving On

**Something Crazy**

**Chapter Seventeen- Moving Out, Moving In, Moving On**

Brooke and Haley were currently lounging on the couch, each holding their own pint of ice cream, watching some Hugh Grant movie.

After Brooke had been released from the hospital, the two girls had spent the afternoon packing all of Brooke's things up. Lucas had dropped Brooke off at Haley's before leaving to spend the day helping Keith at the shop.

"Julia Roberts and Hugh Grant have great chemistry," Brooke said between mouthfuls of ice-cream.

"Really? I don't know, I think Richard Gere and Julia Roberts work well together," Haley replied.

"True. What about Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan?"

"Oh my God! Lucas got so mad when I made him go see _You've Got Mail_with me," Haley laughed, remembering one of the many times she tortured her best friend with chick flicks, "I really wanted to see it, and so Karen dropped us off at the movies."

Brooke giggled, "Didn't that come out when we were like, eight?"

"Something like that."

"Well now I know why he has a 'phobia' of chick flicks, as he calls it."

Haley raised a brow, "did he really say that?"

"Mmhhmm, I tried to get him to watch _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days _with me once, and he refused. I mean, he nearly had a tantrum."

The two continued swapping Lucas stories, dissolving into a fit of giggles with each story told.

* * *

Across town at Brooke's soon to be home, Karen and Deb were sitting at the kitchen table in deep conversation when Nathan entered through the kitchen door.

"What are you doing here, mom?" he asked.

Deb smiled, "I came to talk to you but when I got here Karen said you were hanging with some of the guys from the team so I thought I'd just wait."

He nodded, "what do you want to talk about?"

Karen stood up, "I'll give you two some privacy," she looked at Nathan, "there's some more hot chocolate if you want any."

"Thanks," he mumbled, taking a seat next to his mom, "what did you want to talk about?" he repeated.

Deb smiled at her son, "your father and I are getting a divorce."

He shrugged, "This is old news."

"But I'm serious this time, Nathan. I bought a house, it's actually just a few streets down," she placed her hand over her son's, "I miss my son."

"You want me to move in with you?" Nathan asked, pulling his hand away, "is this some kind of way to get back at dad? You buy a house so I'll move in with you?"

"Of course not, sweetie," she frowned, "I've always been afraid to leave your father, there have been so many times when I've had our bags half packed before suddenly changing my mind. But ever since I've started talking to Karen, I realized I could do it, I could leave your father and we could still be ok."

She gave him a chance to digest her words before continuing, "It's not like our old house, there's no pool, not as many rooms, but it's a start."

He shook his head, "I don't have a problem with how big the house is, I just don't want to come home one day and see you and dad are back together. I can't put up with his crap anymore, mom."

"You won't have to, I promise, Nathan."

After a few minutes of silence, Nathan nodded, "I'll move in."

Deb grinned, her eyes wide with excitement, "you will?"

"Yeah… I'll probably get more privacy there than I would here…with Brooke moving in and all."

* * *

"So Peyton visited me this morning," Brooke said suddenly, turning to see Haley's reaction.

"Really?" Haley raised a brow, "how'd that go?"

Brook shrugged, "believe it or not, there was no screaming involved." She looked down at the half eaten tub of ice cream, "I miss my friendship with her," she sighed, "You and Luke are best friends, have you ever been so mad at him one minute and the next minute you're not mad at him anymore but you want to be?"

Haley leaned back against the couch, she frowned, contemplating the brunette's question, "I guess…but Luke has never stolen a boyfriend from me."

"Well I would hope not, otherwise Broody and I would need to have a serious talk."

Haley laughed, "You know what I mean, Tigger. Luke has never crossed me so bad that it hurts to just look at him."

Brooke nodded, "yeah," she sighed, "it's just…for so long it was just the two of us. I spent more of my childhood at Peyton's house than I did at mine. She would listen to my nonsense ramblings, she would laugh, but she would listen. While everybody else had their own opinions about who I was, for the longest time, Peyton was the only one who really knew me and I was the only one who really knew her. We didn't care what everybody else said, we were best friends who stood by each other no matter what…"

Haley nearly choked on her drink, "don't tell me you're blaming yourself for the end of your friendship with Peyton? It's not your fault, Brooke."

"I know, I really do, it's just hard sometimes."

The two were silent for a bit, taking the silence as an opportunity to get lost in their individual thoughts.

"Do you think she's still hung up on Nathan?" Haley asked suddenly.

"No," Brooke said simply. "But as much as they would both deny it, they did have a solid relationship at one point. And before they got together they had a really good friendship."

"A while ago, not too long after you told me you were pregnant, I saw them together at a party…they were talking, and I found myself jealous."

"That's completely normal."

"I know, but, I got so jealous, I became this bitch and I snapped at Jake when he tried to reason with me that I was worried over nothing." Brooke erupted into a fit of giggles and Haley raised a brow, "what's so funny?"

Brooke shook her head, "nothing…nothing, I'm not supposed to say anything." She rolled her eyes when Haley gave her a look, "fine! It's really nothing," she shrugged, "except Jake has had a crush on you since, like, forever."

Haley blushed, "you're kidding?"

"Nope, Luke told me a while ago," Brooke bit her lip, guilty from telling the secret, "I wasn't supposed to tell you, Tutorgirl."

"Don't worry, Tigger, I won't tell that you told." Haley shrugged, "but I guess it explains a lot, the awkward conversations he would have with me, the glances, and the hateful looks he would give Nathan."

Brooke nodded, "how are you and Nate, anyway?"

Haley groaned, "Awful, I think I might break up with him. I don't know, maybe if we're apart for a bit it'll give him some room to decide what he really wants." She looked at Brooke, "what do you think I should do?"

"No way," Brooke shook her head, "I'm not getting in the middle of this, nope. This is something you have to figure out for yourself, Haley."

"I was afraid you would say that."

* * *

_Ok, I'm really sorry for no Brucas in this chapter, or no Lucas for that matter, but this chapter was a filler/moving some plots along...such as the deeper development of the Baley friendship and Nathan moving out. Good news is, chapter eighteen is done...which means, review and I shall update within the next couple of days. _

_I was going to personally respond to each review but I don't have time right now. So thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! I had a wonderful Christmas and I hope everybody else did too._

_BTW...this is a comment about the season premiere...just warning you..._

_The season is going to suck for Brucas. I personally think Brucas would be happening right now if it weren't for the end of CMM and SB's marriage...as in, Chad cheating on Sophia. The Pucas scenes made me want to puke.  
_

_Rebecca _


	18. Relationships, Friendships and

** Something Crazy**

**Chapter Eighteen-Relationships, Friendships and Everything In Between**

Come Monday morning, Brooke had been reluctant to get out of bed and Lucas was sure it had nothing to do with the want of more sleep which had been her excuse.

After much persuasion, a promise for a trip to the mall later in the week and several butterfly kisses, Brooke was out of bed and getting ready for school.

The two were now walking into the school, hand in hand.

The farther they got into school, the tighter Brooke held onto Lucas' hand. The looks and whispers were obvious and Lucas knew it was getting to Brooke.

"Just ignore it all," he whispered.

"I'm trying," she mumbled, stopping in front of her locker.

"Brooke!"

Brooke sighed and put on a fake smile as Bevin came up to her, "Hey Bevin, how are you?"

The blonde shrugged, "ok, I guess. Anyway, the squad is doing horrible without you and I was wondering…"

Brooke gave her friend a curious look, "Bevin, I'm pregnant, I can't cheer anymore."

"Well I know that, I was just wondering if maybe you could coach us?"

Brooke raised a brow; so maybe Bevin wasn't the smartest person in Tree Hill, but seriously, the blonde was acting like she had just been told the time. "I just told you I was pregnant and you're acting as if it's nothing?"

"In my family, you're lucky to make it to eighteen without getting pregnant. All three of my older sisters got pregnant before they were finished with high school. Dad says it'll be a miracle if I graduate before getting pregnant." She smiled, "besides, with your looks, your baby is sure to be the cutest ever!"

"Uh, thanks." Brooke said.

"No problem!"

Lucas chuckled at the blonde, he hadn't had much contact with Bevin, but from what he could tell; she wasn't exactly the wisest, but she seemed like an honest friend...something Brooke needed. Bevin began stating her case for Brooke to help out with the cheerleading squad and Lucas found his mind wandering. He let go of Brooke's hand, causing her to stop talking and look up at him, "I'm gonna go to my locker." Brooke opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head, "you'll be fine, I'll only be a minute."

"Oh Lucas!" Bevin said abruptly before he headed for his locker.

"Yeah?"

"Your friend, Skills, is he taken?"

"You want to know if he has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

Lucas shrugged, "not that I know of."

Bevin grinned, her eyes twinkling, "awesome!"

"Uh...yeah, I guess." He turned to Brooke, "meet me at my locker when you're done?"

Brooke nodded, trying her best to keep a straight face. She turned to Bevin after Lucas had left, "are you crushin' on Skills?"

The blonde gave a dreamy smile, "I think I am." Her tone turned serious, "do you think you could get Lucas to sort of...but discreetly see if Skills is interested in me?"

Brooke bit her bottom lip mischievously, "I've got a better idea, I'll ask him myself."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course." She smiled, "you're a good friend, Bev."

* * *

By the time lunch came around, Brooke was actually in a pretty good mood. She walked with Haley to their usual lunch table, by now completely used to the stares and whispers about her pregnancy. 

"So how has your day been so far?" Haley questioned Brooke as she took a seat across from the brunette. Haley had heard from Lucas about Brooke's reluctance to come to school and the mini breakdown she almost had when entering the school.

"It's been ok," she shrugged, "after my first two classes, I guess you could say I was used to the stares and whispers." Brooke pulled the top off the chocolate pudding and dug in with the plastic spoon.

Haley smiled, "I have to say, Tigger, I'm proud of you. You're handling this better than I expected."

Brooke swallowed the pudding in her mouth, "what part? The pregnancy itself or the fact that the whole school, scratch that, the whole_town_ now knows?"

"Both, I guess. I mean, it's hard for any girl your age to deal with being pregnant and you've handled it well." Haley smiled sheepishly at the brunette, "when I came to school today I was afraid I might have to skip class to console you."

Brooke looked surprised, "You'd skip class to help me out?" Haley nodded and Brooke laughed, tilting her head to the side, "I think I've corrupted you, Tutorgirl."

Haley laughed, "Maybe just a little."

Lucas walked up to the table, grinning as he took a seat next to Brooke, "and how are my two favorite girls?"

"Depends," Brooke began, giving Lucas a mischievous grin, "which one of us is your favorite, _favorite _girl?" The two girls laughed at the expression that came over Lucas' face, "I'm just kidding, Broody, no need to get all scared."

"Yeah, we already know Brooke is a close second," Haley jokingly said.

The look that came over Brooke's face was priceless, both Haley and Lucas erupted into a fit of laughter.

Brooke quickly recovered, "Well I certainly hope that's not the case because I am the one carrying his child."

Lucas grinned and wrapped an arm around Brooke, "you're also carrying my heart."

Brooke blushed, "_Broody!_" She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss, "you're getting cheesy on me again." She grinned and whispered, "and it's kind of turning me on."

"Please save that talk for when you two are alone," Haley shivered at their words, sticking a fork in her prepackaged salad.

The table soon filled with the guys from the River Court, Jake, Nathan, who took a hesitant seat next to Haley and surprisingly, Bevin.

"Hi Skills!" Bevin said excitedly, taking up the empty seat next to him.

Skills looked up from his lunch, swallowing the massive amount of food that he had stuffed in his mouth, "uh…hey Bevin."

"How are you?" Bevin asked quickly.

"I'm good," he paused, "how are you doin?"

Bevin sighed, "I guess I could be better."

Skills caught the amused looks on Lucas and Brooke's faces, he turned back to the pretty blonde next to him, "uh…you havin' a bad day?"

"No, I'm having a really good day." She frowned, "but I was looking at my calendar today trying to figure out when my next visit is and I realized prom is in six weeks and I don't have a date!"

Skills wasn't sure which had flustered him more, the fact that she was talking about her menstrual cycle with him or the fact that she seemed close to asking him to be her prom date. "Oh…well uh…well like you said, there's still six weeks left so I'm sure you'll find a date."

"Yeah, but I need to make all these appointments for my hair, my nails, and all that stuff and I can't make them if I don't have a date," she turned to him, "what about you? Do you have a date?"

"I uh…I wasn't really planning on goin."

"That's too bad; it's really a blast. I went last year with a senior football player and had the time of my life," she paused, suddenly remembering the events of that night, "that was until I found him with another girl."

"That ain't cool."

"Tell me about it, I hoping to find a one woman date this year," she shrugged, suddenly perky again, "well, I gotta go, the cheer squad is meeting before sixth period to go over some details about our performance for the next playoff game." She turned to Haley, "wanna walk with me?"

Haley nodded; she had been looking for an excuse to getting away from Nathan's attempt at a conversation, "sure." Who did he think he was trying to start a conversation with her after all but telling her to shut up a couple of days ago?

"Awesome!" Bevin turned to Brooke, "you wanna join us? I'm sure the girls would love your input."

"She's right, Brooke," Haley began, "Kate Daniels does not know anything when it comes to routines and timing, I have no idea why Mrs. Jones decided to make her the new captain."

Brooke shook her head, "it's probably better if I don't go, I'm sure some of the girls aren't too pleased with the news that I'm pregnant. Besides, I'm not allowed to do stunts."

"Well those girls can go screw themselves," Bevin replied, "and you don't have to do any stunts, but like I said this morning, it would be so awesome if you could help us with the routine. Please, Brooke?"

"Yeah, Tigger, please?" Haley begged.

Brooke looked to Lucas, "you wouldn't mind, would you?"

Lucas shook his head, "as long as you don't actually do the routine, then no, I wouldn't mind."

"See? Lucas says it's fine," Bevin practically dragged Brooke out of her seat, "let's go, Brooke!"

When the three girls made it to the gym, Peyton and Kate Daniels were in the middle of an argument."

"But that doesn't work with the music!" Peyton argued.

Kate, a tall and stick thin girl with short brunette hair glared, "well then find music that will work with the routine because I'm not changing it!"

"We agreed on this music and for your information, the routine sucks!"

"What's the routine?" Brooke whispered to Haley.

"It's shit is what it is," Theresa said from behind Brooke, Haley and Bevin, the three turned to face the girl as she continued, "I kind of feel bad for being such a bitch to Peyton now that we all know the real reason you quit."

Brooke closed her eyes and let out a sigh, she had been lucky to avoid confrontations like this all morning, "Theresa, I really don't want to fight with you. I don't care if you're mad, disgusted or…"

Theresa laughed, "I don't care that you're pregnant."

Bevin nodded, "with you not here we've realized the squad was as good as it was because of you. It's really nice to have the normal Brooke back…you should really save that emo stuff for Peyton."

The brunette laughed, "I'll try to remember that," she nodded back to the argument that was still going on between Peyton and Kate, "so how bad is the routine?"

Theresa sighed, "well, Kate decided she wanted the music to be a remix of…"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Kate interrupted Theresa, crossing her arms and staring down Brooke, "but I thought pregnant girls weren't allowed to cheer?"

Brooke smirked, "does it look like I'm cheering? Correct me if I'm_wrong_, but doesn't your routine suck?"

"You are wrong," Kate moved closer to Brooke, "so why don't you go back to your cheating boyfriend who knocked you up…" she paused, "that is, if he really is the father. But seriously, you need to leave us alone."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "don't talk for me, Kate."

"Yeah!" Bevin exclaimed crossing her arms, "I don't know who you consider 'us' because I'm definitely not a part of it!"

Theresa nodded, "I'm with Bevin."

Kate scoffed, "are you seriously going to all side with your ex-cheer captain who can't even cheer anymore because she got herself knocked up?"

Slowly but surely, all but two of the girls slowly moved their way over to Brooke's side. Brooke couldn't believe it, she had abandoned the girls and most of them were still sticking up for her. She wanted to cry, but she wasn't going to.

Kate scoffed and stomped her feet, "fine! See how far you'll get with a captain that can't even cheer!" she turned to the two girls that were standing next to her; Brandy, a sophomore Clean Teen and Tiffany, a girl who had hated Brooke since freshman year, "let's go!"

A few minutes of silence went by before Brooke turned to face Bevin, Haley, Theresa, Peyton and the six other girls from the squad, "listen, I'm grateful that you stuck up for me," she shook her head, "but I can't be your cheer captain."

"We don't need a cheer captain, Brooke," Peyton began, "we need someone who knows how to instruct a squad full of completely different girls and get them to work together."

Haley nodded, surprised to find herself agreeing with Peyton, "if you could just help us with the routine…"

Brooke shook her head, "you guys don't get it, I _can't _cheer."

"You don't have to cheer," Peyton shrugged, not making eye contact with her former best friend, "just…don't you have something in your notebook that would work?"

Bevin looked confused, "what notebook?"

"My cheer notebook," Brooke mumbled.

Peyton nodded, "there's got to be at least fifty routines in there."

Haley shook her head, "wait, is this the notebook that you would write in every night while listening to your iPod?" She laughed, "and here I thought you were keeping a journal."

Brooke laughed, "that's a good one, Tutorgirl…" she sighed when the rest of the girls gave her pleading looks, "I guess I could look through it and see if there is anything that would work, but in the meantime you should probably tell Mrs. Jones that you need a new cheer captain."

Theresa scoffed, "none of us are qualified to be cheer captain…maybe we'll just do without a new cheer captain for the rest of the year, you'll be back next year, right?"

"I uh…" the truth was, there was a part of Brooke that hoped she would one way or another be able to come back to the squad next year. But the reasoning part of her knew it wouldn't be too likely she could manage.

"Let's just worry about our new routine for the time being," Haley said suddenly, removing the question from everyone's thoughts, "we've got Brooke and we've got four days until the next playoff game."

Bevin nodded and turned around to give Theresa a victorious grin, "see, I'm not as dumb as people think, my plan worked!"

"What plan?" Brooke asked the girls, they stood silent, giving each other nervous glances.

"Well uh…" Haley began, "Bevin and I planned on bringing you down here and…"

"When you got here, you would see me in the middle of an argument with Kate, and you would see how screwed this squad is without you," Peyton added.

"And it worked!" Bevin said, clapping her hands.

"You're not mad, are you?" Haley asked.

Brooke shook her head, a small smile playing her lips, "a little pissed that I was fooled that easily, but no, I'm not mad."

Haley grinned, "good, I'll stop by Luke's later and you can show me that notebook. And then we can all meet here tomorrow morning, say, seven?" Haley turned to rest of the girls and they all nodded.

The bell rang, announcing the end of lunch and the girls slowly dispersed and started for their next class.

"Hey Bev," Brooke started, linking arms with the blonde, "I thought I was supposed to talk to Skills, what changed?"

Bevin shrugged, "I don't know, it was just a…just a spin of the moment type thing or however the saying goes."

Brooke laughed, "spur, not spin, Bev." She caught Peyton's eye across the gym and without hesitation, she gave her former best friend a small smile.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews! And since I have time, I shall thank individually...**

**Brooke Davis23: Thanks for the review. If what you say about Kenzie is true, it's probably because she knows Chad still loves Sophia...it's so obvious. But you know, it's their lives so yeah. **

**Heathergirl84: Thanks for the review, I hope you continue reading and reviewing!**

**Svblfb4life: Thanks for reviewing...sigh It is understandable that they don't want to do scenes together...but I miss watching their interactions on screen. **

**Awhero: Thanks for being a constant reviewer! Glad you liked the BH friendship scene, hope you liked this chapter!**

**Whiters: You always leave such awesome reviews, so thank you: )...this chapter had a lot of Brucas and other interactions, the next few chapters will definitely have some more Jake involved. **

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE: Thanks for the review, glad I'm not the only one who thinks the script would be different if they were still married. **

**Eemah: Thanks for constantly reviewing, and I miss Chophia/Brucas, too...but I guess you can't always get what you want. **

**Mosie1213: Thanks for the review! A girl can definitely dream and who knows, maybe some miracle will happen and if there's a sixth season (which I don't there's going to be) it will be all BRUCAS! lol. Now that's dreaming!. Now that you've mentioned you write Brucas, I'll try to check it out when I get time. **

**Missdenmark: thanks for being a constant reviewer, hope you liked this chapter!**

**Princetongirl: thanks for reviewing again, hope you liked this chapter!**

**CheerandBrood323: Your comment hold so much truth about Mark, thanks for the review. **

**Babes: thanks for the review!**

**Othfan326: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the Brucas in this chapter!**

**SmileLikeYooMeanIt: thanks for the review, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**RedMagic:Glad you liked the chapter, hope you liked this one, too. **


	19. Tired Yet?

_So it's been a while, no doubt about it, and I understand that I've probably lost some readers...but life needed to be straightened out and things got super crazy. School, friends, family, relationships. You know, the usual life of a 20 year old girl. Anyways, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates on any of my stories but hopefully there will be more to come, soon!_

**Something Crazy**

**Chapter Nineteen-Tired yet?**

Brooke was standing in front of the bathroom mirror brushing her teeth when she heard what sounded like two people attempting to whisper. It didn't take long for her to realize those two people were Karen and Keith.

She quickly finished brushing her teeth and headed for the hallway, the scene before her would have been awkward for Lucas, but Brooke on the other hand found it rather amusing.

Karen was standing with her bedroom door wide open, her house robe wrapped tightly around her body, telling Keith he had to get going before Brooke and Lucas saw him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The sound of Brooke's voice caused both adults to jump, reluctantly, they both turned around.

"Um…good morning, Brooke!" Keith said, buttoning the final few buttons on his shirt, "I heard you moved in."

"Mmhhmm," she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, "don't try to change the subject, Keith." She shook her head, a grin playing at her lips, "a little advice for you two love birds," she pointed to her barely noticeable baby bump, "_always_ use protection."

* * *

Brooke rolled her eyes as a small cluster of freshman and sophomore girls passed her, all of which were whispering while glancing her way.

"My pregnancy is old news, girls, even for high school standards. Why don't you try keeping up with the rumor mill?"

"Why don't you try using protection?" one of the girls spit back.

When the girls had moved down the hallway, Brooke turned back to her original task and opened her locker. Her bottom lip started to tremble and she bit it, hoping to keep her emotions at bay. She didn't understand why she was getting so upset at some stupid freshman girls for talking about her. Even before news of her pregnancy had made its way through the halls of Tree Hill High, she had always been the subject of rumors and gossip and she never let it bother her before.

She quickly switched one textbook for another before slamming her locker shut and rushing to the closest girl's restroom. Thankfully, it was empty. She rushed to the first stall and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. She leaned her back against the door and let the tears fall.

Brooke gasped when she heard the bathroom door open and bit back her sobs.

"Brooke?"

Although she recognized the voice, she stayed silent.

"Come on Brooke, I saw you rushing into the bathroom," she paused, "I know I'm probably one of the last people you wanna talk to right now…but, I just say something to let me know you're ok and I'll leave."

"Just go, please," Brooke pleaded.

Peyton sighed; she was hurt that Brooke was still shutting her out of her life. When the brunette had directed a smile at her just a couple of days ago, giving her some hope. But Peyton knew she deserved the treatment she was getting from Brooke, "I guess I deserve that."

The blonde turned around and started to leave but on second thought, she stopped and turned back to the closed stall, "you never let the gossip get to you before, B," she whispered, "So why let it get to you now?"

There were a few minutes of silence before Peyton heard the lock on the door turn and then watched as the door eventually opened, Brooke glared, "it was always just gossip about me...which I can handle." She moved to the wall of sinks and mirrors. She glanced through the mirror at her former best friend, "it's the gossip about people I care about that hurts."

"You mean, Lucas?" Peyton questioned.

Brooke nodded, "and Haley, I mean, I'll admit I wasn't originally a fan of Haley's, but the girl has turned out to be a really great friend…" Brooke paused as she saw the hurt brush over Peyton's face, "every time I turn around, they're saying something about Lucas…and I don't know, I guess I'm just tired of the gossip."

"Well then it's simple," the blonde shrugged, "ignore it." Brooke gave her a curious look and she continued, "You don't need anybody's approval, you're growing up, Brooke and you've got this great guy who wants to be with you every step of the way. You've got a support system, Brooke, that's all you really need to succeed. Let other people say whatever they want…" she paused, "I do."

"Does it work?"

Peyton shrugged, "most of the time, but like I said, you've got a great support system, Brooke."

Brooke nodded, "Thanks for the pep talk."

Peyton shrugged, "I'll always be around to listen." She paused briefly before continuing, "you know, these past couple of weeks…months or however long it's been has given me time to 

reevaluate the way I treated you as a friend and well, if you ever decide to give me a second shot at friendship I can guarantee I'll be a better friend." The bell rang and Peyton sighed, "I've gotta get to class, Mr. Willis promised me a week's worth of detention the next time I was tardy to his class."

Brooke laughed and gathered her stuff, "yeah, I should probably get to class, too."

* * *

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Skills exclaimed as the ball easily made its way into the net, "nothin' but net."

Jake laughed, "If you're so good, why aren't you on the team?" He retrieved the ball from the ground and maneuvered around a defending Skills before going up for the easy layup, "oh that's right, 'cause I got better game than you!"

"Oooh and Jagelski not only made a comeback on the scoreboard but a comeback in the war of words," Mouth announced from the bleachers.

Skills shook his head, "he may be winning with words but I'm winning with the ladies. You know why? Cuz Skills got skills with the ladies! Brooke's hot cheer leader friend Bevin so wants me," he popped the collar of his t-shirt and crossed his arms, "whatchya think 'bout that?"

Mouth laughed and Jake couldn't even help but crack a smile, "I admit you got a point there, Skills. The only girl that I'm interested in has a boyfriend and I guess what I'm trying to say is," he cleared his throat and did his best impression of Bevin, "_I need a date for prom, will you go with me Skills?_"

"Whoa!" All three turned around to see Lucas, "what the hell did I miss?"

Jake turned slightly red and Skills tried to keep his composure.

"Didn't you hear?" Mouth quipped, "Skills and Jake have got it bad for one-another."

Skills shook his head, "I ain't got it bad for J!"

Jake nodded, "yeah, and I don't have it bad for Skills."

Lucas raised a brow, "uh-huh."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Skills asked, "Shouldn't you be buying baby clothes and deciding which brand of diapers is the best? I hear it's a tossup between Luvs and Pampers these days."

"Funny," Lucas mumbled, "anyway, I came by to see if you guys had any plans tonight, Brooke wants to have a movie night thing…" he paused, "she's trying to find something to replace her usual Friday night parties…"

"I'm in," Mouth shrugged, "kicking Skills' ass at video games is getting kind of old."

Skills shook his head, "you know you should be thankful I'm your friend, I could easily be hittin' up them parties."

Mouth raised a brow, "no you couldn't."

"Yeah, ok, you're right," Skills admitted. He turned to Lucas, "I'm in, too."

Lucas nodded to Jake, "what about you?"

"Sure."

"Jake here just wants to see Haley," Skills said.

Jake rolled his eyes, "and like you don't want see Bevin."

"But Bevin's single, so I have no worries, not to mention she practically asked me to be her prom date…Haley on the other hand, is taken."

"So who is all going, anyway?" Mouth asked.

"Let's see, you three, Haley, Nathan, Bevin, of course Brooke and I, and…" he shrugged, "I think that's it."

Jake frowned, "I can't help but feel like there's someone missing from that list."

* * *

"So Broody, are you getting tired, yet?" Brooke questioned as she followed close behind him, pushing the blue grocery cart.

"Tired of grocery shopping?" he turned to look at her, "we haven't even been here for five minutes."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I'm talking about the playoffs, Luke."

Two days ago, the Ravens had won another playoff game, advancing farther into the playoffs. Three more games and they would be state champs.

Lucas shrugged, adding Doritos and Cheetos to the cart, "it's exciting."

"But…" the brunette urged.

"But I don't want to disappoint the team, I don't want to disappoint Coach and make him question whether or not it was a mistake to add me to the team."

"You're not the only one on the court, Broody and if by some long, long, long shot, the Ravens don't win the state championship and people are you looking at you to blame; I will personally make them look another way."

Lucas laughed, "and how exactly will you make them look another way?"

She shrugged and grinned, "by threatening them of course."

* * *

"How could we have forgotten to get ice-cream?" Brooke sighed and shut the freezer door.

Lucas shook his head, "I just bought ice-cream a couple of days ago."

Haley laughed, "a couple of days ago? Luke, your girlfriend is pregnant, ice-cream doesn't last a couple of days."

Brooke nodded, "it's true, I finished off the carton yesterday as an afternoon snack."

"When Dr. Bradley said to eat more, I don't know if he was talking about just ice-cream."

Brooke glared at Lucas and crossed her arms, she was just about ready to speak when Haley spoke first, "you should call Nathan and see if he can make an extra stop to pick up some ice-cream."

"I think I will," Brooke grabbed her cell phone and left the kitchen, giving Lucas another look.

Jake cleared his throat, "hey Bevin and Skills, wanna help me go through the pile of movies in the living room?"

* * *

"Any particular choice of ice-cream you would like me to buy?" Nathan asked with his cell phone to his ear as he walked into the small town grocery store.

"_Umm…I don't know, mint-chocolate chip or no! Get some French vanilla and then get some sprinkles, hot fudge and Oreo crumbs, we'll have sundaes!"_

Nathan laughed at the excitement in Brooke's voice, "you got it, Brookie, would you like some cherries, too?"

"_Of course! Thanks again, Nate."_

"Don't mention it," Nathan flipped his phone shut and grabbed a grocery cart, no matter how small amount of groceries you had to buy, you couldn't go without a grocery cart.

He rounded the corner to the aisle the ice-cream was in and did a double take, "Peyton?"

Peyton looked up, "Hey Nate, since when do you go grocery shopping?"

"Since my brother's pregnant girlfriend suddenly forgot she was out of ice cream."

"And she didn't ask Luke to get it?"

"She knew I was closer to here than Luke."

The blonde nodded, "makes sense," she opened a freezer door and pulled out a carton of rocky road.

"I see rocky road is still your favorite," he commented, piling a few cartons of French vanilla into the cart.

"Yeah," she raised a brow, "French vanilla?"

Nathan nodded, "Brooke decided we should make sundaes," he laughed, "she's trying really hard to find something to do during her would be partying hours."

"_We?_" Peyton asked, unsure if she really wanted to know what she was missing out on.

"Uh, yeah…just a few friends, nothing big…" he gave her a half smile, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "don't be...things will be ok in time." She gave him a reassuring smile, "I can feel it, I deserve this pain I feel, but everything will be ok for everyone."

"Yeah, I'm not so good at thinking positive." Just then, Nathan's cell phone rang, he checked the color I.D. he gave his ex another apologetic smile, "I gotta go." He gave her a half wave before taking the cart, heading down another aisle and then answering his phone.


	20. Grades, Hormones and Some Talk

_I'm glad I still have some readers after that long hiatus, thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter! This chapter is sort of a stepping stone for Brucas.  
_

**Something Crazy**

**Chapter Twenty-Grades, Hormones and Some Talk.**

Another week of playoff games went by in a blur for Lucas and rest of the team. Before they even had a chance to comprehend what all was going on, it was the morning before the state championship game and both the cheer squad and basketball team were getting some last minute practice in before school began.

Brooke watched, half asleep from the bleachers as the girls perfected their routine.

Lucas shook his head from the other end of the court where he was practicing his jump shots.

"Dude, she can barely stay awake anymore, what the hell do you two do at night?" Nathan asked, coming up to his older brother, resting a basketball at his side.

"I wish that were the case," he turned to his brother and lowered his voice, "we haven't had sex since before she was hospitalized." Nathan raised a brow, and Lucas nodded, "I know, it's crazy…but she's either too tired or just not in the mood."

"I thought pregnant women developed a crazy sex drive and this is _Brooke _we're talking about, not some random pregnant chick."

Lucas sighed and glanced back at his girlfriend, "but I don't really care about that…"

Nathan snorted, "Yeah right."

"Ok, ok, I do care about it…but I care more about the fact that she's just been completely out of it, it's like she's going through her days in a haze, her grades are even starting to slip."

"Ask Haley to help her out," Nathan shrugged, "I'm passing all of my classes, thanks to her…hell, I even have a B in math."

Lucas laughed and shook his head, "it's just history she's having trouble with, but I think Haley does have the same teacher, just different periods. I'll figure something out." He looked curiously at his younger brother by three months, "how is your relationship with Hales?"

"No comment," Nathan grumbled before turning back to practicing his game.

Lucas sighed and turned in the direction Brooke had been, he was surprised to see that she, along with rest of the cheer squad had left.

* * *

Later in the day, Lucas caught up with Brooke at her locker, "hey Pretty Girl," he whispered, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her expanding waist.

She grinned, looking up at him, "hey boyfriend!"

"Well someone's a bit more perky than this morning, you looked like you were about to make a bed out of the bleachers."

"Yeah, well, fifty minute naps help."

He raised a brow, "when did you have time to take a nap?" Brooke averted his gaze and Lucas sighed, "What class did you skip?"

"Just sixth period," she shrugged, "no big deal."

"No big deal? Brooke, sixth period is your history class and need I remind you that you're--"

"No," she cut him off, "you don't need to remind me that I'm failing my history class," once again she shrugged, "I'll just copy Haley's notes and study…" she paused, "for once."

"Brooke--"

"Please don't _Brooke_ me." She started walking away from him but he matched her stride with little effort.

"Then please don't skip class."

"We're not having this conversation, _Lucas_."

"Yes we are, _Brooke._"

"No we're not."

He sighed, trying not to show his anger, "yes we are, but it'll obviously have to wait because you're in one of your hormonal moods again." He immediately regretted the words once they left his mouth and it killed him when he saw the hurt look wash over Brooke's face.

Brooke recovered quickly and hid her hurt with anger, "fuck you, Lucas."

* * *

Dinner that night was awkward, to say the least.

Brooke had made sure to sit as far away from Lucas as possible and she only spoke when Karen spoke to her. Completely ignoring anything Lucas said to her. After dinner had ended and the table had been cleared, she excused herself from the kitchen.

Karen waited until Brooke was down the hall and had shut the door to the bedroom she shared with Lucas, "what are you guys arguing about now?"

Lucas shook his head, "I said something stupid today..."

"What did you say to her?"

"I commented on her mood swings. I didn't mean to, I was just frustrated with her because she--"

Karen raised a brow, "because she what?"

He shook his head, "it's nothing, I'll figure it out."

The elder brunette watched as her son started down the hallway towards his bedroom, "Lucas?" she called out, when he turned around, she continued, "you don't comment on a pregnant woman's hormone driven mood swings."

"I know that…now."

Lucas quietly let himself into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Brooke stood in front of the mirror, pulling her hair from the messy bun atop her head and brushing her brunette locks out. She completely ignored Lucas' entrance.

"I'm sorry," he took a seat on the bed, hands in pockets, and watched as she brushed her hair, "I really didn't mean what I said, it's just things have been so stressful lately, and I guess I took it out on you. I'm just going crazy with the playoffs and I'm not thinking straight."

Brooke scoffed, "oh yes, because out of everything going on, basketball is obviously the most stressful."

He sighed and ran a hand through is hair, "You know what I mean, Brooke."

She shrugged, going back to brushing her hair, "not really. But hey, you're not the one that's pregnant, so maybe basketball is the most stressful thing going on for you right now."

"Don't do that, Brooke."

"Don't do what?" she asked innocently, although she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Don't pretend that you're the only one stressed out by your pregnancy."

"Oh that's right, I forgot my mood swings stress you out."

The blond put his face in his hands and sighed deeply, he threw himself back on the bed, staring absentmindedly up at the ceiling fan. After a few minutes of silence, it got too much for him and he sat back up, "we're gonna talk about it, Brooke, right here, right now."

"But I don't wanna talk about it. Can't we just pretend like it never happened?"

"No," he said sternly.

She kinked a brow in classic Brooke Davis fashion, "did you just tell me no?"

He chuckled, "It's not like I haven't told you no, before."

"Yeah, but this was a strict no. You are so gonna be the bad cop with this kid."

"I don't know, I think this baby is going to be the most spoiled child ever." The mood seemed to have relaxed a little bit, and so he tried again, from a different approach, "you know, Haley has the same history teacher as you."

Brooke averted eye contact, "I don't care about my grades," she mumbled, "nobody else does either."

Lucas titled his head to the side, a curious expression playing on his features, "what do you mean, _nobody else does either_?"

She shook her head, focusing her gaze across the room, "it's nothing…it's stupid."

"Try me."

"It's just…" she frowned, not really knowing how to explain, "Ok, when I was in the first grade, I got my very first A on a test," she looked at him sheepishly, "it was just a spelling test, but I was proud…so proud of myself."

"And…" Lucas urged her to continue.

"After my nanny had brought me home I was so happy to see my parents were home, they had been in France for something. Anyway, I ran up to them and showed them my perfect spelling test and you know what my mother said?"

"What?" Lucas whispered, his complete focus on her and the fact that she was opening up to him.

"_Brooke, get that piece of paper out of my face, can't you see your father and I are in the middle of a conversation._" She shrugged, "I guess, I don't know, I guess I wanted her to tell me how proud of me she was and hang it up on the refrigerator door." Her eyes traveled to Luke's, "kinda stupid, huh?"

He shook his head, "no, no, it wasn't stupid at all," he paused, trying to choose his next words carefully, "but I don't understand, the Brooke Davis I know isn't one to let other people get to her."

She took a seat next to him on the bed, "they're my parents…every child wants to be loved by their mom and dad…even me."

Lucas knew all too well what she meant, "when I was a kid, I tried everything to get Dan to just look my way, for once just acknowledge me," he shook his head, "I was so jealous of Nathan."

"You had every right to be," she murmured, "but let me tell ya, Luke, you didn't miss much, Dan Scott isn't exactly father material."

"So I've been told."

Brooke smiled as she leaned back against the pillows, "do you realize we just had a serious conversation?"

"We've had serious conversations before, Brooke," he shook his head, "what makes this one so different?"

"I don't usually talk about my neglectful parents and you usually don't talk about your ass of a father," she shrugged, "it was…it was just nice."

He grinned, "I guess you've got a point."

"I always do, Broody." She turned her head and grinned at him, "I love you."

He brushed the hair from her face and caressed the side of her face, "I love you too, Pretty Girl." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly before continuing, "and I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

She shook her head, "you don't need to apologize, I know I'm a hormonal bitch," she frowned, "and I guess I should probably try a little harder when it comes to my grades. College may not be in my future but that doesn't mean I should continue slacking off in high school."

He raised a brow, "you don't think college is in your future?"

She sighed, "can we talk about something else besides school, Broody?"

Reluctantly, Lucas agreed, "yeah, ok."

The two were silent for a while before Brooke broke out into a sudden grin, "hey Lucas," she whispered.

Before Lucas had any idea to comprehend what was going on, Brooke had rolled on top of him and was now straddling him. She leaned down to his face and whispered seductively, "I don't if you've been keeping track but it's…"

"…been while?" Lucas grinned, "yeah, I know."

The brunette laughed, "what do you say we end this little streak of abstinence?"

It was Lucas' turn to laugh, "because that just sounds so romantic."


	21. It's the Friends that Count

**_It's been a while since I've done this, but review responses:_**

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing, __SmileLikeYooMeanIt, flipflopgal, brookedavis23, ok, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE and Christabella! Some of you just mentioned have been reviewing since the beginning and I really appreciate it. : )  
_**

**_Tanya2byour21: Thanks for the wonderful review! I'm really glad you like my writing...although, I'm not gonna brag because I think I could be better, but hey, we're all our own worst critic, right? I'm glad you really felt Brooke's emotions in my writing and I've always felt like Brucas was sort of on similar ground with the parents, as in Dan abandoning Lucas and Brooke's parents kind of being, well, not parents.  
_**

**_Jill Cohen: First, I'm glad you found this story and are enjoying it. Secondly, thanks for the offer, but I got everything with the baby planned out ; ). Ah, yes, the Naley question, well, you see, this story is going to be really long and I don't think you're going to like this chapter super well if you're a Naley fan...but just stick with me, this is a LONG story. Things will be going up and down for every couple...but is it Pathan/Jaley/Naley/Jeyton? Oh the mystery! ; ). Just remember, true love is never easy..._**

**_Eemah: You're always such a wonderful reviewer! After reading over, I agree, the end conversation was a little short and empty, I could have added more ; ). As for your chap 19 review, I think I did end up taking some of your suggestions into consideration and I should have thanked you for your ideas, there was such a major jump from chapter 18 to 19 (like six months in real life, lol) that it left my mind to mention you. And thanks for the suggestion of adding more detail. I hope this chapter has a bit more detail. :)_**

**_As for all the other mystery reviewers, I hope you like this chapter and you know, maybe...just maybe, feel compelled to review. lol. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

_Something Crazy_

_Chapter Twenty One-It's the friends that count_

The game ending buzzer went off and Ravens fans stampeded onto the hardwood to celebrate with the players who had brought victory to them.

"We won!" Brooke squealed, she jumped from her courtside seat and looked to her left ready to embrace her boyfriend's mother in a hug but found Karen and Keith reaching for each other. She smiled happily before looking over the crowd of people that had rushed to the gym floor and trying to find Lucas.

"Brooke!"

The brunette turned around at the sound of her name, and gave a genuine smile to her former best friend, "We won, we really won!" Without thinking twice she pulled the curly blonde into a tight hug. It was then, that she had realized she was hugging her former best friend, and, surprisingly, it didn't feel awkward.

Peyton had been completely taken off guard; she pulled back, nodding to the crowd, "you better find Lucas before he's swallowed up whole by these crazy kids."

Brooke laughed, "yeah, I'll see ya at the café?"

"Of course."

Lucas rushed in and out of people, trying to see through the crowd and the falling confetti. He finally sought out Brooke who was pushing her way through the crowd, trying to get to him.

"You did it!" She yelled over the noise, rushing to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "You did it, Luke!" she repeated.

Lucas held Brooke close to him, breathing in her scent, "I couldn't have done it without you," he murmured into her hair.

She pulled back, giving him a confused look, "I think you're giving me too much credit, Broody."

He rubbed his nose against hers, his eyes never leaving hers, "I don't think I could ever give you too much credit, to see you sitting in the stands and not thinking about you lying in some hospital bed helped tremendously," he tugged on the t-shirt she was wearing, she had spent the night before turning the plain white t-shirt into the ultimate "Go Lucas!" fan shirt. His hands paused over her protruding belly, "although I do miss your cheer uniform."

She leaned in closer, lowering her raspy voice and kinking an eye-brow, "well maybe I'll put it on later and do a cheer just for you, superstar."

"Really?'

She laughed, "I don't even know if it still fits!" She grinned and started pulling him towards center court, "come on, they're getting ready to hand Coach the trophy."

* * *

When Peyton climbed on the team bus, her gym bag draped on her shoulder, she couldn't help but laugh at the celebration still going on. She had long changed out of her cheer uniform and was in a pair of tight jeans and a black Ravens t-shirt, for once keeping the Ravens spirit with her.

She spied an empty seat next to Jake, she walked over to him, "this seat taken?" she asked.

He shook his head, "nope, all yours."

"Thanks." She plopped down and took in his appearance; his brown hair was still wet from his quick shower. He was wearing one of the white and blue 'Ravens State Champions' tees that had been made ahead of time in hopes that the Ravens would indeed knock down the reigning champions. "So how does it feel?" she asked.

He shrugged, a small smile playing at his lips, "it feels good, really good." He sighed happily, "maybe NYU has been paying attention and will throw me a basketball scholarship."

The blonde raised a brow, "NYU, eh?"

He nodded, "preferably, but mainly someplace in New York City…the city is amazing!"

"I'm more of a Chicago person, myself."

He chuckled, "yeah, I remember."

"Really?" Peyton asked in an amused tone, "you remember that?"

"Of course…you still got the black and white photo of Chicago's skyline hanging above your bed?"

She laughed, "I do, actually." She sighed, reminiscing about their short-lived relationship, "Oh gosh, that was like, four years ago."

He chuckled, "Oh how time flies."

* * *

A couple of hours later, the new high school basketball state championship team was back in Tree Hill and celebrating at Karen's Café. It had been Haley's idea to throw a celebration party at the café and Karen was happy to oblige, she was a high school student at one point, she knew how the parties could be.

Lucas had been laughing it up with some guys from the team when he had realized Brooke was nowhere to be seen. He excused himself, saying he was getting something to eat. He found Haley sitting at the counter in deep conversation with his mother.

"Either one of you seen Brooke?" He asked.

Karen shook her head, "last I saw, she was sitting with a few girls from the cheerleading squad."

Haley shrugged, "she was in the kitchen earlier talking to Bevin. I wouldn't worry too much, Luke, she's probably laughing it up with someone from the cheer squad as we speak."

Lucas nodded, "you're probably right, I just wanna make sure she's alright. She seemed a little tired on the way back from the game."

"She's pregnant, Lucas, of course she's going to be tired," Karen said, trying to reason with her son, although she knew it was no use, "but I'll let you know if I see her."

"Thanks." He walked around the counter and headed towards the kitchen.

Lucas spent twenty minutes searching around the café before looking outside; he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting on top of an old crate. She was wearing his gray hoody, continuously flipping her cell phone open and shut.

"I've been looking all over for you."

She looked up, not at all startled, "I've been out here the whole entire time."

Lucas came over and took a seat next to her, "what are you doing out here?"

Brooke shrugged, "just getting some fresh air," she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder and stifling a yawn, "you shouldn't worry about me so much, Broody."

He looked down at her, "tired?"

"Mmhhmm."

"You wanna go home?"

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him like he was crazy, "and miss the party?" She shook her head, "no way," she stood from the crate and pulled Lucas with her, "let's get back in there before people start wondering where and why we left the party."

He chuckled, "Cheery's back!"

The two walked, hand in hand, back into the café.

Brooke had left Lucas with Nathan, Tim, Skills and some other guys to go talk to Haley.

"Hey Tigger," Haley greeted, handing Brooke bottled water, "Luke was freaking out when he couldn't find you."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit, but I was sitting right outside," she shook her head; "he worries way too much."

"Don't have to tell me twice;" she watched her friend carefully, "you look tired."

"That's because I am," she sighed, "but I'd take being tired any day over morning sickness, I am _so _happy it stopped."

Haley laughed, "Whenever one of my siblings got sick and complained my mother would always say the same thing, _you'll get over it in a few days, try puking your guts out for nine months straight!_"

Brooke grinned, "So that's where you got your sense of humor from, tutorgirl."

Lucas found Skills and Mouth over in the corner of the café, "hey guys, what's with the wall flower attitudes? That's my job." He slid into the booth next to Mouth, across from Skills.

Skills shrugged, resting an arm on the back of the seat, "It's just, ya know, we're happy you won and all but we're not a part of the team."

Mouth nodded, "we're kind of out of place."

The blond shook his head, "there are a lot of people here that aren't apart of the team."

Mouth rolled his eyes, "besides the cheerleaders?"

"Maybe you've got a point," Lucas said, after scanning his mother's café.

"Hey Skills!" Bevin said excitedly, taking a seat in the booth next to him, and ignoring whatever conversation she had interrupted, "I'm glad you're here!"

He raised a brow, "really?"

She nodded, "I haven't seen you since the little movie marathon."

Lucas and Mouth shared a knowing look, "we're gonna go get some food," Lucas said suddenly.

"Yeah," Mouth quickly agreed, following Lucas out of the booth and over to the trays of food on the counter.

Skills shook his head, giving his two best friends a look before turning back to the blonde at his side, "so how are you?"

"Pretty good," she said happily, "but I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

Bevin bit her bottom lip, trying to find the best way to ask, "well, I don't know if you'll like what I have to ask you…"

He tilted his head, "does it have to do with a certain dance coming up?"

She nodded, "yeah."

"Well in that case, if you still need a date, I'll be happy to escort you."

Bevin grinned, "really?" she clapped her hands, "oh my gosh, I'm so happy! I wasn't sure if you would say yes because I know I'm not exactly the brightest girl and you could probably do so much better."

Skills shook his head and sat up straighter, "don't say that. You're a catch, Bevin. What do you say we get together before prom? You know, a date?"

"I would love that!"

"Me too."

* * *

"We need to talk," Haley said, cornering Nathan at the counter as he restocked his plate.

Karen had really out done herself with the party food, cheese, mini sandwiches, every chip you could think of, homemade cookies a large cake that proclaimed _Congratulations Ravens! _in blue and then beneath it, it read _State Champions!_ Needless to say, the cake was being saved until everyone for sure made it to the party.

He nodded, not making eye contact with her, "I know…but does it have to be now?"

"Yes."

Nathan sighed, "fine."

Haley rolled her eyes, "don't worry, I'll make it quick."

"So what is it?" he asked, knowing he was most likely going to get bitched out for ignoring her the past couple of weeks.

"We're over."


	22. Starting The Weekend Off Right

**Something Crazy**

**Chapter Twenty Two-Starting The Weekend Off Right.**

"Bevin!" Brooke squealed as the blonde modeled her outfit which consisted of a short jean skirt (not too short), a slimming red top, a small black jacket just in case the temperature dropped and black heels, "you're gonna get lucky tonight!"

"I'm already lucky, Brooke!"

"Of course, of course," Brooke turned the blonde around so she was now looking at her own appearance through the mirror, "Ok, how do you want your hair?"

"I don't know, there's just so many ways to go," Brooke's cell phone vibrated across Bevin's vanity, the blonde picked it up, "ooh, it's a text from Lucas!" she handed the pink razr to Brooke.

Brooke flipped open her phone and scanned the text, she smirked before quickly replying and flipping her phone shut.

"Are you two love birdies gonna get lucky again tonight?"

Brooke laughed, "Are you kidding? My sex drive is on high right now, I'm wearing the boy out."

"But Bevin here _will not _be wearing her date out tonight."

The two girls jumped at the adult voice and both turned to see Bevin's mother, Sherry, leaning against the door frame into her youngest child's room.

"Hey Mrs. Mirskey," Brooke greeted nervously, "Bev and I, we were just joking."

Sherry Mirskey was a tall, sophisticated blonde, and with one look at her, everybody knew exactly where Bevin got her looks. She gave the girls a soft smile, "I know, but it's always good to give you kids a scare once in a while, keep you on your toes." She looked directly at Brooke, "and Brooke, I've known you since your days in diapers, I'm pretty sure we're on good enough terms you can call me Sherry." She took a few more steps into the bedroom, "it's been a while since I've seen you around here."

Brooke shrugged, "been busy," she replied quietly.

"Busy taken care of yourself and your baby?" she eyed the baby bump, with Brooke halfway through her fourth month; her bump had become rather obvious.

"_Mom_!" Bevin shook her head, "please don't get on Brooke's case about being sixteen and pregnant."

"No, Bevin, it's ok…"

"It's not ok. Mom, I don't want you…"

"Bevin, honey, calm down," Sherry's voice was calm with a hint of humor in it, "you really think I'm going to judge Brooke?" she turned to Brooke, "Bevin's father and I had our first child at seventeen," she gave the brunette a reassuring smile, "I just wanted to know how you were taking it all?"

Brooke let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as her hand instinctively went to her belly, "I'm doing ok. Just taking everything as it comes."

"And the father?"

"Lucas has been there for me every step of the way."

"That's really good to hear," Sherry caught the look her daughter was giving her, "ok, I'm going…let me know when your date arrives, honey." She turned to Brooke, "don't make yourself a stranger again, Brooke."

When Bevin was sure her mother was down the hallway, she rushed across her room and shut the door before locking it. She turned around, her back leaning against the door, "I am so sorry about that, Brooke. My mother means well but she likes to ask questions."

Brooke shook her head, "don't worry about," she smiled softly, chuckling, "I forgot how much your mom liked to talk."

"And people say I talk a lot!" Bevin shook her head, "ok, so how should I put my hair?"

Brooke stood next to Bevin in front of her vanity, staring at her friend's reflection in the mirror, "I think you should just keep it down."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's you."

"Well of course it's me! Who else would it be?"

Half an hour later, Brooke was backing out of the drive of the Mirskey residence. She had a small smile playing at her lips as she drove through her former high end neighborhood; she was truly happy for Bevin and definitely had to remember to find out all the details about the date tomorrow. Helping Bevin get ready for her date with Skills had reminded Brooke of her first few weeks with Lucas, she had truly been happy and eager of what the next day with the blue-eyed boy would bring.

She pulled up to the red light, coming to a stop and sighed as she thought about the past couple of months. It had been a hell of a roller coaster, to say the least. But somehow, she had managed to find steady ground, but deep down, she felt as if she hadn't quiet made it out of the storm yet and it scared her.

Before she knew it, she was pulling into her own place, parking her car behind Lucas' truck. It was just the two of them this weekend. Karen was away at some small business owners' convention and Keith had accompanied her.

Her keys jingled as she unlocked the front door and pushed it open. She shut the door after entering and almost right away she was over by the couch, dropping her heavy book bag and letting it make a soft landing on the beige colored couch.

She almost glared at her book bag; she had really started putting the extra effort into her school work. With basketball and cheerleading over, Brooke had plenty of time to do her homework, Karen had figured out either from Lucas or Haley about Brooke's slipping grades and every day made it a point that Brooke not start working until she was finished with her homework.

It was weird, all her life, Brooke would hear fellow classmates complaining constantly about their parents making them do this, making them do that and she never found herself able to relate. But coming from parents who didn't give a shit, Brooke never really minded Karen's motherly questions and actions.

"You got a vendetta out for your book bag or something?"

The brunette yelped and put a hand to her heart, her eyes wide, she looked across the living room over at her boyfriend who was leaning against the open door that led to the kitchen, "shit, Lucas! You scared the hell out of me!"

He removed his hands from his pockets and walked across the living room over to where she was standing, "sorry, you were just so into staring at your book bag."

"Yeah, well, I hate homework."

"That's why you should be jumping for joy that it's Friday night."

She pointed to her stomach and laughed, "yes, because it's so easy to jump when you're almost five months pregnant."

"You know what I mean, pretty girl." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him before moving his hands and slipping them under her shirt and over her belly, "I love your belly," he whispered, leaning in and kissing her.

They stayed like that for a bit, in each other's arms, kissing and letting their hands roam free. Slowly the two pulled apart, "and I love kissing you," Brooke whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lucas grinned, "the feeling is completely mutual," he brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear, "so what do you want to do tonight? It's a Friday night…just the two of us…no interruptions…"

"Sounds nice," she whispered, looking up at him, her gaze locked on his, "just the two of us."

"Brooke Davis," he intertwined his fingers with hers, "will you go out with me tonight?"

"Lucas Scott? The hottest guy in school just asked me out on a date?" Brooke gasped, "whatever will I wear..." she shrugged and tilted her head, humor showing through in her gaze, "you know, if I happen to say yes."

"I really don't think clothes are necessary for this date."

"Lucas!" Brooke lightly slapped his shoulder.

He feigned pain, his hand grasping onto his shoulder, "ow, abuse, I say, abuse!"

Brooke shook her head, her smile wide, "you're crazy, Broody."

"But you love me, anyway."

"I do," she whispered, "and I'll love you even more when you explain this date."

"Well," he grabbed her hand and led her to take a seat on the couch, he sat down next to her, "it occurred to me that so much has gone on these past couple of months that we haven't actually had _us _time. I mean, yeah, we've got one on one time all the time but…" he shrugged, "I think it's time I take my pretty girl out for a night and show her how much I love her."

"I think she would like that," Brooke whispered, rubbing her nose to his affectionately.

"I hope so."

"I know so."

**_

* * *

I apologize for the long, long, long wait. But school got the best of me, I mean, it's coming down the wire for me and I really had to be watching my grades. But now that the quarter has ended and I am on winter break, I've got some free time. Thanks so much for all the reviews, long ones, short ones, begging me to update, I really appreciate it all. Next chapter will have rest of the two couples date night, and some Haley, Jake, Peyton, and Nathan (no particular order for those 4)._**


	23. A Run In

_A/N: So I sincerely apologize for the long, long, long wait...I went through a writing funk and life got busy. I know, it's not really an excuse, but it's the truth. But hopefully, I'm getting back into it and the next few chapters are actually planned out. So they should be out soon. I'm kind of so-so about this chapter, but after this, things are going to start moving along. Thanks so much for the reviews, I wish I had time to respond but I gotta get started on homework. lol. But review if you like, thanks. : ). Next author's note will for sure have thanks, some of you readers are very loyal even if there is a huge break in between chapters. _

**Something Crazy**

**Chapter Twenty Three-A Run In**

The second Lucas killed the engine; Brooke was opening the door and climbing out of the truck. She had taken off her three inch heels during the silent drive home and was walking quickly to the front door.

Lucas sighed and leaned onto the steering wheel as he watched Brooke unlock the front door, let herself in and slam it shut. This was not how the night was supposed to end, he had planned it all out; romantic candle light dinner and a quiet night at home, just the two of them and wherever their love would take them.

But no, after finishing the romantic, candle light dinner, they just had to run into Brooke's parents in the parking lot. He drummed his fingers along the steering wheel, lingering a few minutes and hoping that Brooke would take the time to calm down. Deciding he had waited long enough, he jumped out of his truck and followed her path into the house.

Lucas tossed his keys onto the couch, pulled off his suit jacket and unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt, "Brooke?" he called out, continuing to unbutton his shirt. He hated dressing up, but the restaurant had a strict dress policy and he was willing to dress up to take his Pretty Girl out. He walked past the kitchen and down the hallway to his bedroom. He stopped at the doorway to the room and leaned against the frame, "are you really going to ignore me?"

She stood against his dresser, her belly leaning against it and her hands were running quickly through her hair taking the place of a brush and flattening the curls. "I'm not ignoring you," she shot back. "You found me, didn't you?" she pulled her up into a messy bun and turned around, "what did you want to talk about Lucas?"

"Oh I don't know," he threw his hands up in exasperation before letting them fall back at his sides, "maybe the fact that you stood there and let your parents talk to you like that!" for a split second, Lucas could have sworn he saw a flash of sadness cross his pretty girl's gaze, she blinked and just as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"That's what they do," she responded coldly, she grabbed her pajamas and her cell phone and pushed past Lucas and out of the bedroom to the bathroom. She stopped right before she shut the door, turned around and said, "I gotta headache and my body is kinda sore, I'm gonna take a bath…don't wait up for me."

And slam went the bathroom door.

He sighed and ran his hands over his face before collapsing back first onto the double bed, he looked up at the ceiling fan, "what else can go wrong tonight?" he asked aloud to no one.

Brooke turned the faucet in the bathtub off once she was content with the amount of water it was holding. She slipped off her new dress that Lucas had to have splurged on and had help picking out and hung it from the hook on the door. She carefully slid into the tub and calmly exhaled as the warm water surrounded her body.

Although her morning sickness had come to an end once her first trimester had ended, other signs of being pregnant had continued to show themselves. Besides the constant feeling of being tired, her body was starting to feel the aches and pains of a baby growing inside of her; her back especially.

She smiled, Lucas gave the best backrubs.

Her smile faltered, Lucas also didn't know when to shut his mouth.

_Brooke nervously brushed a curly strand of hair from her eyes and averted eye contact with all of them, "let's go, Lucas," she whispered. _

"_Now that's no way to treat your parents," Mrs. Davis smirked as she watched her daughter squirm from her very presence, she disgustedly glanced at Brooke's growing belly before looking over at Lucas, "I see Brooke hasn't run you off yet."_

_Lucas tensed, "I would never run from, Brooke. I would never leave her, unlike you."_

_Mr. Davis slipped his hands into his pockets, he refused to look at his daughter, "let's just go, before we make a scene."_

_Mrs. Davis smirked, "but Brooke here loves making scenes, and showing off her stomach in a restaurant where her parents are regulars is just another one of them." She titled her head angrily, "that's what it is, Brooke, isn't it? As if getting knocked up in the first place wasn't enough humility for us."_

Brooke rested her head against the tub and closed her eyes; would things ever be simple again?

She bit her bottom lip as she silently answered her own question; no Brooke, at the age of sixteen you've found yourself pregnant, living with your boyfriend and his mother, you're no longer a cheerleader, and the one person you thought you could always count on was no longer there next to you. Things could never be simple again.

Tears slipped beneath her closed eyes as she let herself breakdown. She cried because of the way her parents had so easily treated her like shit. She cried because she had ruined her date night with Lucas. She cried because every time things were going well something just had to go wrong. She couldn't really blame Lucas for her tears and she knew she was being stupid and bitchy for giving him the cold shoulder but she really couldn't handle it at the moment.

Before Brooke met Lucas, the only person she really relied on was Peyton. The two of them were scarred in their own right. While Peyton had always expressed it, Brooke had bottled it up and tried her best to ignore it. The two were there for each other, but neither one really went out of their way to talk about their parents.

Lucas on the other hand, always tried to get Brooke to talk about it and she knew he meant well; but she just didn't like talking about it. Nothing would change, so what was the point in discussing and analyzing it?

Brooke broke from her thoughts as her phone started to play _Girls just wanna have fun_, she sighed, not really sure she wanted to talk to anybody from the squad at the moment. Nonetheless, she sat up in the bathtub and dried her arm off on the towel that she had conveniently placed next to the bathtub and picked up her phone.

It was a text from Bevin, "_omg, I think I love the boy already!"_

Brooke couldn't help but smile, even through text message she could sense the blonde's enthusiasm and excitement. She was tempted to call her right now and ask for details but aware of the time, she was sure the date was still in progress.

With her phone still in her hands and without putting much thought into it, Brooke dialed the still familiar number and placed the phone to her ear. It rang for a while and Brooke was beginning to think that maybe she wouldn't answer. A part of her possibly hoped she wouldn't answer.

At first she tried to ignore her phone vibrating across her night stand and enjoy the moment she was in. she groaned as his lips pulled away from hers, "you should answer it," he said, trying to regain his breath.

She pushed her curls out of her face and grinned, "This isn't over, Jake."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Peyton crawled off of him and picked her phone up, "hello?"

"Hey Peyt," Brooke whispered timidly.

"Uh, hey Brooke," Peyton gave Jake a curious look and settled next to him, her back against the headboard.

"Is this a bad time?"

She shook her head, "no you're fine…I'm a little surprised you're calling, though."

"You're the only one that understands."

The blonde mouthed, _I'll be back_, to Jake before getting up from her bed and going out into the hallway. "I'm the only one that understands what?"

Brooke sighed, "I ran into my parents, Peyton," she took a breath as she felt herself coming to another breaking point, "Lucas and I, we were out and we ran into my parents and they…well they were their usual selves."

"Aw sweetie, I'm sorry," Peyton found herself falling back into best friend mode, "you can't listen to them, Brooke; they're not good enough to be your parents."

"But they started saying things and Lucas started to argue back," Brooke's free hand played with the bubbles that were floating around her body, "he doesn't understand to just leave it alone."

Peyton sighed, "How would you feel if he just ignored them? He loves you, B. He would do anything to protect you and if I know you like I think I do; you tensed up and you felt powerless. Lucas probably saw that and stood up for you by telling your parents like it was. They're not good enough to have a daughter like you."

"Nobody wants a knocked up teenage daughter."

"You can't label yourself like that, B." the blonde frowned trying to think of the best way to get help Brooke make sense of it all. She was aware that Brooke's hormone levels were high and running into her parents had to have been an emotional trip. "The only good thing those two did was create you and if they're too stupid to realize what an ambitious, caring, smart and outgoing daughter they have, well they've got some fucked up minds." She sighed, "I know we never really talked about our parents during our friendship and that's fine, I was just as against talking about it as you were and still are. But maybe you should give Lucas a glimpse…he knows what it's like to have a parent that doesn't care." She heard a sob through the phone and cursed herself, "I'm sorry, Brooke, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Brooke shook her head as she tried to reign in her emotions, "it's not like that," she sniffed, "I miss our friendship, Peyton. I mean, I know I can talk to Lucas about anything and I love Haley to death but I miss B. Davis and P. Sawyer."

Peyton frowned, "me too." She sighed, "but I'm the one to blame, not you."

"Wanna go shopping tomorrow?" Brooke asked suddenly.

The blonde grinned and let out a small laugh, "why don't you go make up with your boy and I'll call you tomorrow around noon."

Brooke agreed and after saying goodbye, she flipped her phone shut and sat it back down on the tiled floor.

On the other side of the door and down the hall, Lucas was in the middle of his own phone conversation.

"How badly did you screw up this time, Lucas?"

He had long changed out of his own clothes and into a pair of gray sweats and a UNC t-shirt. "It depends on your definition of screw up, in my opinion I was defending her…" he sat up in the bed and moved so his feet were hanging freely from the side, "we ran into her parents after dinner and they were criticizing her, I stuck up for her and I don't know…I guess she's mad, really mad."

"Maybe she's mad at the situation, not necessarily at you."

"Well that's what I thought…"

"Lucas," Haley started in her strict, you're not gonna hide anything from me tone, "what did you say?"

"She was just standing there and taking it, Hales!" he sighed and glanced at the bathroom door, "they were berating her and insulting her and she just took it."

"_Come on, Brooke ; why not start showing up for brunch at the country club, God knows you did that enough with hangovers why not pull out all the stops and show up with that _stomach_!"_

_His blood started to boil as he listened to the words that came from Mrs. Davis' mouth. He pumped his fist, "you have no right to speak to her like that!"_

_The older woman's smirk faltered slightly and she turned her gaze from Brooke's to Lucas'. She blinked once and opened her mouth, "she is my daughter I can speak to her however I want. You should really learn your manners, Lucas."_

"_And you should learn how to be a mother! I don't understand how you can just write off your daughter like this! She's the sweetest, most caring, and smartest girl I've ever met! And if you wanna blame anybody for Brooke showing up at places with killer hangovers you should take a look in the mirror. Hell, I'd have to get myself completely trashed to be around you more than five minutes!" _

"Lucas," Haley started, "I know that you meant well and I'm sure Brooke knows it, too…but maybe you pushed it too far. Telling her parents they were the reason she would have to down a few drinks before she could be in their presence. Or maybe it's because nobody had ever said it aloud before, it was always just at the surface of everyone's thoughts. Whatever it is, you need to talk to her about it, Luke."

"I know," he mumbled, "I just couldn't stand the way her mother was speaking to her. I mean, I thought the way Dan treated me was cold…" he shook his head, "it was horrible, Hales."

Lucas turned around when he heard the bathroom door open and peered through the bedroom door to see Brooke exiting the bathroom. "I gotta go, Brooke's out of the bathroom, I'll talk to you later." After Haley responded with a goodbye and good luck he flipped his phone shut.

He watched as she walked in the other direction and stood up from the bed. He tossed his phone on top of the dresser and started walking. Just as he was about to leave the bedroom and paused and turned around.

Maybe he should wait a few more minutes.

He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair before resting them on the back of his neck, "the sooner we clear things up, the better." He let his arms fall to his side and decided to head in her direction.

His bare feet padded along the wood finished floor and he found Brooke in the living room picking his jacket up off the coffee table.

"You don't have to clean up my mess."

She acknowledged his presence by responding, "but that's what we do, isn't it?" she grabbed his keys from the couch and straightened the cushions, "we clean up each other's messes."

As he stepped closer to her, he took in the Japanese cheery blossom sent from her bath. He gently took the keys and jacket from her, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She shook her head and broke eye contact with him, "I'm the one that should be apologizing," she sighed and took a seat on the couch, ruffling the cushions she had just straightened up. Lucas took a seat next to the brunette and she continued, "I know you were just trying to protect me," she shrugged, still refusing to look up, "I'm just not used to it. I've just always let my parents say what they say and block it out. I used to argue back, but nothing came of it. And when you told them I had to have alcohol in me to be around them, it kind of hit me-"

"Brooke…" Lucas started but stopped when she shook her head.

"Please," she finally looked up at him, "just let me finish." Lucas nodded and reached for her hand, urging her to continue, "I guess it hit me, what you said, it's the truth. I know they treat me like shit, but I shouldn't put up with it. And in a way, I don't. Before I got pregnant, when I was home my parents weren't, when my parents were home I made sure I wasn't. I basically had my own dresser in Peyton's room. We never really got into detail about our parents. We sort of replaced our parents in a way."

"I just couldn't stand the way they your mother was talking to you," Lucas said in a calm manner, "but I understand that I was out of line when I spoke to her like that."

Brooke shook her head, "she was the one out of line." She was silent for a moment before continuing, "do you think we'll ever be able to get past our parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"It just seems likes half of the time our fights somehow revolve around my non-existent parents," she shrugged, "I really need to learn to just not let it all get to me."

"It's only human nature, Cheery."

"I guess," she whispered, "I'm sorry I ruined our date night, though."

Lucas shook his head, "the night is far from over, Pretty Girl." He tilted her chin up and leaned in, giving her a sweet kiss before pulling back enough to speak, "as far as I'm concerned, it's just beginning." He grinned and cupped her face in his hands, crashing his lips onto hers.


	24. Give A Little Bit

_**Hope you enjoy! It's setting up for chapter 25! : )**_

**Something Crazy**

**Chapter Twenty Four-Give A Little Bit**

Lucas looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the brunette moving around, "well good morning, Pretty Girl." Brooke mumbled something before pulling the covers over her head. Lucas laughed and marked his place in the book before sitting it down and walking over to the bed. He pulled the covers away from her face, "and I thought you would be in a good mood after last night…" he leaned down until his nose was touching the tip of hers, "or do I need to refresh your memory?"

Despite her hate for mornings, Brooke couldn't help but grin, "I think I might need a bit of a refresher…" she kinked her brow, "could you start from, I don't know, maybe the beginning?"

He chuckled, "you're something else, Brooke Davis."

"And that's why you love me."

"Always and forever," he rested his fingers under her chin and leaned in to kiss her. He pulled back just as he felt her lips respond to his, "Is that the beginning you are talking about?" he asked mischievously. "Or…" he leaned in and kissed her again, this time he allowed for a few seconds for the kiss to deepen until quickly pulling back, "was it something like that?"

"Lucas!" Brooke whined, "stop teasing me!"

He grinned, "I think it's kinda fun," he pulled the covers off, loving the sight of seeing her in nothing but his t-shirt, "my t-shirt looks good on you…"

"Isn't that some kind of country song?"

He shrugged and grabbed a hold of the hem of the t-shirt, "is there a country song that says you look even better without my t-shirt on?" he pulled the t-shirt until it exposed her growing belly, "every day," he whispered.

Brooke's breath caught in her throat as he caressed her belly, "every day what?"she whispered back.

"Every day I find myself taking glimpses of you, every day you get more and more beautiful and every day, I thank God that you're mine."

"Lucas," Brooke whispered, she sniffed back her tears but one still managed to rush quickly down her cheek, she wiped it away.

Lucas looked up at her sniffing, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

She shook her head, "it's ok, my hormones are out of whack and what you said was just so sweet."

"It was the truth," he cupped her cheek with his hand, "now are we gonna continue talking or should we get back to refreshing your memory?" Brooke grinned but before she was able to say anything, his lips came crashing down onto hers.

A few hours later, Brooke awoke to the sound of her cell phone going off; she shifted and smiled as she felt Lucas' arms wrapped comfortably around her.

"Your phone is so loud," Lucas mumbled against her neck, his warm breath sent shivers down her spine.

He reluctantly removed his arms from around her so she could get to her phone.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She flipped the phone open and raised a brow, "eight new text messages?"

Lucas laughed, "you're as popular as ever, Cheery." The two jumped as the door bell to the front door rang, "I'll get it," he pushed the covers off and climbed out of bed.

Brooke giggled, "put some clothes on before you answer the door, Broody."

"I'm looking, I'm looking." He grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt from the basket of clean clothes that had yet to be put away.

As Lucas left the room and jogged down the hall and towards the front door, Brooke read through the text messages. She had asked Peyton to go shopping with her today, and now Haley and Bevin were both asking her to hangout this afternoon. She bit her bottom lip and sent a text to Peyton, "_meet me in the food court at 1." _Scanning through her inbox she responded to Bevin's request, _"I'm going to the mall, be at the food court at 1. I want details about your date." _

She went into her phonebook and when she came across Haley's name, she hit send. She barely waited five seconds before Haley answered, "_about time, Tigger! I've been texting you all morning!" _

Brooke smiled, "sorry, I kinda slept in so I just got your latest text message." She sat up in bed and grabbed the t-shirt she had just been wearing a few hours before, "hold on a second," she sat her phone down and put the t-shirt on, "ok," she said putting the cell up to her ear, "so I would love to hangout today…"

"_But you've got plans?"_

"Sort of, I do have plans but you're invited to join me."

"_Where are you going?"_

"The mall."

"_Well great, I could do some shopping, relieve some stress."_

"Well, the thing is, I'm going with Peyton."

"_Oh," Haley paused, "Well that's ok..."_

"I'm really sorry, Hales…I just, I think it's time I move on and forgive Peyton." She pushed herself off the bed, "I know you don't exactly like her…but Bevin is coming, too. So it won't be so awkward, I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to go."

"_It's ok, I'll go…it should be fun."_

Brooke grinned, "I promise, it won't be super awkward." She sighed, "and Haley?"

"_Yeah?" _

"We've got a history test on Monday, right?"

"_Yeah.."_

"Well after we finish with the mall you should come over, we can have a girls night…we'll hit the textbooks and everything!"

_For the first time in weeks, Haley let out a genuine laugh, "awe, Tigger, I love you. I've already started making flash cards."_

"Oh God, flash cards, we might need some ice-cream to balance out the studying."

After a few more minutes, Brooke had to the end the call with Haley to get ready. Both Peyton and Bevin had sent a text message saying they would be at the mall at one. Brooke had informed both of them Haley would be going. Bevin of course was excited, Peyton had agreed but seemed a little taken back.

As she walked down the hall to the bathroom, she heard Nathan's voice and remembered somebody Lucas had left the bedroom because the doorbell had rang. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but their conversation quickly sent her ears ringing and she stopped just shy of entering the bathroom to listen.

"You should really tryout, Luke." Nathan said matter-of-factly.

"Nate, High Flyers is an all summer program, I can't just leave Brooke."

"When's she due?"

"September 28th."

"You'll be back in Tree Hill at least a month before that! Scouts from all over the country are going to be there and coaching from some of best NBA players."

Brooke sighed, if Lucas thought he was going to get by without going to High Flyers, he was wrong. She wasn't about to let him put his career and future on hold for her and the baby. Nathan was right, Lucas would be back in town way before she was due, so there was no reason he shouldn't go.

She looked up at the clock hanging above the mirror in the bathroom, she had to stop listening and take a quick shower. But Brooke would definitely be speaking to Lucas about this.

* * *

Peyton looked up from her intertwined hands, she had been staring at them for nearly fifteen minutes, "so how are you, Haley?" she asked, trying to break the ice.

Haley shrugged, "do you really need to ask? Gossip has a thing for making its way around Tree Hill in record time." She gave Peyton a fake smile, "how is Nathan, anyways?"

"How would I know?"

"Because when I broke up with him, he was all over you."

Peyton raised a brow, "I haven't had an actual conversation with Nathan in about a week. When you and Nathan were together, nothing happened between us besides talking."

"What did you guys talk about?"

Peyton shrugged as she avoided eye contact with Haley, right away she remembered the conversation she had with him at the river court a few months ago.

"_Nathan." Peyton whispered, "what's going on between us?"_

_He sighed, "I don't know."_

"_You're with Haley, now."_

"_I know."_

"_She's good for you."_

"_I know."_

"_And she really cares for you."_

"_I know." He watched the blonde carefully, looking for any trace of the emotion he was feeling, "but I'm not sure she's the one I want." He leaned forward, starting towards her lips._

_She moved away at the last second, "don't. We can't do this, Nathan. I can't do this…it doesn't matter if I have feelings for you, I've already screwed up one relationship and I'm not going to do it again."_

"_What if I broke up with Haley?"_

"_Did you?"_

"_No."_

"_Then we're not having this conversation."_

"Life," she said after a moment of silence, "we talked about basically everything underneath the moon. If you want to know what's going on with him, you should probably ask him."

Haley frowned, "can I ask you a question?"

"Uh…I guess…"

"If I weren't in the picture, do you think Nathan and you would have gotten back together?"

Peyton laughed and Haley gave her an appalled look, "I'm sorry, but have you heard about mine and Nathan's history? We were the classic drama filled high school couple. We had fights, a pregnancy scare, break-ups, and make-ups. We probably would have gotten back together, because with us, it was the same old pattern. But does that mean it would have worked out between us? Probably not. " She shrugged, "deep down inside, I will probably always have feelings for Nathan, I can truly say he was my first love. But I can honestly say, I've moved on."

Haley raised a brow, "moved on as in dating someone else?"

Peyton laughed, "I guess you can call it dating, we're kind of seeing where it goes." She smiled, "but like I said, you need to talk to Nathan if you want to know what's going on with him."

Brooke showed up to the food court ten minutes after one and cringed when she saw Haley and Peyton sitting across from each other.

"Brooke!"

The brunette turned around to see Bevin walking quickly to catch up with her. The blond had a glow about her, "uh-oh," she whispered. When Bevin was right in front of her, she leaned in and asked, "did you sleep with Skills?"

Bevin gasped, "No! Why would you say that?"

Brooke shrugged, "You're glowing?"

The blonde grinned, "I'm really, really, really happy! We're going out again tonight!"

Brooke linked arms with her friend and they started walking towards Haley and Peyton, "details, honey, I want details."

"Well he showed up right on time with a dozen pink and white roses in his hand...and I don't mean some pink ones and some white ones…I mean they were these blended pink and white roses they were the most beautiful roses I had ever seen! Oh! And then he took me to your mom's café, Lucas must have given him a key or something because it was all locked up and he had made the most wonderful meal ever!" Brooke grinned and Bevin continued to go on and on about her date with Skills.

When Brooke and Bevin had made it to where Peyton and Haley had been sitting, there was a minute or two of awkward silence before Bevin finally broke the ice, "so what store are we hitting up first? I mean, Macy's is having a sale…prom is right around the corner."

Brooke grinned, "well Macy's it is, then."

The four girls were walking silently and Peyton happened to catch a glance of Brooke looking into the Baby Gap, "have you and Lucas bought much stuff yet?"

Brooke turned to Peyton, "huh? Oh you mean for the baby?" she shook her head, "we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet," she frowned, "and money is kinda tight."

"Well," Peyton began, "have you thought about having a baby shower?"

The brunette raised a brow in her former best friend's direction, "who would go to a sixteen year old girl's baby shower?"

"I would!" Bevin said immediately.

"So would I," Haley said, she shrugged, "Peyton has got a good idea…I'm sure some of the other girls from the squad would go and you know Karen would be there in a heartbeat."

* * *

Review Responses: First of all, thanks to ALL of my reviewers for sticking around this long...and thanks for the reviews of chapter 23. Especially...

Dolcegrazia:Thanks for the review, I'm going to start trying to make my updates more frequent. Peyton and Brooke's friendship definitely won't mend right away. Look at Brooke, she's grown close to Haley and Peyton has to find out where she stands with Brooke while not stepping on Haley's toes. Just like Brooke has to find a way to accept Peyton back into her life without abandoning Brooke. : ). Hope you liked the chapter.

Eemah: you ALWAYS leave such wonderful reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and thanks so much for your kind words. I try to really have the emotions of the characters pop out. Lucas should always be overprotective of his Pretty Girl. I don't watch OTH anymore, but I've heard about some stuff that's gone down and it kind of disgusts me...*dives deeper into reading and writing fanfiction where Brucas is written the way it should be.* I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	25. Here I am

_**Thanks so much for the reviews! I wish I had time to respond more thoroughly to the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**_

**Something Crazy**

**Chapter Twenty Five-Here I am**

Brooke weaved her way in and out of the crowded hallway full of students rushing to their lockers or friends. Each day she found it harder and harder to walk through the school without her growing belly running into another student. Most people at Tree Hill High were used to the pregnancy but there were still a few people that looked at Brooke as if they had been living under a rock for the past few months and just now heard about her pregnancy.

"Hey Cheery," Lucas matched his pace with hers and reached for her book bag that was resting from her right shoulder, "let me get your bag."

She shook her head, giving Lucas a thankful smile, "it's ok, Luke, we're like two feet away from my locker."

"It's not good for you or the baby to be carrying around a book bag full of heavy textbooks." When they came to a stop in front of her locker, he removed the bag from her shoulder anyways, "well from now on, I think I might just have to walk you to every class."

She entered the last digit into the combination and popped the lock open, "and be late to all of your classes?"

"I'll only be late to four; I have three classes with you."

"Don't college scouts look into tardiness?" she questioned him lightly while pulling her math book out of her bag and placing it in the top shelf of her locker. She shut her locker and turned back to Lucas, he was looking at her with suspicion, "what's that look for?" she asked innocently.

"College scouts look into a lot of stuff, not just tardiness and attendance."

"You mean stuff like participation in some of the greatest basketball camps in the country," she scrunched her face as if she were in thought, "like say perhaps...High Flyers?"

"Have you been talking to Nathan?"

"I think you should go..." while he was still holding onto her bag, she opened it and pulled a few papers out of it, "tryouts are this Saturday in Charlotte. I think you should go...maybe you and Nathan can road trip down there...some brotherly bonding." She shrugged as she put the papers back in her bag. "Just a thought."

"Well that's all it's going to stay is, just a thought," he shook his head, "I'm not leaving you for that amount of time."

She grinned, "ok, whatever you say." she linked arms with him, "now let's go, we have a doctor's appointment to go to."

Lucas raised a brow as she pulled him down the hallway; Brooke Davis did not give in that easily, she was up to something and he was going to find out what before she succeeded with her little plan.

A few minutes went by and they were climbing into his truck, he pulled his seat belt across his lap and looked over at Brooke as she was doing the same, "I'm not trying out for High Flyers," he said suddenly.

Brooke looked up, trying to keep her smile at bay, "you already said that, Broody."

"Well I'm just saying it again," he scratched turned the key in the ignition, "just to clarify it."

The twenty five minute ride to the hospital was silent and it was killing Lucas. Brooke never went this long without speaking unless she was asleep or in some mood. He pressed on the brakes as he neared the red light and took the opportunity to look over in her direction; she had her phone out and was texting someone, "who are you talking to?" has asked in the most nonchalant manner he possibly could.

"A few people…right now though, Nathan."

He raised a brow, "oh really?"

"Yeah, he's talking about…" she stopped suddenly, "well, never mind."

"Never mind, what?"

She shook her head, "it's not important to you."

Lucas sighed and turned back to the road in front of him as the light switched to green, "I didn't say High Flyers wasn't important to me."

"I don't see why you're talking about it so much if you don't want to go."

"I never said I didn't want to go, Brooke!"

"I don't see why you're getting so upset, Lucas," Brooke said in a calm manner before turning to watch the scenery pass them by.

"Whatever you're up to, it's not going to work," he mumbled, "because no matter how much I want to go, I refuse to leave you by yourself so close to your due date. I promised I wouldn't leave you, remember?"

"You won't be leaving me, Lucas," she whispered. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and not only is it a good opportunity for your future but it's an opportunity for me and our baby. There are going to be college scouts from all over the country there, the more you show what you can do, the more you're likely to get a full ride scholarship to a top NCAA school." She shrugged, "while you're going to school and playing basketball, I'll be working and taking care of the baby."

He was silent for a few minutes, taking in everything she had said, "You've put a lot of thought into the future, haven't you?"

"I kind of have to," she shrugged and looked down at her growing belly, massaging it, "this baby might not have been planned, but I'm gonna make sure it has the best childhood we can possibly give it."

Lucas chuckled lightly and pulled into the visitor parking lot of the hospital and quickly found an available spot, "you're incredible, Brooke Davis, you know that?"

She smiled, "I try."

Brooke held tightly on to Lucas' hand as the nurse lead them back to the examining room that she had already visited many times before. She went through the usual routine of getting weighed, having her blood pressure taken and what not.

When the nurse was finished, she smiled at Brooke, "go ahead and take a seat on the examining table, Dr. Bradley will be with you two shortly."

Brooke had gotten quite used to this routine by now, after the nurse would finish up, she would take a seat on the examining table and wait for Dr. Bradley to make his entrance. Every time she came in, something different would catch her eye, today it was the wall of baby pictures…a picture of each child Dr. Bradley had delivered in the past.

Lucas watched Brooke carefully, "just think, before you know it, our baby's picture will be up there."

She sighed, "I still can't believe this is really happening."

He turned to Brooke, knowing exactly where her thoughts were going, "you'll be a great mother, Brooke, so stop worrying."

"I don't understand how you can act so calm," she frowned, "aren't you just a little bit scared?"

"Of course I am," he walked up to the examining table where she was sitting and reached for her hands, "but life never happens the way you think it will, yeah, I never thought I'd be an expectant dad at the age of seventeen, but I'm not going to turn my back on you or this baby."

"Before I got pregnant, did you ever see kids in your future?"

He nodded, "of course," he titled his head curiously to the sadness that had washed over her face with his answer, "what's wrong?"

"I never thought about having kids, to be honest, I never thought about life after high school at all," she took a deep breath and looked down at their intertwined hands, "I just always took things day by day, and now…" her bottom lip trembled, "and now with this baby…I'm just really scared, Lucas…I'm terrified," she whispered the last part, almost afraid of hearing herself.

"Brooke," Lucas began, "look at me pretty girl," she looked up hesitantly and Lucas shook his head at her tears, "you don't need to cry, Brooke."

The door opened and Dr. Bradley entered, "good afternoon!" He closed the door behind him, "so today's a big day, have you two decided whether you want to know the gender?"

"Yes," they answered simultaneously.

Lucas chuckled softly and Brooke looked up at him, grinning excitedly. The two had spent hours upon hours discussing their baby. Most specifically, names; but they had agreed they wanted to know if they were having a boy or a girl. They could narrow down names, Brooke could shop more easily and people would have an easier time when it came to buying gifts.

Dr. Bradley grinned, "Excellent!" He walked around to the other side of Brooke to wear the sonogram was sitting, "well you know the drill, Miss. Davis, go ahead and lift your shirt just about your abdomen and we'll get started."

A few minutes later, all three occupants in the room were staring contently at the black and white screen in front of them, waiting for Dr. Bradley to pick up the signal as he rubbed the transducer across Brooke's abdomen. Finally, a black and white imaged appeared on the screen and just like last time, a steady beat sounded.

"We've got a heartbeat and an image," Dr. Bradley turned to the expectant parents, "the heartbeat seems strong." He turned back to the screen as he examine the fetus, "now let's see what we've got here, two feet, two hands and…" he leaned in farther, "you two have got yourselves a boy on the way."

"A boy?" Lucas repeated, a goofy grin appeared across his face, "we're having a boy?"

"Indeed you are, Mr. Scott. And everything looks good, you're son is where he should be in development; he's about a pound in weight and is about ten inches long. You'll be starting to feel him move around and kick within the next few weeks. I'm going to send these to the printer in my office. I'll send the nurse in here to help you clean up and then you can come to my office and we'll go over a few more things."

* * *

"See you Wednesday, Kyle." Haley said goodbye to the last student she was scheduled to tutor for the day.

"Later, Haley."

She waited until the tall sophomore shut the door behind him before sighing and starting to collect her books and miscellaneous papers. She heard the door open back open and didn't bother to look up, "I'm sure you'll do fine on your test, Kyle, just remember the elements and…" she finally looked up, "Oh, hey Nathan."

Nathan smiled, "hey."

"I don't tutor you anymore."

"I didn't come here because I need tutored, in fact, you might be happy to know, I aced my last math test." Haley was happy to hear he was keeping his grades up, but she didn't show it, "I suddenly found a lot of free time on my hands," he shrugged his shoulders, "no basketball, no girlfriend…"

"Nathan…"

"Oh come on, Hales! Don't you think I at least deserve an explanation? You broke up with me with no explanation and every time I try to talk to you, you blow me off or ignore my phone calls."

She stood up and shoved everything in her bag, for once not worrying about organizing it all before hand, "my shift at the café begins in fifteen minutes, I've got to get going. But you need to leave so I can lock up the tutoring center."

"Fine," Nathan mumbled, "I'll see you at the café."

Once he left, Haley sighed deeply, "why couldn't I have just said something else? No, instead, I had to tell him I was going to work."

* * *

Lucas and Brooke entered Dr. Bradley's office hand in hand, smiles on both of their faces.

"Go ahead sit down," Dr. Bradley said, as he finished gathering the pictures from the printer tray. Brooke and Lucas obliged and a minute later, he was handing them a few pictures, "there are plenty there, so be proud expectant parents and share them around."

Brooke eagerly reached for the pictures, "thank you!"

"You're very welcome, Miss. Davis." He took a seat behind his desk, gathering the pamphlets and brochures he had put together, "I've scheduled your next appointment for next Monday at four. Now normally it wouldn't be necessary to have another appointment that soon when you haven't entered your third trimester but after going over your numbers from the checkup the nurse performed I think it would be best."

"What do you mean?" Lucas questioned, "what's wrong?"

Dr. Bradley pulled his glasses from his eyes and sat them on his desk, "your blood pressure is slightly above average."

Brooke and Lucas both tensed at Dr. Bradley's words.

Lucas looked over at Brooke, her eyes were screaming panic and he reached out and squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her and himself. He tried to keep his voice calm, "what exactly does that mean?"

"It means that if Miss. Davis' blood pressure continues to increase it could lead to serious complications for her and your son. As of right now, there is nothing to be alarmed about. I wanted to take the sonogram before explaining this to the two of you. Your baby has a steady heartbeat and he's right on target in physical development."

"So there's nothing to worry about?" Brooke asked cautiously.

"For now," he smiled, "I don't want to prescribe any medication just yet, see if it goes down on its own. But I suggest if you're working to cut back on the amount of hours you're on your feet. Spend less time walking around and more time relaxing and resting, you're almost halfway through your second trimester and your body is really going to be put to the test."

Brooke nodded, "what if, when I come back and my blood pressure hasn't dropped?"

"I will prescribe medication," he sighed, looking between the two, "high blood pressure can lead to a lot more serious conditions such as preeclampsia and gestational hypertension." He handed a few pamphlets out to them which Lucas took. "read the list of symptoms carefully, if you start getting severe headaches, feeling pain in your abdomen or start experiencing any of the other symptoms listed, I want you to come in here right away I'll prescribe medication and start monitoring you more closely. But like I said, your baby is developing just as he should be and he's got a strong and steady heartbeat so as of right now there is nothing to worry about, I'm just taking precautions."

* * *

When Haley pulled open the door to the café, she wasn't at all surprised to see Nathan sitting up at the counter, talking casually with Karen as she refilled the salt shakers.

She looked at her watch, "sorry I'm a little late, Karen," Haley said as she walked around the corner, "I got up with some things at the tutoring center."

"Don't worry about it, sweetie, it's been a calm afternoon. Nathan and I were just talking about the High Flyers tryouts this weekend."

Haley nodded and placed her bags under the counter and grabbing an apron, "yeah, Brooke mentioned it Saturday night, I think she's really trying to get Lucas to tryout."

"He should tryout," Nathan interjected, "there will be NBA players showing coaching us, it'll really help when the scouts start paying closer attention. This could be good for Brooke and the baby, too."

"He doesn't want to leave Brooke," Haley said in a matter of fact tone, "it's understandable."

Karen could feel the tension between the two teens, "well I'm sure whatever Lucas decides to do, we'll all support him no matter what." She gathered up a few things, "since it's a slow afternoon, I'm going to go back and check inventory. Let me know if you two need anything."

Haley nodded, "ok." She watched as Karen disappeared into the kitchen, when she turned back around, Nathan was grinning. "What?"

"The place is empty; you've got no reason to avoid me."

"It doesn't feel good to be avoided, does it?"

Nathan sighed, "ok, so maybe I deserve it…I'm really sorry that I started treating you like shit."

"No, Nathan, treating me like shit means you would had to at least been talking to me. You wouldn't even talk to me, I felt like you had broken up with me but I had failed to receive the memo or something. And I would try to talk to you about it and you would shrug it off, saying you were just busy with basketball or school." she took in a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm herself, "it wasn't fair to me so instead of following you like a lost little puppy I cut all ties thinking I could just stop thinking about you and about our relationship."

"But you couldn't"

"Unfortunately not."

"Ouch," he mumbled.

"You deserved that, too."

Nathan fiddled with the recently filled salt shaker in front of him, "I don't really know what happened, Hales. I just didn't know how to handle it; the relationship was all new to me."

Haley scoffed, "because it was one of your first relationships, yeah, totally don't believe that."

He shook his head, "because the relationship was so different. I mean, Peyton and I were on and off for nearly forever. There was like maybe one other girl before she and I started dating but before that, all my relationships, well they were those stupid middle school relationships that really didn't mean anything." He shrugged, "Peyton and I had fallen into this love-hate routine and with you, it was so different and things moved so fast. Yes, I know, I was the one that said you should move in with me; and I meant it, but I think part of it was some rebellious thing, you know, wanting to get as far away from my dad as I possibly could."

"So you used me?"

"No! I just said I meant it when I said we should live together. But, God, we're only seventeen! And after watching Brooke and Lucas struggle with this whole baby thing, it kind of scared me. They are committing to this baby for the rest their lives and I didn't think I could commit to you, I was scared."

Haley sighed, "but then after you moved out…you still didn't talk to me." She frowned, "did it have something to do with Peyton?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"We didn't do anything if that's what you want to know. I didn't cheat on you…"

"_But…"_

"I was confused, it was like, I enjoyed my relationship with you but I missed how my relationship with Peyton was because I always knew what to expect."

"But isn't that a bad thing…do you really want a relationship to be predictable. I mean, look at Brooke and Lucas, they're relationship is so unpredictable."

Nathan laughed, "can we really use their relationship as an example…those two are like, in their own league or something." He sobered, "you know, at first, I hated the guy…I hated him so much. But even after cheating on her with Peyton, the guy is a better boyfriend than me."

She shrugged, "I don't know…you were a pretty good boyfriend for a while."

"Yeah, for a while…and then I stumbled…." He paused, "I miss you, Hales."

"Nathan…"

"Do you miss me?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't…but you need to figure out what exactly it is you want, Nathan. Until then," she shook her head, "we'll work on a friendship basis."

Before anything else could be said the bell over the door rang as Lucas pushed it open, he moved to the side so Brooke could walk in first before following her.

Haley was glad for the interruption, "so?" she asked excitedly, "so what's the verdict? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Nathan turned in his stool as Brooke and Lucas walked up to the counter, "you guys got to find out if it's a boy or girl?"

Lucas nodded, "yep," he looked down at Brooke and squeezed her hand, she was masking her emotions pretty well. The two had spent a while alone, they didn't speak, just knowing they were in each other's company was good enough for the time being. But Lucas knew before the day was over he and Brooke would be talking about what Dr. Bradley had told them. He was anxious to get home so he could do some research of his own. "You wanna tell them or shall I?"

Brooke grinned, swinging their intertwined hands, "we're having a boy."

Nathan laughed and patted Lucas' shoulder, "way to go, dude."

Lucas nodded, "thanks."

Haley quickly embraced Brooke in a hug, "congratulations, Tigger!"

"Thanks, Haley…this will make shopping a lot easier."

Haley laughed as she pulled back, "that and your baby shower."

"Did I hear right?" Karen came jogging from the kitchen, "I'm having a grandson?"

Brooke nodded, her mood slowly lifting, "yeah, you're having a grandson."

Karen rushed over to Brooke and followed Haley's actions by embracing her into a hug, "that's wonderful!" she pulled back and turned to embrace Lucas into a hug, "I'm so excited for you two."

Nathan chuckled, "let's hope Dad doesn't find out anytime soon…he'll be trying worm his way into the kid's life."

"Oh hell no," Lucas shook his head, "he won't be allowed anywhere near my son."

"You know," Karen said, anxious to change the subject away from Dan, "I think I still have all of Lucas' old baby stuff boxed up in the attic, I don't know how much of it you could use," she shrugged looking at Brooke, "but it wouldn't hurt to look."

Brooke grinned, "I would love to see what Broody wore as a baby. I think it would be great if this baby had something that was his father's."

Karen laughed, "don't be shocked if you find a lot of things with trains…Lucas was obsessed with trains."

"Ma," Lucas complained, "I wasn't obsessed."

"Uh-huh, that's why you named your pet goldfish Thomas the Tank."


End file.
